Temari La Fea
by citraa
Summary: "adiknya cakep , lah kakaknya?" pantas kah seorang NERD mendapatkan perhatian atau bahkan cinta dari pemuda tampan ? Chapter 11 sudah siap dimamam guys :p /RnR?
1. Temari La Fea

==========Temari La Fea========== =========== Chapter 1 ============

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho .

Warnings: gajeness , OOC (sebagian saya sengaja hehe) , abal-abal , lebayness, typo(s)

cerita pertama saya ini , maaf ya kalo jelek hehehehe x) saran dan masukan saya perlukan ;)

"Wuo wuo wuo, Nee-chan cantik sekali," Gaara, anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku mengomentari penampilan kakak nya,Sabaku No Temari.

"cantik apa nya, Gaara ? Dia terlihat seperti "**BETTY LA FEA** !," ujar Kankuro, anak kedua keluarga Sabaku, dengan penuh penekanan pada kata BETTY LA FEA.

"Jaga omongan mu , Kankurou ! Tak sobek sobek nanti mulutmu ! Kayak kau cakep saja," Gaara membela Temari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kankuro.

"Aku setuju dengan Gaara," jawab Temari singkat.

"Memangnya kau cakep? Hah ? Tampilanmu lebih mengerikan daripada aku," Kankuro yang tidak terima mencoba menyerang Gaara dan Temari.

"Setidaknya fansku banyak, kau lihat banyak bingkisan dikamarku, sementara kau dari dulu tidak pernah ku lihat membawa wanita kerumah, sms mu pun dari operator semua," ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk kearah kamar nya.

Kankuro hanya mendengus kesal. Kata-kata Gaara nusuk begete.

"Wahhh ibu setuju dengan Gaara," Karura tiba-tiba nimbrung pembicaraan ketiga anaknya

"Errrr Gaara ,kau kepo-in hp ku yaaa . Tapi nee-chan juga bernasib sama seperti ku, malah lebih parah,"

"Hahahaaha iya bersama nee-chan , KITA KEPOER *apa dah ini*, tapi nee-chan punya fans, sementara kau ? Mana ?," Gaara kembali membela Temari dengan suara yang lantang.

"Ah Gaara kau ini kalau dirumah berisik sekali, kenapa disekolah kau sok cool,eh? Siapa fans nee-chan?,"

Kankuro yang sudah tidak tahan dipojokan oleh Gaara memilih membekap mulut Gaara dengan kaos kaki miliknya yang sudah satu bulan tidak dicuci.

"HUEK, APA-APAAN KAU INI! BAUMU SEPERTI BAU KETEK NAGA (?)," Gaara membuang kaos kaki milik Kankuro, "Jaga image dongs. Fans Nee-chan itu, Rock-Lee , semangat masa muda *tinggggg*, lanjut Gaara sambil memperagakan gaya Rock Lee.

*Temari Kankurou dan Karura sweetdrops*

"Ah sudah-sudah, ayo makan malam dulu , ayah kalian sudah menunggu," ujar Karura terkekeh mendengar adu mulut antara Gaara dan Kankuro, kemudian menyudahi pertengkaran anaknya.

Temari's POV

Haloooo , kita belum berkenalan ya dari tadi. Namaku Sabaku No Temari anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara . Aku punya adik yang jelek , namanya Sabaku No Kankurou yang tidak laku-laku , dia berkali-kali ditolak oleh Shiho

Kankuro: HEH NEE-CHAN KAU NGOMONG APA HAH-*kankuro tiba-tiba muncul*.

Ah abaikan saja yang tadi yah. Terus adik yang satunya bernama Sabaku No Gaara, dia selalu bersikap dingin di sekolah, tapi ketika dirumah, suara nya selalu menggema, menghancurkan seisi rumah apalagi semenjak negara api menyerang *eh salah fokus*. Aku sayang Ibu ku Karura, dan ayah ku Sabaku Rei Keluarga ku tidak bisa disebut kaya tapi tidak bisa juga disebut miskin, keluarga kami keluarga sederhana. Walaupun sederhana ,kami bahagia kok . Ah pokoknya love you pull deh *cipok basah*

Disekolah aku dijuluki NERD . Mungkin karena style ku. Kacamata yang bulat, kau pernah nonton film Harry Potter? nah, kacamataku seperti kacamata Harry. Kalau belum pernah nonton ya DERITA LO ahahahaha oke fokus fokus . Untuk style rambutku, aku memilih kuncir empat ,kadang-kadang juga ku kepang dua. Dengan poni yang dibelah tengah. aneh ya ? Tapi aku suka , karena dengan gaya seperti itu tidak gerah gitu lohhhhhhh. Oh ya,aku baru saja memakai BEHEL loh, trend anak-anak jaman sekarang. 3B atau BBB .bukan bau badan banget , atau bau badan Kankuro, tapi rambut BELAH TENGAH, Blackberry, dan BEHEL, dan aku sudah mempunyai semuanya. Gimane ? Kece kan gueh ?. Oke lanjut, tapi anak-anak yang lain menyebutku aneh, dan kebanyakan menjauhiku, tapi aku punya sahabat, namanya Hinata, dia sangat cantik. Rambut birunya sepunggung dan matanya berwarna lavender, wajah yang putih dan halus, apalagi ketika dia sedang malu, ah sweet!. Dia cantik banget berbeda denganku, wajahku hitam, tidak secantik Hinata sehingga temen-temen ku menjuluki kami "TAI CICAK" ketika kami jalan bersama. Hinata bagian yang putih sementara aku yang hitam . Mengenaskan sekali kan ? Tapi aku menikmati hidupku.

"Nee-chan, auououououo ayo berangkattttt kita sudah terlambat , aku sudah dimobil," teriak Gaara dari luar rumah ala tarzan.

"Iya sabar sedikit," ujarku terburu-buru sambil memasang sepatuku.

"Ayo cepat Betty La fea, kau lama sekali! Sekolah kita kan berbeda !," Aku mendengar suara Kankurou yang sudah tidak sabaran seakan-akan ingin menelanku bulat-bulat ketika aku datang.

"Aku datang, bu aku berangkat," seruku kepada ibuku.

"Iya hati-hati dijalan," ujar ibuku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya .

Sekolahku dengan Gaara sama, sementara sekolah Kankurou dengan kami berbeda. Kankurou sering terlambat kesekolah, dikarenakan harus kesekolahku dengan Gaara terlebih dahulu, terakhir baru deh kesekolah Kankuro, maklum aja sih, sekolah dia dengan kantor ayahku kan dekat makanya dimobil dia selalu mengomel-ngomel, apabila aku dan Gaara siap kesekolah lambat, sementara aku dan Gaara yang diomeli hanya cekikian tidak jelas.

"Nee-chan jam pertama ku itu guru nya galak!.Kalau terlambat aku disuruh nyanyi sambil joget-joget didepan kelas, aku malu nee-chan malu !," omel Kankurou didalam mobil dengan ekspresi wajah seperti pemain sinetron.

"Loh tidak apa-apa dong Kanky, kalau joget-joget terus kan kau bisa buat boyband," sambung Sabaku Rei , ayah kami yang sedang memegang kemudi.

"Hahahah iya ayah aku setuju," Sambung Gaara sambil membayangkan kakaknya joget-joget didepan kelas. Wah pasti menakjubkan. Keajaiban dunia kedelapan nih.

"Ah terserah kalian saja lah," Kankuro ngambek. Dia menyerah untuk meladeni kami semua.

END TEMARI'S POV.

Kemudian, Gaara mengeluarkan hpnya mengetik sms ke Sasori, teman satu kompleknya yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Kankurou

To : Sasori (+62812xxxx)

_Sasori, sepertinya Kankurou akan terlambat, tolong rekam dia joget-joget yah, nanti sore aku minta ._

From: Sasori (+62812xxxx)

_Wuokeh_

_Sasoriingindtdimanjah_

"Wuapah?," Gaara hampir pingsan melihat balasan sms dari Sasori. Apalagi membawa kata-kata paling bawah. Oh Sasori kau ingin dimanja siapa?.

"Kenapa?," tanya Temari melihat tampang Gaara yang kaget melihat handphonenya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat

Sesampainya disekolah,

Gaara kembali memasang wajah sok cool nya ,sementara Temari terus saja nunduk sambil memeluk buku.

"Gaara-kun, KYAAAAA, cakeeepp sekali," teriak gadis-gadis,saat Gaara melewati mereka. sementara yang dipanggil hanya ber'hn' ria.

"HUUUUUUUU," teriak mereka ketika Temari lewat dihadapan mereka. Temari yang tidak enak melihat ekspresi kecewa dari gadis-gadis ganjen itu kemudian membagikan senyuman yang sengaja dibuat manis.

"Hehehe, Gaara lagi sakit tenggorokan," ucap Temari kepada gadis-gadis itu sambil cengengesan.

"Adiknya cakep, kok kakaknya begitu ya?, " Kata-kata nusuk itu yang didengar dari mereka, sakit memang tapi itulah kenyataan nya. Mereka dihadiahi death glare oleh Gaara karena berani menjelek-jelekan kakak tersayangnya.

"Gaara !," panggil Naruto sahabat Gaara dengan nada lima oktaf.

"Eh Naruto, Nee-chan, sampai jumpa pulang sekolah," seru Gaara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah Temari.

Temari membalas lambaian tangan Gaara dan Naruto.

"Daaaaa" ucap Temari sambil berjalan mundur dan BRAK !

chapter 2 akan segera datang hehe jangan kangen dulu yak :p review please hehe :D REVIEW GAK ? REVIEW GAK ? AWAS KALO GAK REVIEW *nodong readers pake piso* wkwkwk


	2. APA? HOMO?

TEMARI LA FEA

Chapter 2

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho punya nya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: gaje , OOC , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe

huaaaaaaahhh . Chapter 2 coy heheheehe baiklah saya ingin membalas ripiu dari

*Kagome Sabaku : hehe ini manggilnya mbak atau bang atau om atau tante hehehehe *nyengir-nyengir gak jelas* iyaaa ! Siap ! Saya akan terus belajar memperbaiki tulisan saya :D makasih masukan nya . Makasih yaa hehe tapi lucuan mana sama akuuhhhh *kedipkedip* yang ditabrak siapa ya ? Kasih tau gak yaa ? Hayoo mau tau aja apa mau tau banget wkwk jawaban nya ada di chapter 2 :D

Selamat membaca . Kalau gak suka , jangan dibaca . Oke . Terimakasih . Salam Olahraga *eh*

-^0^-^0^-

"Eh gomen-gomen," ujar Temari tanpa melihat wajah orang yang dia tabrak sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring.

"Merepotkan, kalau jalan matamu jangan di letakan di dengkul dong," teriak cowok berambut hitam diikat tinggi keatas, mirip buah nanas.

"Kau? mataku disini nih. DISINI" ujar Temari sambil menunjuk-nunjuk matanya. Temari kaget melihat orang yang dia tabrak . Dia Nara Shikamaru, orang terkaya di sekolahnya, dia terkenal, selain kaya dan terkenal dia juga tampan, sangat tampan, oh andaikan...eh ngomong apa aku ini. Fokus Temari Fokus, ujar Temari dalam hati sambil memantapkan diri.

"Hoam, kita sekelas kan ?," tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap. Dia memang pria pemalas, kerjanya hanya tidur dikelas, tapi yang mengagetkan, dia selalu dapat ranking 1 dikelas malahan satu sekolah, gosipnya sih, IQ nya diatas 200.

"Iya , ngapain nanya-nanya ?," jawab Temari ketus kemudian ngeloyor pergi.

"Gadis yang aneh," ujar teman Shikamaru yang selalu menggunakan kacamata hitam. Bukan, bukan, dia bukan tukang pijit kok. Emang style nya begitu. Namanya Aburame Shino, yang biasa dipanggil Abu, atau Rame, atau AbuRame, karena abunya memang rame *eh ini apaan dah*

*Shino : panggil Shino Bieber aja, biar keceh ? *Author : ogah ah, mas nono aja ye, eh bang kok pake kacamata terus, mata nya bintitan ya, abis ngintip aku mandi pasti , ih abang !

Shino : ih PD LOOOOO ! *zoom in zoom out*

Author : sinetron banget bang ! Gue panggil elang gue dulu ya !

Temari : WOY POKUS WOY POKUS CERITA WOY*

oke anggep aja sebagai intermezo ya yang tadi . Oke balik ke cerita

"Ya, dia itu terkenal NERD disini, padahal ku dengar adik nya idola para gadis," jawab pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang kemudian diketahui bernama Sai Similikiti.

*Sai : WOY SEMBARANGAN GANTI NAMA ORANG LO , NAMA GUE INI SAIMUNAH , NGERTI KAGAK?* *author dan readers sweetdrops*

"Merepotkan, aku tidak mau mengurusi masalah yang tidak penting," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Ya, itulah kau selalu mengangap wanita itu makhluk tidak penting, karena itu kau masih menjomblo sekarang," ujar pria bermata mirip Hinata , ya dia Hyuuga Neji ,sepupu Hyuuga Hinata sahabat Temari.

"Sudah kita balik ke kelas sajah," ajak sisulung Uchiha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi, dengan logat iklan Mie ayam spesial kemudian berlalu dari hadapan ketiga temannya.

Dikelas,

"Pagi, Temari," sapa laki-laki berkacamata, yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba, dia adalah teman sebangku Temari, selalu berbicara dengan logat jawa nya.

"Pagi Kiba," jawab Temari tersenyum manis.

"Eh. Pagi Temari-chan," sapa wanita cantik diujung kelas.

"Pagi hinata," jawab Temari singkat.

"Kowe sudah ngerjain pr bahasa inggris belum, ?" tanya Kiba.

"sudah dong, eh kib ... ," . Perkataan Temari terputus setelah melihat keempat cowok-cowok ganteng yaitu Geng Shikamaru *trekterkdungdung* melewati bangkunya.

"Ono opo toh Temari,"

"..." senyap.

"Temari kowe ngopo?"

"Oh gak apa-apa kok Kib hehe,"

"Kowe terpesona karo mereka ya?,"

"Ah ora ... Ora ora ora mboten nopo-nopo,"

"Wah muka kowe merah itu,"

"Muka aku kan hitem mana bisa merah,"

"oh iyo yo,"

Sementara disekolah Kankuro,

"HAHA kau terlambat , ayooo joget duluuu," ujar Guru Guy terlihat senang jika ada siswa yang terlambat, dia selalu mengatakan semangat masa muda, dan joget itu merupakan semangat masa muda menurut nya. Dasar guru yang aneh *ditendang Guru Guy*.

"Eh? Anu pak? Anuu," jawab Kankurou tersendat merasa dipojokan oleh guru aneh itu,dia melihat seisi kelas, ekspresi mereka terlihat menahan ketawa.

"Anu mu kenapa ? Mabor yo?," ujar Guy dengan logat jawanya.

Sontak seisi kelas ngakak . Dasar mesum ,pikir mereka !

"SEMUANYA DIAMMMMMMMMMM ! *zoom in* *zoom out*," teriak Guy membahana seantero negeri.

"Kau butuh musik buat joget ?," tanyanya lagi setelah berteriak keras.

"Ha?," Kankurou cengo.

"Aku bawa mp3 playerku, disini ada banyak lagu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk berjoget,"

'niat abis'ujar Kankurou dalam hati. Kemudian, Kankurou mengutuk Temari, kan gara-gara kakaknya itu lah dia terlambat.

'dasar Betty La fea jelekkk' batin Kankurou

"Gimana kalau lagu iwak peyek pak ?, " Sasori mengeluarkan ide briliant nya.

"Hahahaha saran yang bagus , gimana Kuro?," tanya Guy.

"Hah baik lah," seru Kankuro pasrah. Kemudian, Kankuro, Guru Gai dan murid-murid lainnya berjoget.

"IWAK PEYEK , IWAK PEYEK , IWAK PEYEK SEGO JAGONGGG"

"sudah ku rekam, Gaara," ujar laki-laki berambut merah yang sangat mirip dengan Gaara sambil mengeluarkan seringainya , ya benar dia itu adalah "Sasoriingindthdimanjah"

'Sasori : WOY ! BERHENTILAH MEMANGGIL GUE KAYAK GITU , AUTHOR KAMPRETOS UNYOS'* AUTHOR KABUR*

-skiptime-

Malam hari , dirumah keluarga Sabaku

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA" tawa Gaara menggelegar membuat seisi rumah keluarga Sabaku bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa kau ketawa ngakak seperti orang kerasukan begitu? Ini udah malam dodol," tanya Temari penasaran melihat ulah adik bungsunya yang ketawa sambil berguling-guling kayak lemper (?).

"Nee-chan kau liat ini, sstttt jangan bilang-bilang Kankurou ya," jawab Gaara sambil menunjukan video yang diputar di laptopnya.

"HAHAHAAAAAPA MIAPAAAA , SUMPEH LOHHH , OH MY GOD , HAHHAAHAHA KANKUROOOOOOO !,"

Sekarang gantian tawa Temari menggema seisi rumah, bagaimana tidak tertawa ? Di video yang ditunjukan Gaara kepadanya terlihat Kankurou sedang berjoget Iwak peyek, dan terlihat sangat menikmati goyangan nya. Goyang ngebor ala Inul, goyang Gergaji, goyang patah-patah, goyang chaiya-chaiya semua goyang dilakukannya didepan kelas.

"Kenapa kalian ? Berisik!," Kankuro tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapan mereka, sehingga video yang mereka putar belum sempat mereka close hanya sempat di pause.

"Ahaha gak apa-apa, ini loh mister bean nya mirip Gaara."

"Mana ? Sini kulihat," Kankuro yang tidak percaya langsung merebut laptop dari tangan Temari kemudian matanya melotot.

"GAARA ! KAU DAPAT DARI SIAPA ?,"

"Errr . Download hehehe." ujar Gaara salting.

"Bohong , pasti dari Sasori ! Awas dia,".Kemudian, Kankuro ngeloyor pergi, mukanya merah karena malu.

"Wakakakaka," tawa Temari dan Gaara tidak bisa berhenti ketika melihat video itu lagi.

"Tema kau dimana ?," panggil ayah nya dari ruang keluarga.

"Aku dikamar Gaara,ayah," jawab Temari.

"Tema, kau lihat pencukur bulu ketek ayah tidak?," tanya ayahnya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dikamar Gaara.

"Haha eh itu kemarin disingkirkan Kankurou haha," jawab Temari yang masih tidak bisa menahan ketawanya ketika melihat video "Joget Iwak Peyek ala Kankuro".

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang kau lihat?," Tanya Sabaku Rei kepada kedua anaknya.

"Ayah liat ! Hahaha," jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk kearah laptopnya.

"HAHAHAAAA sudah kuduga dia berpotensi untuk membuat boyband," tawa Sabaku Rei mengelegar, kemudian memanggil Kankuro.

"KANKUROOOOO kau mau buat boyband tidak?ayah jadi manager nya," Temari dan Gaara sweatdrops melihat kelakuan ayahnya.

Keesokan harinya,

"HOY PAGI ANAK-ANAK KUH , hari ini kita akan diskusi per patner, Patnernya bentar lagi bapak bagi ya," sapa Guru Biologi mereka, Asuma Sarutobi

"Inuzuka Kiba bersama Hyuuga Hinata kemudian yang terakhir Sabaku No Temari dengan Nara Shikamaru, silahkan ke kelompok kalian ya , yang belum kenal , kenalan dulu *apaandah ini* kalian akan membahas kenapa kentut bau ? terus proses terjadinya kentut?*pembahasan nya gak elit banget yak* Dimulai dari sekarang ya," ujar Asuma menjelaskan panjang kali lebar samadengan luas.

Temari'S POV

Hari ini diskusi biologi dan kau tau patner ku adalah Nara Shikamaru, yang tampan itu, hehehe entah kenapa aku senang memandang wajah nya?. Jantung ku pun berdegup cepat jika dia bersama aku. Apakah aku menyukai nya ? Ah tapi mustahil, pria seperti dia menyukai wanita Nerd seperti ku?.

"Hah tugas merepotkan, kau saja ya yang mengerjakan nya aku mau tidur,"

"HEH ENAK SAJA KAU, BAKA KEPALA NANASSSS" seruku, ya sekarang suara ku menggema mungkin satu sekolah mendengar teriakan ku *lebaybangetsihTema*.

"Hah iya iya, kecilkan suaramu, cepat tulis "Kentut berasal dari gas-gas yang terdapat di dalam usus. Gas-gas ini berasal dari udara yang tertelan saat seseorang makan atau minum dan dari hasil pencernaan makanan yang tidak sempurna di dalam usus. Pengeluaran...," ujar Shikamaru terus nyerocos tanpa memperhatikan Temari yang sedang memandang wajahnya.

"Pelan-pelan woy,"

"Iya , mendokusai,"

END TEMARI'S POV

EXPRESS :

_Nara Shikamaru , orang terkaya di Konoha diduga Homo_

"KURANG AJAR , APA MAKSUD MAJALAH INI HAH !," teriak Shikamaru marah, dia melihat nama serta fotonya di lembar pertama Majalah EXPRESS. Majalah tersebut mengatakan dia memiliki kelainan seksual , ehm pencinta sesama jenis tepatnya. Yang makin bikin eneg itu, foto yang tertempel disitu adalah foto Shikamaru yang sedang ngelap ingus. Hiiii.

*hayooloh Shikamaru , ketahuan kan lo

Shikamaru : GUE GAK HOMO , AUTHOR BAKAAAAA

Author : kyaaaaaaaa *kabur*

dan juga dia jarang terlihat bersama wanita manapun, dimana-mana selalu bersama ketiga sahabatnya itu,disekolah, dijalan,dirumah, bahkan diwc pun mereka sering mengadakan BOKER BARENG, ok yang terakhir abaikan dan majalah itu menduga juga mereka berempat adalah pasangan homo. Bukti yang menguatkan pendapat mereka yang tertulis di majalah tersebut adalah candaan Shino ke Shikamaru dua hari yang lalu, serta percakapan Neji, Itachi, dan Shikamaru kemarin. Majalah itu juga mengatakan bahwa Shino itu "melambai".

"ENAK AJA GUE DIBILANG MELAMBAI" seru Shino tidak terima

-Flashback- 2hari yang lalu

Pertama:

"Shino, kau sudah bikin PR Matematika,"

"Sudah dongse, yey udah ? Hahahaha," jawab Shino ngondek

"Ah menjijikan! Aku sudah sih, aku cuma mau melihat soalnya, soalnya yang nomor terakhir soalnya gak aku catet kemarin (*banyak kata soalnya ya, soalnya author bingung, ngerti gak gue ngomong apa ? Sama dong gue juga gak ngerti wkwkkw *dilempar kunai*)," jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh, begitcu, yukk mare cyinnn,"

"Pinjem buku lo,"

"Nih *memberkan buku ke Shikamaru*, gak sekalian pinjem hatiku?," ujar Shino sambil kedip-kedip. Shikamaru sweetdrops.

"..."

"Hahahahahaha," tawa Neji, dan Itachipun menggelegar mendengar percakapan antara Shino dan Shikamaru.

Kedua:

"Eh Shino kaki lo jangan goyangin meja dong, gue mau nyatet nih, badan gue pun jadi bergetar semua nih,"

"Badan doang? Kalau hatimu merasakan getaran cinta kita gak?," jawab Shino sambil diiringi tatapan mesum kearah Shikamaru.

"SHINO ITU MENJIJIKAN !,"

Ketiga:

"Neji, rambutmu kok selalu kau urai sih ? Gak gerah apa? Diiket empat aja biar kayak si Nerd itu," ujar Shino disusul tatapan gue-beri-gibang-juga-lo oleh Temari.

"Kenapa? Lo iri?," jawab Neji ketus.

*Shino memegang rambut Neji*

"Eh, halus banget rambut lo, lihat nih cuma disisir jari udah rapi ajah," ujar Shino terkagum-kagum.

"Hmm cuma pake shampo kok, serasa di creambath aaaaaaaaaa,"

"Neji lo gak lagi sakitkan ?," ujar Itachi kaget melihat kelakuan Neji yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok Itachi asalkan kau ada disisiku,"

"NEJI !," seru Shikamaru Itachi dan Shino serempak.

"Hahahaha bercanda doang," ucap Neji sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

-end of flashback-

'Itu bukti-bukti yang menunjukan mereka itu ehem 'homo' ' tulis majalah itu.

"Sok tau banget ini majalah, gue normal woy ! Normal, gara-gara Shino nih," ujar Shikamaru sambil terus mengutuk-ngutuk majalah itu.

"Sudahlah Shika, abaikan saja, lagipula majalah itu cuma omong kosong," ujar Itachi yang selalu terlihat cool.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam Itachi , majalah itu sudah tersebar, satu sekolah Itachi satu sekolah atau mungkin se-Konoha,"

"Kita terkenal dengan image yang memalukan sekarang tidak seperti dulu, kita terkenal karena image cool kita huaaaaaaa," teriak Shino frustasi memikirkan nasib geng mereka.

EXPRESS merupakan majalah sekolah , bukan majalah sekolah sih sebenarnya , majalah itu bukan disebarkan oleh anak-anak OSIS , serta pihak sekolah . Isi majalah itu memuat gosip-gosip terhot, se'hot' badan Tsunade *digampar Tsunade* dan seringkali mengkritiki semua yang terjadi di sekolah. Misalnya Kepala sekolah nya kurang tegaslah atau apa lah , guru, dan lain-lain. Majalah itu dibuat oleh murid-murid yang tidak puas dengan para pelaksana pendidikan di sekolah mereka.

Nah, begitulah penjelasan tentang majalah EXPRESS.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2 yaah . Hehe jelek ya . Masih menanti masukan dari teman-teman semua . Makasih :)


	3. Ada Nasi di Behel lo

==========Temari La Fea======

=========== Chapter 3 ========

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wah benar-benar update kilat nih ane hehehe Maaf ya kalau tulisan ini rata kekiri semua abis aku ngetiknya dari hp ini hehehe udah dikasi spasi tapi gak bisa bisa *banting hp*. Sebelum nya aku mau balas review dari *jreng jreng* Ladies and Gentleman please welcome -MinCha Chan- *kyaaakyaaa* *lebay* : hehhehe terimakasih masukan nya ya Mincha , akan saya terus perbaiki . Terimakasih sudah bilang saya lucu *Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lubang hidung Author *huekkk*: BUKAN LO DODOL , TAPI FANFICNYA YANG MINCHA BILANG LUCU , Author : diam kau , sana kembali ke cerita* hehe Makasih sudah membaca cerita abal-abal saya ini :D

*Yuikoike978 : ahhh kenapa ripyumu gak masuk ? Ah kenapa ini ? Kenapaaaaaaaaaa? Wkwkwk :p iya nih Shino 'melambai' , liat aja tuh gara-gara perbuatan nya , geng nya dikira homo (x iya , akhir kata ,ini sudah saya apdet mbak hehehe

*Takana Nara : Terimakasih masukan nya ya :) Takana . Akan saya perbaiki lagi tulisan saya hehe

*Hello Kitty Cute : Wah terimakasih ya Kitty atas koreksi nya. Itu sangat membantu . Akhirnya saya mengerti juga hehe maklum newbie jadi masih belajar , sekali lagi Terimakasih ya x)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: gaje ,AC, OOC , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe

Oke . Happy Birthday to you #eh salah , Happy Reading

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wah kepriben iki ? Moso orang terkaya di Konoha homo sih , ckck jaman memang edan sekarang," komentar Kiba. Saat ini dia sedang membaca majalah EXPRESS yang memuat berita orang terkaya di Konoha, Nara Shikamaru ternyata setelah diselidiki adalah HOMO , oke , sekali lagi HOMO!.

"Homo? Apaan tuh ? Homo itu bukan nya peliharan nya si Aang di kartun Avatar The Legend of Aang ya ?, " gumam Temari sambil menatap Kiba dan tidak berkedip sedikitpun ketika mendengar kata HOMO.

"ITU MOMO KALEEE !, " Kiba membentak sampai air liurnya muncrat ( Author : WO TEMARI MAU MELAWAK YA ? GAK LUCU WO , GAK LUCU !

Temari : SIAPA YANG MELAWAK ? DASAR AUTHOR KAMPRET *Author dikipas sampe keSuna*).

"Homo itu pencinta sesama jenis , piye kowe iki , moso ora tau to, " lanjut Kiba menjelaskan setelah membersihkan air liurnya yang muncrat tentunya.

"Sesama jenis ? maksudnya? Kamu suka sama monyet gitu?. "

"Err , aku karo monyet ki bedo jenis ! Koyo ngene , Cowok suka cowok , nah yang cewek juga suka cewek."

"HUAPA ? berarti si Nanas sama geng nya, saling suka dong Kib."

"Hm bener iku."

"Hiiiiii," ujar Temari. Bulu keteknya merinding mendengar kata homo, eh salah,maksud Author itu bulu kuduk nya, bulu roma nya juga ikut-ikutan berdiri.

(Shino : eh ? Bulu dada bang haji Roma Irama maksud lo ? . Author : BUKAN DODOL)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shikamaru dan teman-teman nya yang galau karena digosipkan HOMO, Oke, sekali lagi HOMO, lagi ... lagi... HOMO ! Yeah Shikamaru,Neji, Itachi dan Shino itu HOMO, *diterbangin ke Suna oleh serangga Shino* akhirnya memilih curhat ke SimSimi, kasian banget ya mereka, bukan nya curhat ke orang, malah curhat ke robot anak ayam yang bernama SimSimi. (Ini curhatan real lho, Author bikin ini sambil curhat ke Simi tentang kejombloan Author, ah hidup memang kejam ! *eh pokus cerita dulu*).

Perhatian :

tanda * artinya curhatan mereka ke Simi . Mereka menggunakan nama Shikamaru untuk mewakili teman-teman nya.

Kemudian, yang didalam kurung itu mereka berbicara ke teman nya sendiri, begitu, oke Thank you, I Love You #plak.

-Chat dimulai-

*SimSimi : "Hi~ !."

(Shino: Wuidih, sok kenal banget ya Simi ini, belum apa-apa, udah ngomong Hi aja, Shika bilang jangan sok kenal dong).

*Shikamaru : "Siapa lo ? Jangan sok kenal dong."

*Simsimi : "KAKA YG SOK IMUUUT!."

(Neji : waduh, berani amat nih bocah , eh bilang aja, "Lo yang sok imut". Cepetan Shika

Shikamaru: ya , mendokusai).

*Shikamaru:"Lo tuh yang sok imut."

*Simsimi : "Kan aku emang imut kakak, bulet bulet gimana gitu."

*Shikamaru : "Ya emang kayak tai kambing wkwk."

*Simsimi: "Kasih tau gak ya..."

(ShikaShinoItaNeji : Huah dodol nih Simi).

*Shikamaru : "Eh masa gue dibilang HOMO?."

*SimSimi : "Lo emang cantik kali. wqwq Simi pro gay people loh :) anti diskriminasi."

*Shikamaru : "Wah kurang asam ! Eh Pak Bakoro punya anu gak ?,"

Bakoro adalah singkatan dari Baka Orochimaru *diinjek Orochimaru* dia adalah Guru Bahasa Inggris, yang terkenal sadis di sekolah. Jika ada yang terlambat masuk kelas, nilai bahasa Inggris diraport langsung MERAH, Yang paling menyebalkan itu adalah peraturan ini bersifat tegas, serta tidak main-main, walau hanya terlambat satu menit ,nilai di raport tetap MERAH, itulah peraturan sadis dan kejam ala Chef Queen *salah woi* ala Bakoro maksud Author. Dilarang menaiki lift ketika menuju kelas. Diwajibkan menaiki tangga, karena dia mempunyai punya asisten bernama Kabuto yang selalu mengawasi lift 24 jam, udah kaya alfamart aja, apabila ketahuan menaiki lift ketika pelajaran nya, nilai diraport langsung MERAH, padahal kelas Shikamaru berada dilantai 4, *wuih ini sekolah apa mall* . Alhasil setiap pelajaran Pak Bakoro, encok Shikamaru mendadak kambuh, mana pelajaran nya jam 7 pagi lagi, tapi keadaan makin diperparah oleh Pak Bakoro karena jam pelajaran diubah menjadi jam 06.30, dia mengatakan 30 menit untuk senam pagi, untuk generasi muda yang sehat ,Kemudian,jam 06.15 murid-murid sudah harus berada dikelas. Sadis sekali Pak Bakoro inioke lanjut ke cerita.

*SimSimi : "Punya dong."

*Shikamaru : "gede gak anu nya ?."

*SimSimi : "Montoklah gannnn."

(Shino : wuapaaaaaaa simi HAHA).

*Shikamaru : "Berapa centimeter panjang nya?."

*SimSimi : "RATUSAN !." (dibagian ini Author ngakak guling-guling , sumpah ana zuzur )

-end chat-

"Wakakakkakakaka lawak abis," tawa Shino menggelegar di kamar Shikamaru. Mereka sekarang sedang nongkrong di rumah Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha iya nih," sambung Itachi menimpali perkataan Shino. Dia tertawa sampai-sampai mulutnya berbusa dan kejang-kejang. (itu ketawa apa epilepsi bang?).

-Skip Time-

"Woy Sasori , sini hp lo," teriak Kankurou ketika mereka sedang bermain PS di rumah Kankurou.

"Buat apa? Lo mau kepoin gue ya, " jawab Sasori yang kekeuh tidak mau memberikan hpnya.

"Ah , kampret lo , nusuk gue dari belakang."

"Nusuk dari belakang gimana , Armando,?" ujar Sasori. Dia memang korban telenovela, bagaimana tidak?. Setiap hari TV dikuasai oleh Nenek Chiyo. Tontonan nenek Chiyo setiap hari adalah Telenovela dan film I*dosiar yang menampilkan Naga terbang, Elang terbang serta berbagai hewan-hewan lain nya yang bisa mengeluarkan api dan jurus-jurus lain nya.( Maklum Author lagi dirumah mbah jadi tau *sepik*), makanya setiap hari dia selalu bermain ke rumah Kankuro untuk menonton TV, #kasiansekaliSasori #freepukpuk #KoinPeduliSasori #Sasoriingindtdimanjah #Sasoripastikuat #sasorijanganmenyerah.

"Armando Armando muke lo, lo kenapa ngerekam waktu gue joget ? Mana dikasiin ke Gaara lagi ."

"Oh itu hehehehehehe," ujar Sasori sambil nyengir tidak jelas karena merasa sudah di 'skak mat oleh Kankurou.

"Apa lo ? Mau banget lo disuruh Gaara?."

"Gaara berjanji mau ngasih foto Temari ke gue."

"HAH ! Apa ? Foto Temari ? Jadi Lo ..."

"My name is Christiano Ronaldo and i use Clear For Men," jawab Sasori sambil bergaya seperti Christian Ronaldo di iklan Shampo.

"Korban iklan banget sih lo ! Lo suka sama kakak gue ya ? Suka sama Betty La fea ?."

"iya hehehehehehehehe."

"Hahaahhahahaha sumpe lo, sejak kapan?."

"sejak ...,"

-flashback on-

"Kankurou , gue cantik gak pake behel?," tanya Temari ke Kankurou yang sedang bermain PS bersama Sasori, Dia baru pulang dari dokter gigi, untuk memasang behel berwarna hitam miliknya *warnanya mengerikan ya*.

"Iya cantik Nee-Chan, apalagi kalau puasa, Wah, kau bisa menyelipkan daging ayam di gigimu itu, dan itu salah satu keuntunganmu Hahahaha."

"Errr kau ! Baka Kankurooooou," teriak Temari sambil menghancurkan seisi rumah, Dia menyeret Kankurou, kemudian melemparnya hingga ke Kutub Utara *sadis abis*.

'manis juga kakak Kankurou,' batin Sasori dalam hati

-flashback:off-.

"Apanya yang manis ? Dia seperti monster begitu dibilang manis."

"Dia itu IS-TI-MEWAAAA. Chibi Chibi Chibi Ha Ha Ha," jawab Sasori dengan suara yang dibuat manja dan sok imut.

Kankurou sweatdrops.

"Eh kau joget dulu dong, nanti ku rekam, ikuti joget ku ya," Ujar Kankurou licik. Dia ingin membalas dendam atas kelakuan Sosori yang membuatnya malu didepan ayah, kakak serta adiknya dan dia ingin membuat Sasori malu juga, dia juga berencana memasukan video Sasori Joget ke Youtube.

"Ha? Buat apa?."

"Joget saja, aku janji akan memperlihatkan video mu ini kepada kakak ku. Temari pasti akan kagum melihatmu," ujar Kankurou meyakinkan Sasori kalau video itu akan sangat menguntungkan Sasori.

"Ah baik lah ini demi Temari. Temari abang datang !."

'bego banget sih sasori hahaha',batin Kankurou

"Iyewh kamseupay, ayo, ikuti gue ya, " jawab Kankurou menggebu-gebu sambil melakukan pemanasan.

Akhirnya,mereka berdua pun berjoget. Sasori mengikuti gerakan Kankurou yang tidak bisa dikatakan 'normal'. Lagu '7icons berjudul Playboy' pun menggema di kamar Kankurou.

"GAK GAK KUAT GAK GAK KUAT , AKU GAK KUAT, SAMA PLAYGIRL PLAYGIRL," Kankurou bernyanyi sambil diringi joget hula-hula nya, kemudian diikuti oleh Sasori. Mereka merekam aksi nya dengan HandyCam milik Kankurou. Namun, lama kelamaan, Kankurou terlihat menikmati joget nya, dengan PD nya dia beteriak di depan HandyCam "buat temen SMP gueh, buat temen SD gueh, buat temen nyokap gueh, buat temen bokap gueh, buat temen Gaara dan Nee-chan, yuk mari kita joget." (inget ga yang video Marshanda yang menuai kontroversi itu ? Nah ekspresi nya Kankurou juga kayak gitu).Rencana awalnya untuk membuat Sasori malu, sepertinya gagal, malah, dia membuat dirinya sendiri malu. Dasar Kankuro EGO LO !. *dibunuh Kankurou*.

Tiba-tiba,

"Kankurou, sudah ayah kira kamu memang berpotensi untuk membuat boyband. Ayah sudah melihat tarian dan jogetmu tadi !. Ayo bikin Boyband 'KankurouHunter, ayah akan jadi manager yang profesional untuk boyband kita."

Sabaku Rei, ayah Kankurou ternyata melihat jogetan Kankurou.

"...," Kankurou mangap , tidak tau mau jawab apa

"Ajak Sasori untuk masuk boyband mu,kau mau kan Sasori?."

"So Pasti Om ! ." Kemudian Sasori dan Sabaku Rei berpelukaaaannnn ! *sumpah ini random banget*.

Ah sudah-sudah, mari kita tinggalkan cerita Sasori, Sabaku Rei, dan Kankurou yang tidak jelas itu yah. dan kita beralih ke cerita yang selanjutnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keesokan harinya.

"Hosh hosh," Temari ngos-ngosan. Bagaimana tidak ?, dia sekarang sedang berlari menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai 4. Temari rela pergi sekolah jam 5 pagi, disaat Gaara dan Kankurou masih membuat pulau dibantalnya, Temari malah sudah harus pergi meninggalkan bumi ini #eh #salahsalah, dia harus pergi kesekolah karena hari ini ada pelajaran Pak Bakoro yang terkenal sadis !.

"Ah 15 menit lagi," ujar Temari melanjutkan langkah nya menaiki tangga

Akhirnya, dia sampai di lantai 4 sekolah nya. Ketika akan membuka kelasnya,

"Loh , kok dikunci ?," ujar Temari dia mencoba membuka kelas disebelah nya, ternyata dikunci, buka kelas disebelah nya lagi, dikunci juga. Akhirnya, Temari menemui penjaga sekolah yang berada di lantai dasar.

"Kampreto unyoso , turuno lagio , ambo capeko," ujarnya sambil menyiapkan energi dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga.

Sesampainya dilantai dasar,

"Pak Hidan, kok pintunya dikunci yaa ? Ini kan sudah jam 6 pagi ," ujar Temari, dia tidak melihat bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya yang sedang berbicara dengan Pak Hidan. Kebiasaan sih , siapa suruh nunduk mulu !.

"Oh, jadi gosip yang bilang kamu homo itu tidak benar ya," ujar Pak Hidan berbicara ke Pria yang berada didepan nya.

"Ah tentu saja, mempercayai Majalah EXPRESS sama saja dengan tidak mengakui ketampanan ku," ujar Pria itu

"Ah iya iya," Pak Hidan sweatdrops.

'Cih PD sekali orang itu,' batin Temari

"Oh, Nak Temari, ada apa kemari ? Loh, kok pake seragam ?," Pak Hidan cengo melihat penampilan Temari.

"Ah, kenapa Pak ? Ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku ?," ujar Temari tidak mengerti,karena menurut Temari, penampilan nya seperti biasa, memakai kacamata bulat , rambut berkuncir empat, tidak ada yang salah kok, pikirnya.

"Tentu saja BAKA!," jawab pria yang tadi berbicara dengan Pak Hidan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru.

"KAU BAKA KEPALA NANAS , DASAR HOMO," Temari balas mengamuk , dia tidak terima dikatakan BAKA oleh kepala nanas itu.

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU HOMO ! Ini hari ulang tahun sekolah, Bodoh. Hoam merepotkan."

"Terus kenapa kalau ulang tahun sekolah?."

"ITU ARTINYA LIBUR ! Hahaha, " Shikamaru tertawa melihat wajah Temari yang polos.

"HAHAPA ? Pak Hidan jadi ini libur?,"

"Ya tentu saja Nak Temari. Pihak sekolah akan mengadakan Party nanti malam, makanya sekolah diliburkan, kau tidak membaca pengumuman, eh?," jawab Hidan tersenyum

'Oh iya aku lupa,' batin Temari.

-flashback on-

" PENGUMUMAN

Dikarenakan hari ulang sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan besok malam,maka besok sekolah DILIBURKAN! satu hari, dan pada perayaan tersebut juga , semua murid DIWAJIBKAN untuk memakai pakaian yang resmi.

Atas perhatian nya diucapkan terimakasih.

Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade Unyu Unyu

Semua murid mendadak mengalami kesurupan masal dikarenakan melihat kata-kata terakhir di pengumuman tersebut.

-flashback:off-

'Hah bodoh sekali kau Temari , didepan Shikamaru lagi, yang lebih parahnya aku tadi bangun kesiangan, dan AKU TIDAK MANDI huaaaa,' batin Temari mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hahahaha,dasar bodoh," Shikamaru masih menertawakan Temari

"Tidak bisa kah kau diam, kau sendiri ngapain kesini,sepagi ini hah?."

"Laptop ku ketinggalan," jawab nya singkat.

"Oh selamat mencari kalau begitu."

"Tidak bisakah kau menemani ku mengambil laptop ku?."

"Hah naik lagi ke lantai 4.?"

"Ya iya lah , kau kira kelas kita ada dilantai berapa kalau bukan lantai 4."

"Sekarang?."

"Bukan tahun depan ."

"Oh, tahun depan."

"Ya sekarang lah, DODOL GARUT ENAK SEKALI. Hoam, merepotkan."

"Tapi , aku capek Kepala Nanas, aku sudah ke lantai 4 tadi."

"Kita naik lift ,dodol .Tenang saja, tidak ada Bakoro disini."

Akhirnya Temari pun menemani Shikamaru mengambil laptopnya .

"Ehm Temari aku mau ngomong sesuatu," jawab Shikamaru terkesan ragu-ragu

"Apa? Penting kah?."

"Ah gimana ya ? Aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana."

"Jangan sok misterius gitu deh,"

'Ah, jangan-jangan, dia ingin menembak ku . Wah, ternyata pergi sekolah tidak mandi ada berkah nya juga ya,' batin Temari sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum ?. Anu itu ... Itu . "

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok . Itu apa sih?, " jantung Temari bedebar kencang. Dia berharap Shikamaru akan menembaknya.

"Ehm, ada nasi nyangkut di behel mu," jawab Shikamaru.

*GUBRAK*

"Oh iya ...," Ujar Temari sambil membelakangi Shikamaru ,kemudian, Ia membuang nasi yang ada di behelnya.

Temari tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. 'Tuhan bantu aku pergi dari sini ,' batin Temari lirih.

Makanya Temari, jangan cepet kepedean jadi orang . HAHAHA *Author dipukul pake kipas*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Review nya yaaa . Dibantu ya dibantu :D chapter 4 akan segera datang :) chapter 2 You're Not Sorry masih dalam proses yaaaa


	4. Konahagle

==========**Temari La Fea**====== =========== **Chapter 4** ========

Maaf kalau tulisannya masih semrawut. Gakbisa upload word nih. Bisanya .txt aja! Huaaaah :'( apa salahku. Saya akan berusaha mengupload word! Semangat!

Oke itu chapter 4 nya . Silahkan dimamam guys :p

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gajeness ,AC, OOC(sebagian disengaja :p) , typo(s) , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kita balas review dulu yaaaaa .

*Hello Kitty Cute : iyaaa Kitty-san, ngetiknya pake hp. Iya ini udah diupdate kok. Review lagi ya ! :)

*EMmA ShiKaTeMa : Wah, terimakasih Emma-san atas reviewnya. Iya, akan saya perbaiki. Ini udah update loh hehe. Review lagi yaa :)

*Anon : Sejak negara api menyerang :p

terimakasih reviewnya, Anon-san.

*Cuilan Bakpao : Makasih atas reviewnya Bakpao-san :) ini udah upadate lagi . Semoga bisa jelas ya hoho. Mind to review? :)

*sxehehe : eh ini is kampret,ngapain pake account aku buat ngomen -_-

*Sabaku Yuri : Makasih reviewnya Yuri-san, semoga terhibur ya dengan fanfic saya hoho.

*hmeidiana : Oke, akan saya perbaiki. Gomen, kalau humornya garing , susah memang membuat semua orang tertawa dalam waktu bersamaan :) Terimakasih reviewnya hmeidiana-san :)

*Suna Princess : Terimakasih masukan nya Suna Princess-san, sangat membantu :) oke . Semangat ! . Ini udah update, mind to review ? :p

*Yuikoike978 : Iya dong, gue gituloh wkwk :p makasih loh masukannya :D gak tau nih mau berapa chapter tergantung ilham dari Yang Maha Kuasa :p Ini udah apdet qaqa, ripyu lagi yaaa :D

*Guest : Sudah saya ganti qaqa, iya udah apdet nih, makasih kunjungannya :D

*Asakura Ayaka : Makasih makasih :D Sasori emang imut-imut gimana gitu yaa ! :D review lagi ya Asakura-san :)

*Mincha-chan : ini udah update Mincha-chan, review lagi ya :)

*KriwilKriwil : Ini udah update :) Makasih kunjungannya :) Review lagi ya? :)

*CharLene Choi : Makasih :) Makasih untuk masukannya CharLene-san , sangat membantu hehe :) udah update nih hehe. Mind to Review? :)

*kukurui: Makasih kakak kukur :p ini udah diupdate :D

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lo mau ke kondangan apa mau ke party sih,?" ujar Kankuro, setelah melihat penampilan sang kakak yang akan pergi ke party ulang tahun sekolah. Temari hanya memberikan tatapan deathglare keadiknya yang super nyebelin itu , mungkin mengejek Temari adalah hobi favorit Kankuro , apapun yang dikerjakan oleh Temari, selalu saja dikritik.

"Aduh Nee-chan, kau ini cepatlah ganti bajumu, hapus itu make-up yang ada diwajahmu, kau seperti **monyet** hahaha !," tawa Kankuro meledak, Kankuro masih terus saja mengejek Temari. Temari yang sedang duduk bersamanya dikursi ruang tamunya hanya diam, 'Sabar Temari.. Sabar.. Kalau dia mengomentari sekali lagi, kau tendang saja kepalanya' batin Temari sambil mencoba membuat dirinya tegar. Padahal, hidungnya sudah kempang kempis mendengar kritikan dari Kankuro yang terkenal cerewet dan LEBAY itu. Dia memilih diam,tak menjawab perkataan adiknya yang semakin menjadi.

"Nee-chan,sudah siap?," Gaara yang sudah keren dengan tampilan jas hitamnya pun keluar dari kamarnya, dan menghampiri Temari yang sedang menunggu dirinya diruang tamu.

"Sudah dong, kita tunggu Hinata ya, dia ingin pergi bersama kita." jawab Temari singkat, dia mencoba mengacuhkan tawa Kankuro yang berada disebelahnya. Akhirnya tembok kesabaran Temari runtuh,tidak kuat menahan emosinya, makanya pake semen tiga roda dong #malah ngiklan -_-, lanjut,

"Kau ini kenapa sih, kenapa tertawa-tawa seperti itu?," lanjutnya sambil membentak Kankuro. Mukanya sudah memerah dan keluar asap dari hidung serta telinganya (biar kayak dipelem pelem gitu lho).

"Tentu saja aku tertawa, kau lihat Gaara saja shock melihat penampilanmu." ujar Kankuro sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Gaara yang memang sedang mematung, wajah Gaara terlihat shock, dia memperhatikan Temari dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Kau ini mau kepesta, kenapa memakai kebaya dan sanggul seperti itu,kacamatamu itu juga besar sekali, riasan wajahmu itu sangat menor !," lanjut Kankuro mengomentari penampilan kakaknya, bak make-up artist terkenal. Tak lama kemudian, pecahlah ketawa Gaara, dan akhirnya Gaara dan Kankuro mengadakan ketawa bareng.

"HUAHAHAHA KAYAK **KANJENG MAMI**, OH YEAHHH", tawa Kankuro dan Gaara membahana hingga keseluruh rumah.

Temari yang sudah eneg melihat kedua adiknya yang sedang tertawa itu kemudian memilih masuk kekamarnya, dan mengganti baju serta menghapus make-up yang dikiranya tidak menor itu. Gaara yang biasanya selalu membela Temari disaat suka maupun duka , sekarang berada dipihak Kankuro Lebay itu . Menyakitkan . Mak Jleb. Nusuk.

"Emang apa salahnya gitu pake kebaya sama pake sanggul? Rese amat sih tuh orang, ini kan party !," omel Temari dihadapan kaca dikamarnya. Kemudian, Temari mengganti baju kebayanya dengan daster baru pemberian ibunya. Rambutnya dikuncir empat. Dia kembali memakai kacamata Harry Potternya, memakai sendal jepit Keroppi kesayangannya, kemudian, keluar menghampiri Gaara dan Kankuro yang masih tertawa. 'Sumpah, salah apa sih Ibu, sampai ngelahirin dua orang bocah gila bin rese ini' Temari ngedumel dalam hati.

"Gaara, aku sudah siap!." pekik Temari, saat dia berjalan menuju keruang tamu.

"Ini lagi, aduhhh Nee-chan, kau ini mau pergi kepasar ya pake daster kayak gitu?," ujar Kankuro mengomentari penampilan Temari (lagi).

"**STOPPPPPPPPPPPP!** Kankuro, kau ini kok cerewet sekali sih, Suka-suka gue dong mau make apa ke party. Mau pake daster kek, mau pake koteka juga bukan urusan lo!," Temari berteriak kearah Kankuro, sementara yang diteriaki hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian pake koteka? HAHA," tawa Kankuro meledak lagi, diringi oleh cekikikan dari Gaara.

Ingin rasanya, Temari memasukan sendal jepit ke mulut Kankuro hingga dia tersedak lalu meninggalkan bumi ini, Temari membayangkan, koran besok pagi pasti akan memuat "Seorang bocah meninggal dunia, dikarenakan keselek sendal, setelah menghina penampilan kakaknya yang cantik jelita". Oke berita yang terakhir itu dusta. Wah pasti keren sekali, batin Temari senang.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata datang kerumah Temari.

"M-maaf k-kalau sudah menunggu lama," jawabnya sambil menunduk. Kedatangan Hinata, memang ditunggu oleh Temari, yang sudah ingin melepaskan diri dari kedua bocah gila bin rese tersebut. "Temari, belum ganti baju,?" jawab Hinata sambil melihat kearah Temari.

"Tuhkan gue bilang juga apa, baju yang lo itu gak cocok untuk pergi ke party," Kankuro lagi..lagi mengomentari penampilan Temari.

"Temari-chan, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu, bolehkah kita berbicara dikamarmu,? Hinata menyampaikannya dengan nada serius. Pasti tentang Naruto, hyuhh dia dan Gaara memang menjadi mak comblang, untuk hubungan Hinata dan Naruto. Aneh ya, Hinata yang malu-malu dan cantik suka Naruto yang berisik dan ceroboh, belum lagi Naruto kan 2 tahun dibawah mereka. Hyuuuh BERONDONG.

"Tentu saja," ujar Temari sambil menarik Hinata kekamarnya.

"Temari, ini aku bawakan dress untukmu, dan ini ada soflens, pengganti kacamatamu."

"Apa? Soplans? sop jenis apaan tuh? kok ditaroh dimata?," jawab Temari cengo, karena dia baru mengetahui ada Sop yang bisa ditaruh dimata. Pengganti kacamata pula.

Uwihhh! Emejing (Amazing) bangettt.

"Sudah, nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang ganti dulu bajunya." Hinata memberikan bajunya, Temari menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan akhirnya mengganti bajunya dengan dress yang diberi oleh Hinata.

"Eh Hinata, ini kok keteknya nampak? Bulu ketek gue yang panjang jadi ketahuan dong, bentar yak gue cukur dulu," Temari kemudian ngeloyor, pergi mencukur bulu keteknya yang rimbun, serimbun hutan amazon.

Hinata dan readers sweatdrops.

Setelah mencukur bulu keteknya, Temari kembali kepelukan Hinata (ini apaan sih kata-katanya). Hinata pun mulai memakaikan soflens berwarna bening sebagai pengganti kacamata bulat Temari dan tetap mempertahankan warna jade mata Temari yang indah itu. Ecieeee.

"Aw Hinata perih banget nih, kayak ada yang nyangkut-nyangkut gitu dimata gue," ujar Temari sambil merem melek merem melek.

"Emang pertama makainya gitu, nanti lama-lama terbiasa kok", Hinata mulai mengeluarkan seperangkat alat make-up nya kemudian mulai menghias wajah Temari yang hitam eksotis itu.

"Nah Tema, kuncir rambutnya dibuka ya, aku keriting-keriting ya rambutnya." Hinata mulai mempermak Temari. Memakaikan make-up tipis di wajah Temari, dan Voila! Temari pun sudah siap pergi kepesta dengan gaun setali berwarna abu-abu dan hells berwarna senada, dengan gaya rambut blonde ikal, tanpa kacamata bulatnya. Kan sudah make soflens gitu loh.

"Nah gitu dong, kan sedikit lumayan,lumayan aneh hahahaha" Kankuro mengomentari penampilan kakaknya, sambil nyengir-nyengir. Dia tidak mau mengakui, kalau kakaknya terlihat cantik malam ini. Gengsi dong.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sesampainya Temari, Hinata dan Gaara disekolah, mereka langsung disambut dengan tatapan heran dari seluruh penghuni sekolah. Tatapan heran itu tertuju pada Temari dengan penampilan barunya.

"Wuih buju buset, kowe ayu tenan," Kiba menghampiri Temari dan langsung mengomentari penampilan Temari yang sangat berbeda.

"Makasih Kiba," ujar Temari sambil malu-malu kucing.

Sementara disamping Temari dan Kiba telah berdiri 4 orang yang di 'cap' homo satu sekolahan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, dan Uchiha Itachi. Kasihan #freepukpuk.

"Shika, bagaimana? Temari cantik kan?," ujar Hinata ke Shikamaru sambil mencolek-colek pinggang Temari. Temari sudah nyengir-nyengir gak jelas, dia sudah tersipu malu, melihat Shikamaru yang sudah memandangi penampilan barunya.

"Cantik apanya?, tetap sama, hitam dan mempunyai gigi yang berkarat," ucapan Shikamaru itu membuat Temari bagaikan mendapat petir disiang bolong, walaupun ini malam sih. Kata-kata Shikamaru langsung nusuk ulu hati Temari yang paling dalam. Ingin rasanya dia kedokter gigi dan melepas behelnya saat itu juga. Hinata yang sudah mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Temari menyukai Shikamaru, melihat kearah Temari dengan tatapan tidak enak. Ya, kalau gak enak jangan dimakan dong! #eh

Party Ulang Tahun Konoha High School 10 pun telah dibuka oleh Kepala sekolah KHS 10,Tsunade Unyu Unyu. Entah kenapa, Author menuliskan kata-kata itu merasa berdosa . Wakkaka . Ok lanjut kecerita.

Setelah sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah, Pak Bakoro yang terkenal sadis pun memberikan materi yang berisi tentang awal pembangunan Konoha High School yang telah berusia hampir 30 tahun, sambil memegang ular kesayangannya yang bernama "Ujang". Ketika pemutaran video awal dilaksanakannya kegiatan belajar mengajar yang pertama , Pak Bakoro terus saja berteriak ketika melihat foto dirinya saat muda.

"Wah !itu aku! itu aku!, Ya ampun cakep sekali ya saat muda, kelihatan berkharisma." ucapnya dihadapan ratusan murid. Para murid terlihat kaget, bagaimana mungkin, Pak Bakoro yang terkenal sadis dan cool gimana gitu, tiba-tiba narsis , dan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Sampai video tersebut selesai diputar, Pak Bakoro belum juga selesai dari teriakan-teriakan mautnya setiap melihat foto saat mudanya. Selanjutnya, acara pemotongan tumpeng, yang dilanjutkan dengan acara dansa.

"Ayo semuanya anak-anakku, MARKINSA! **MAR****i** **Kita** **daNSA **! Yeah," ujar Asuma kepada seluruh murid-murid.

"Ingat, dansanya cewek cowok ya, bukan **cowok-cowok**, Ingat ingat ! Ting," ujar Kakuzu, guru ekonomi yang terkenal sangat pelit dan perhitungan.

Peringatan Kakuzu itu, sontak membuat semua murid mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Shikamaru dan teman-temannya.

"Cih, merepotkan!," dengus Shikamaru kesal.

"Eh, kenapa pada ngeliatin kita semua nih?," ujar Shino panik.

Tidak seperti Shikamaru dan Shino yang mengeluarkan suara, Neji dan Itachi hanya terlihat cuek. Padahal dalem hati, udah emosi jiwa raga.

Semenjak gosip homo beredar, entah kenapa, semua yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru and the Geng selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan kata homo.

Misalnya nih ya . Saat istirahat, Shikamaru dan Shino masih mengerjakan tugas, sementara Neji dan Itachi telah selesai lebih dulu. Cacing-cacing diperut Itachi sama Neji udah mengadakan konser, masa mereka harus nunggu Shikamaru sama Shino dulu. Udah keburu pingsan dong. Nah akhirnya, mereka kekantin duluan, Shikamaru sama Shino nyusul. Eh pas diperjalanan kekantin, mereka berdua jadi bahan ejekan anak-anak satu sekolah. "Ih, gosip itu bener ya ternyata," "Y**a Ampun Itachi ternyata pasangan homonya Neji**," "Ampun cakep-cakep kok penyuka sesama jenis sih," "Ya Ampun, Author kok keren banget sih *ditimpuk bata* dan 'Ya Ampun' 'Ya Ampun' yang lainnya. Terus pas Itachi mau makan, sendok dimeja mereka habis, adanya dimeja sebelah. Itachi menyuruh Shino ambilin, malah diteriakin "Waw Sooo sweeet" sama anak-anak yang ada dikantin. Kemudian hening.

"Shika, you dance sama aku yuks," ajak cewek berambut blonde dikuncir ekor kuda. Kemudian wanita itu menarik tangan Shikamaru dan mereka berdansa bersama.

"Ck, merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru singkat.

Temari hanya cengo, saat Hinata meninggalkannya untuk berdansa dengan Naruto. Sementara Kiba sedang asyik berdansa bernama Shion,Shion loh ya bukan Shino! wanita yang telah lama menyukai Kiba. Ternyata ada juga ya yang menyukai Kiba. Secara, dia kan culun gitu *Author dikencingi Akamaru*. Apalagi saat dia melihat pria pujaannya tengah berdansa dengan Ino. Wanita berambut pirang berkuncir kuda, 'cih dasar rambut karatan !' batin Temari sambil menatap sinis kearah Ino. Padahal kan rambutnya sendiri karatan-_- .

Sementara dia? Tidak tau harus berdansa dengan siapa? "Betapa malang nasibkuuuu." Temari bernyanyi didalam hati. Temari pun hanya bisa memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang berdansa dengan Naruto. Sementara Gaara berdansa dengan Matsuri, gebetan doi. OMG, Gaara tersenyum disekolah. Biasanya kan Gaara memasang wajah sok cool ketika disekolah.

"Neji dansa sama Tenten, Shika sama Ino, Shino sama Karin, lah gue," ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, matanya tertuju kepada seseorang berambut blonde, yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan Hinata berdansa dengan Naruto. Yak, dapet, akhirnya dapet mangsa juga huahauhaua batin Itachi licik.

"Ehm sendirian,?" Itachi mencolek Temari, memasang wajah coolnya, dengan suara selembut mungkin saat menyapa Temari.

"Hah, apa?." jawab Temari, dia tidak mendengar perkataan Itachi, tapi dia tau kalau Itachi mengatakan sesuatu saat mencoleknya. (Author : Woo sepik, bilang aja budeg gitu!, Temari:Kamatari no jutsu! )

"Kau sendirian,?" jawab Itachi dengan nada tinggi dan penuh penekanan.

"Apa? Korengan?," Temari masih tidak mendengar perkataan Itachi. Salah sendiri, udah musik gede, gaya bicaranya Itachi dilembut-lembutin lagi.

"KAU SENDIRIAN?," teriak Itachi ditelinga Temari, membuat Temari langsung menutup telinganya, 'bisa-bisa kena budeg permanen nih' batin Temari sebel.

"WOY SANTE DONG," Temari membalas teriakan Itachi.

"Hehe maaf ya. Temari, mau berdansa denganku?," Itachi membisikan perkataannya, lembut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Temari sumringah, ternyata ada juga cowok yang mau berdansa dengannya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sementara dikediaman keluarga Sabaku,

"Kankuro, videomu udah ayah masukan ke Youtube loh," kata ayah mereka bangga. Video menjijikan itu ternyata telah diupload kesitus video terfavorit didunia. Padahal Kankuro sudah menyembunyikan kaset video itu, dibawah tempat tidur, tapi tetap saja Ayahnya bisa menemukannya.

"APAAAA?," teriak Kankuro. Yak, Kamera! Zoom in, Zoom out. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kalau dimasukan ke Youtube, berarti video nista-nya akan dilihat oleh jutaan orang. "Kapan ayah menguploadnya?." lanjutnya dengan pasrah. Ia pasrah menghadapi nasibnya dimasa yang akan datang.

"Uwih Kankuro, baru beberapa jam yang lalu aja udah 1000 visitors loh," . Terlihat Sabaku Rei sibu mengotak atik laptopnya.

"Nama Videonya apa?, aku mau lihat," ujar Kankuro dengan nada bersemangat, setelah mengetahui videonya telah dikunjungi 1000 orang dalam beberapa jam terakhir.

"_Ka__nkurou Horny dan Sapi Keblenger_," jawab Sabaku Rei enteng,dengan memasang wajah tidak berdosanya, dia asal-asalan memberi nama video nista Kankuro. Mungkin, dengan nama itu, mendadak duo Kankuro dan Sasori menjadi terkenal, seperti artis Kisame, yang terkenal lewat Goyang Paus Melahirkan.

"APA!? Arti '_Horny_' kan jorok Ayah," jawab Kankuro, dia shock, dia merasa tidak '_Horny_' ketika melakukan gerakannya, yang paling menyedihkan itu adalah Sasori, karena dia dibilang Sapi Kebelenger oleh Sabaku Rei, kasian sekali. Sekali lagi #koinpeduliSasori #Sasoriingindimengerti #Sasoripastikuat #Sasorianakyanghebat #Sasorijanganputusasa.

"Emang apa artinya?, itu kan artinya tanduk kuda," Sabaku Rei dengan nada sok tau, sok tempe. Kamus dari mana pula itu _horny_ dibilang tanduk kuda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sementara, Temari sedang berdansa dengan Itachi. Ecieeeee cuitcuit.

"Ehm, Temari kau cantik sekali hari ini. Aku sampai pangling loh,"

"Miapa? (demi apa?) Ciyus?(serius?)," jawab Temari dengan kata-kata alaynya.

"Iya dunkxxxxx," jawab Itachi tak kalah alay.

Dansa mereka terhenti ketika, Shikamaru menghampiri mereka dilantai dansa.

"Masih ada nasi gak tuh dibehel lo,?" tanya Shikamaru ke Temari, dengan nada ngece.

"Enak aja, udah bersih nih." jawab Temari menjawab pernyataan Shikamaru. Padahal jantungnya udah berdetak tak karuan.

"Bagus lah," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Lo ganggu dansa gue tau gak?," seru Itachi sewot dan melemparkan tatapan pergi-dari-sini-atau-kubunuh-kau ke Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menganggu dansanya.

"Maap bro," ucap Shikamaru ngeloyor pergi.

Padahal, Temari pengen ngeliat Shikamaru berlama-lama lagi. Pengen melihat wajah tampan yang malas itu. Awwww, sepertinya Temari telah jatuh cinta kepada Shikamaru. Apakah mungkin Nerd sepertinya mendapatkan pria tampan, udah tampan terkaya lagi! Impossible banget.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hinata, ini gimana baju sama soplans lo,". Saat ini, mereka sedang berada dimobil Hinata, dan dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"Buat kamu aja," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dia kan emang orang kaya, jadi suka seenaknya ngasih barang ke Temari.

"Makasih ya, ngomong-ngomong gimana dansa mu bersama Naruto," tanya Temari ke Hinata. Gaara yang berada ditengah hanya menjadi kambing congek.

"Temari, Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadaku dan aku bilang iya."

"APA," Gaara dan Temari berteriak kaget mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto bisa mendapatkan wanita cantik dan kaya seperti Hinata.

"Iya aku serius, makasih ya atas bantuan Gaara dan Temari,"

"Wah, selamat ya Hinata." ujar Gaara memberi selamat kepada Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Gaara. Oh ya Temari, softlens ya sebelum tidur jangan lupa dilepas yah, kemudian dicelupin ke airnya. Entar aku contohin deh," Hinata menjelaskan kepada Temari dengan sejelas-jelasnya, cara penggunaan softlense beningnya. Hinata memang berniat untuk merubah penampilan Temari. Karena dia kasian melihat Temari yang selalu diledek oleh anak-anak sekolahan.

"Temari, kau tadi berdansa dengan Uchiha Itachi ya?,"

"Iya, Hinata, dia itu baik sekali," ujar Temari, terus bercerita tentang kebaikan Itachi kepadanya sepanjang jalan kenangan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Temari mencoba mempraktekan cara memakai softlens yang telah diajarkan oleh Hinata. Meski beberapa kali meleset, tapi akhirnya softlens itu berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna dimatanya. Sesuai dengan saran Hinata, Temari melepas kunciran empat yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Memakai bedak, dan lipgloss. Setelah selesai berdandan, Temari keluar dan bersiap-siap sarapan.

"Kau tidak pakai kacamata, Temari?," tanya Ayahnya.

"Ada, ditas, nanti saja pakenya," jawab Temari berbohong.

"Wow, kenapa tidak kuncir empat, Nee-chan?,kau pakai bedak ya?" Kankuro heran melihat penampilan Temari dan mencoba untuk mengomentari penampilan kakaknya lagi.

"Suka-suka gue dong, masalah buat lo?," Kankuro hanya terdiam , tidak menjawab pernyataan Temari. Dia takut akan ada adegan piring terbang dimeja makan. Karena kakaknya bisa berubah jadi monsterbehel berekor satu yang mengerikan!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Keluarkan buku gambar, penghapus,pensil, dan jangka kalian, Sekarang!," Teriak Kakuzu, sang guru ekonomi, dengan nada lima oktaf kepada murid-muridnya.

"HAHHH," ucap murid-murid kaget. Ini kan ekonomi, mana mungkin mereka membawa buku gambar dan jangka.

"HAH HEH HAH HOH, cepat keluarkan!," teriak Kakuzu kembali, yang membuat murid-murid mengalami budeg mendadak.

"Tapi senpai, tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya, kalau kami disuruh membawa buku gambar dan jangka," ujar Shino mengomentari pernyataan Kakuzu.

"Jangan banyak alasan, cepat keluarkan, karena kita akan menggambarkan kurva dan diagram interaksi pelaku ekonomi," Dia kemudian berjalan menuju bangku murid-muridnya, mengecek satu-satu meja murid-muridnya. Kemudian, tersenyum sinis. "Tidak membawa ya?,"

"Iya Senpai," jawab Murid-murid bersamaan.

"Kalian tenang saja, disini saya akan menjual buku gambar, jangka,penghapus,dan pensil dengan harga yang murah." Kakuzu promosi sambil mengeluarkan barang dagangannya.

"Dasar otak dagang,licik," dengus Shino kesal.

"Nah, penghapus ini harganya 25 Yen, pensil 30 Yen, jangka 100 Yen, buku gambar 60 Yen," Kakuzu menjelaskan harga barang dagangan nya yang membuat murid-murid terbelalak kaget. Mata mereka melotot, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa. Murid-murid mengalami epilepsi mendadak.

"Buset, mahaal banget, bisa kagak makan 2hari nih," ujar Temari kecewa. Dia memang tidak membawa buku gambar dan jangka. Tapi jika membeli buku gambar dan jangka Kakuzu dia akan dihukum . 'Aku galauuuuuu' ujar Temari dalam hati.

"Kalau kalian tidak membawa konsekuensinya adalah tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran saya selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya." Kakuzu mengulangi kata-kata lama-lama-lama-lamanya. "dan kalian harus menulis surat cinta ke Pak Orochimaru bertuliskan "Orochimaru,I HEART YOU,"

Murid-murid shock. Buset, mana berani mereka macam-macam ke guru terkiller sejagat raya itu.

"S-senpai, apakah harganya itu tidak kemahalan?," ujar Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Tentu saja tidak, kalian tidak tau pengorbananku membeli ini semua. Aku diterjang badai dan gelombang (lebay), naik angkot, belum lagi untuk beli bakso kalau laper dijalan, belum lagi untuk beli es cendol. kalau haus, belum lagi kakiku yang pegal, belum lagi kalau sendalku putus, dan belum lagi belum lagi yang lainnya," ujar Kakuzu dengan nada susah.

"Ck, mendokusai," seru Shikamaru, dengan gaya ngantuknya.

Akhirnya, semua murid membeli barang-barang dagangan Kakuzu, hingga ludes terjual, kecuali Temari, dia terlihat 'Galau' karena uangnya 'pas-pas'an. Galau memilih Makan atau Kakuzu. Sungguh pilihan yang memberatkan!

"Ehm Temari, ini barangmu, kenapa tidak kau ambil," ujar Kakuzu sambil menunjukan jangka dan buku gambar yang tersisa.

"I-tu punya saya senpai?," tanya Temari sambil terbata.

"Iya, Shikamaru bilang ini untuk kau, ambilah, dan cepat gambar," jawab Kakuzu sambil mengipas-ngipaskan duit.

Temari pun mengambil jangka dan buku gambar yang diberikan oleh Kakuzu. Kemudian,mulai menggambar.

KRING KRING.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah, Terimakasih ya anak-anakku," senyum Kakuzu sambil pergi.

"Kyaaaaa, kantong gue kempes," ucap murid-murid serempak minus Temari.

Kemudian, Temari menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

"NANAS, WEH NANAS," ucap Temari sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shikamaru.

"Apa, cewek merepotkan, hoam," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kenapa kau membelikan buku gambar dan jangka untukku,?" Temari memperhatikan pria yang berada didepannya. Wuah, cakep sekali.

"Karena mukamu terlihat susah," Kemudian, Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Err, nanti akan kuganti uangmu," Temari menggebrak meja Shikamaru kemudian pergi. Temari berharap kalau jawaban Shikamaru tadi adalah "Karena Aku Menyukaimu,Temari" bukan "Karena Mukamu terlihat Susah". Tapi itu semua hanya khayalan semata.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kankuro, tadi ayah dapat e-mail dari acara SpotNgepot7, kalau videomu akan dimasukan kedalam acara itu," ujar Sabaku Rei sambil berteriak kesenangan. Saat ini dia baru pulang kerja, dan langsung memberitahu berita yang menghebohkan seisi rumah.

"A-Apa?," jawab Kankuro.

"Hahaha kau akan terkenal sebentar lagi Kankuro, di e-mail orang itu bilang kalau gaya bicaramu bisa menjadi trend diseluruh Jepang,"

"Ayah serius,?" kali ini giliran Gaara yang membuka suara.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk, acara yang membahas fenomena unik didunia itu?," Temari mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dia keselek tempe mendengar pernyataan ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi, Kankuro akan terkenal," Sabaku Rei menjawab sambil sumringah.

"Video yang mana sih ayah?," Gaara penasaran, apakah video yang direkam Sasori, perasaan itu biasa saja, hanya menyebabkan orang-orang mengalami penyakit "Ketawatidakberhentiitis" yang akut.

"Lihat saja di Youtube, judulnya Kankuro horny dan Sapi Keblenger, ayah mau makan dulu, ibumu mana?,"

"Arisan." jawab Temari singkat.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Temari dan Gaara serempak sambil menuju kekamar Gaara untuk membuka Youtube.

Setelah ketemu video Kankuro dikotak pencarian, ternyata video itu telah dikunjungi oleh 1jt visitors. Buset. Dahsyat banget.

Disitu Temari dan Gaara saling bertatap muka melihat saudara mereka berjoget-joget bersama Sasori dengan backsound 7icons. Ketika hampir mencapai klimaks,

"Nee-chan bufferingnya lama banget." desah Gaara dari raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Tunggu dulu aja, volumenya difull aja, kalau udah selesai bufferingnya biar kedengeran."

"Baiklah," ucap Gaara menuruti keinginan kakaknya. "Nee-chan kau tau aplikasi Konohagle dihandphone."

"Gak." jawab Temari singkat.

"Ayo download disitu kita bisa chat dengan orang-orang Konoha, dan bisa buat grup chat. Itu sedang ngetrend loh dikalangan anak gaul Konoha,"

"Masa?,"

"Iya, sini mana handphone mu biar aku download," Gaara terlihat bersemangat sambil mengambil hp Temari, sementara Temari masih terus memandangi video Kankuro yang masih buffering.

'**Welcome to Konohagle. Chatting with Stranger People With Unique Name**'

_Kami akan mengacak secara random patner chatting Anda silahkan add mereka jika anda menyukai mereka dan anda bisa chatting dengan mereka kapan saja . Gratis!_

**Masukan username:**

**TemariCutezzzz**

"Nee-chan, nama chattingmu ini aja ya," Gaara menunjukan hp ke Temari.

"Enak aja! Gak mau! username gue, "**Wanitamalam**" aja," Teriak Temari dihadapan Gaara. Kali ini gantian Gaara yang histeris.

"Nama macam apa itu!," ujar Gaara.

"Yaudah, **gadismanja** aja,"

"Itu menjijikan Nee-chan."

"Apa dong?."

"**SakunoTema** aja ya,"

"Yaudah."

~**Username:**

**SakunoTema**

'_Welcome_!**SakunoTema**._Happy chatting!_' tulis aplikasi itu.

"Add aku dong. Add aku dong. **GaaraTeddyBear**," ujar Gaara mempromosikan usernamenya.

"Apa? Itu lebih menjijikan dari nama yang kuberi tadi, Gaara!,"

"Tapi imut," Gaara lalu memberikan hp ke Temari, dan Temari mulai berselanjar didunia chatting.

Here's your patner.

'**KankuroGantengBanget**: _Hai_.

(8.47pm)

**SakunoTema** : _APA_-_APAAN NAMA INI HAHAHA_

(8.49pm)

**KankuroGantengBanget**: _Kenapa kau_ _tertawa ada yang aneh _? _btw ini siapa yah_?

(8.52pm)

**SakunoTema**: _Temari_.

(8.53pm)

**KankuroGantengBanget: **_HUAPAHH!_

**SakunoTema invite GaaraTeddyBear to this conversation.**

**GaaraTeddyBear: **_Username lo merusak mata__gue, Nii_**-**_chan_**.**

(8.55pm)

**SakunoTema: **_Setuju!_

(8.57pm)

**KankuroGantengBanget: **_Gue lebih eneg ngelihat username Gaara_**.**

(8.58pm)

**SakunoTema:**_Gila satu rumah aja pake chattingan!_

(9.00pm)

**KankuroGantengBanget: **_Gue bubuq dulu eah_

(9.02pm)

**GaaraTeddyBear: **Alay!

(9.02pm)

**KankuroGantengBanget has disconected.**

**You has disconected.**

**GaaraTeddyBear has disconected.**

Nee**-**chan absurd banget ya,"ucap Gaaraketika merekamengakhiri chatting**.**

"Iya."

Kemudian,terdengar suara dari laptop Gaara**. "Untuk teman SD gueh, untuk teman SMP gue, untuk teman SMA gue, untuk teman nyokap gue, untuk teman bokap gue, untuk teman-teman Gaara dan Nee-chan. Yuk mari kita joget."**

Temari dan Gaara sweatdrops. Rupanya ini kata**-**katayang bakal menjadi trend diJepang.

**Pip..pip..**

Terdengar bunyi handphoneTemari,tanda masuknya chatting dari Konohagle. Temarimenepuk keningnya, ternyata dia lupa exit aplikasi chattingnya.

Here's your patner:

**IpingHandsome**

**SakunoTema**: _Buset_...

(9.05pm)

**IpingHandsome**: _Apa?_

(9.07pm)

**SakunoTema**: _Nope_.

(9.08pm)

**IpingHandsome**: _Lo_ _minta_ _nomor_ _hp_ _gue?_

(9.10pm)

**SakunoTema**: _Bukan._ _Maksudnya_ _itu_ _no_ _problem_.

(9.11pm)

**IpingHandsome**: _Udah yah gue mau bobok_. _Gue udah add lo_._Confrim ya_.

(9.15pm)

**IpingHandsome has disconected**.

Temari mangap.

"Huah aplikasinya seru juga yah. Gaara, udah ya gue bobok dulu."

Temari kemudian masuk kekamarnya dan tidur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Keesokan harinya, Jam 2 pagi.

"**MATA GUE**! **DAFUQ**!" teriak Temari.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TBC**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Review ya heheheh :D


	5. BrokenHeart?

==========Temari La Fea============== =========== Chapter 5 ===============

Silahkan dimamam guys, chapter 5 nya xD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gajeness ,AC, OOC(sebagian disengaja :p) , typo(s) , abal-abal , alur cepat, NO-EYD :p hehe. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"**MATA** **GUE !** **DAFUQ !,"** Temari berteriak histeris. Membuat seisi rumah bangun karena teriakannya. Dia kemudian melepas softlensnya. Matanya bengkak dikarenakan menggunakan soflens terlalu lama.

**"APAAA?ADA APAAA?** **WHAT HAPPEN, MANA** **YANG TERBAKAR,** **YA AMPYUUUNNN!,"** teriak Sabaku Rei yang langsung mendobrak kamar Temari.

**"APA**-**APAAN SIH NEE-CHAN INI, INI MASIH JAM 2**," ujar Kankuro sambil merem **"****KYAAAA**, **MATAMU!**," lanjutnya dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

**"MATANYA BERTELUR !,"** ujar Gaara kalap.

**"ITU BENGKAK**,**BODOH! CEPAT,** **LETUSKAN** **MATANYA!,"** Kankuro ikut-ikutan kalap.

**"DILEPAS DULU MATANYA, AYO LANGSUNG KITA LEPAS!,"** teriak Gaara dengan semangat 45.

**"MATA MANA BISA DILEPASKAN!** **ITU YANG** **BENGKAK KELOPAKNYA BUKAN MATANYA!** **YANG BENER ITU,DIKOMPRES!,"** teriak Kankuro sambil menyaingi semangat 45 milik Gaara.

**"SEMUANYA DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!,"** teriak Sabaku Rei membahana seperti disinetron-sinetron. "Temari matamu kenapa?,"

"Aku lupa melepas soplans hingga bengkak seperti ini," jawab Temari meratapi kesialannya. Dia terlalu capek tadi malam, sehingga lupa melepas softlens. Iya, semalam dia sangat capek menertawai video nista Kankuro.

"Softlens ? Kau pakai softlens? Pantas kemarin kau tidak memakai kacamatamu. Sudah, besok kita kedokter mata,sekarang lanjutkan tidurmu," ucap Sabaku Rei kemudian pergi meninggalkan Temari , Gaara, dan Kankuro.

"Matamu bisulan seperti itu pasti gara-gara sering mengintip aku mandi ya," ujar Kankuro dengan PDnya.

"Aku lebih berminat mengintip kucing mandi dibandingkan kau. Gimana besok aku pergi sekolah kalau mataku bengkak seperti ini?," Temari curhat ke adiknya.

"Kan kau mau pergi ke dokter mata sama ayah, berarti kau tidak sekolah besok," Gaara memberi petuah bak Mario Teguh.

"Aku besok ada ulangan Sejarah, pelajaran Bakoro. Kau tau kan Bakoro itu sadis,"

"Ya sudah, kau pakai kacamata bulat Harry Pottermu saja," Kankuro memberikan saran yang menurut Temari sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Tetap kelihatan dong bengkaknya, apa aku pakai kacamata hitam saja,"

"APA? PLEASE JANGAN, kau akan seperti TUKANG PIJIT jika memakainya, Nee-chan." Gaara membayangkan kakaknya pergi kesekolah dengan memakai kacamata hitam dan membawa tongkat. Mengerikan.

"Pakai saja kacamata kanjeng mami mu, itu minus juga kan?," ujar Kankuro memberi saran yang buruk lagi. Yang benar saja dia memakai kacamata seperti itu disekolah, bisa-bisa jadi bahan hinaan.

"Itu sama saja membunuh reputasiku," dengus Temari kesal. "Bagaimana kalau aku pakai kacamata bulat Harry Potterku saja, pasti bengkaknya tidak akan terlihat," lanjut Temari dengan nada bersemangat.

GRRRRRRR!

"Itukan yang aku bilang pertamakali ," Kankuro mengaruk-garuk meja, saking gemesnya.

Sementara Gaara sudah teler dilantai.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Keesokan harinya, Temari ngos-ngosan menaiki tangga. Ini pelajaran Bakoro, manusia prasejarah. Mana ulangan pula.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh," Temari ngos-ngosan ketika memasuki kelas. Matanya masih perih. Tapi, ia tutupi dengan kacamata bulat nan indah miliknya.

"M-m-atamu kenapa Tema-chan,? tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Gara-gara lupa copot soplans,"

"K-kan sudah aku bilang, Tema,lepas softlens sebelum tidur,"

"Kowe nganggo softlens to (kamu makai soflens?)," tanya Kiba cengo.

"Iya. Tapi bikin bengkak, bikin sebel," teriak Temari sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"KELUARKAN KERTAS SELEMBAR! CEPATTT, SOALNYA SAYA DIKTE," teriak Bakoro ketika memasuki ruangan kelas. "Tidak ada pengulangan," Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Soal no 1. Untuk membuktikan rasa cinta kalian kesaya. Tuliskan sejarah keluarga saya. Nama Kakek dan Nenek Saya, Nama Ibu Bapak saya, dll,"

Murid-murid sweatdrops. Gak berbobot banget sih soal sejarahnya!

"Soal ke 2. Sebutkan penyebab meletusnya Perang Dunia Ke 2, KUMPULKAN 20 MENIT DARI SEKARANG"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lo sering ngintip orang mandi ya,?" ucap Shikamaru , dia menghampiri Temari dan membuat jantung Temari serasa mau copot.

"Enak ajaaaa, kagak tau," Temari mencoba menutupi raut wajahnya yang kaget plus kegirangan karena disapa sang pujaan hati.

"Cepatlah kedokter mata, kau bisa buta kalau membiarkan matamu seperti itu,"

"HAH? BUTA? Berlebihan sekali kau nanas!,"

Kemudian Temari ngeloyor pergi kekantin. Shikamaru pun kembali ke bangkunya lalu tidur.

"Eh kalian semua tau gak ada aplikasi yang lagi heboh di Konoha loh," Shino mempromosikan aplikasi chatting terbaru miliknya.

"Hah? aplikasi apaan tuh," ujar Itachi penasaran.

"Aplikasi chatting gitu,Namanya Konohagle, cuma buat anak Konoha aja, yang nyari temannya aplikasi itu, jadi diacak, kita chatting sama strange people di add juga sama bisa bikin grup chat." Shino menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Hayooooo, buruan download." lanjut Shino mempromosikan aplikasinya.

"Wah keyeeenn," ujar Neji dan Itachi kemudian mengeluarkan hp dan men-download aplikasi itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua chatting dengan aplikasi itu.

"Eh Shika kira-kira udah ada belum ya aplikasinya," tanya Neji sambil mengambil hp Shikamaru yang berada disamping kepala Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian, tawa mereka pecah

"HAHAHAHAAAAA username Shika, lawak bangettttt!,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Welcome to Konohagle**. **Chatting with Stranger People With Unique Name**!

Kami akan mengacak secara random patner chatting Anda silahkan add mereka jika anda menyukai mereka dan anda bisa chatting dengan mereka kapan saja . Gratis!

**Welcome**,** SakunoTema**.

**You Have 2 people request**.

Temari membuka daftar permintaan temannya.

**IpingHandsome**

**KankuroGantengBanget**

Entah kenapa Temari ingin muntah melihat nama diurutan kedua.

Pip..Pip..

**IpingHandsome:** _Makasih udah diconfirm yah._

(04.05pm)

**SakunoTema**: _Wokeh , sama-sama. Btw lo siapa ya?_

(04.06pm)

**IpingHandsome**: _Panggil aja Aransh. Lo?_

(04.08pm)

**SakunoTema**: _Sunale uleule._

(04.10pm)

Entah kenapa Temari menganggap nama palsu yang diberinya itu sangat aneh. Patner chattingnya yang bernama IpingHandsome tidak membalas chattingnya.

Kemudian:

Pippp...pipppp

**Grup: Anak SMA Konoha yang Gaul Ghelakkkkkk**

**Info Grup : Invite ceman-ceman kalian anak SMA ke grup enehhh eaaah.**

**GaaraTeddyBear add you to this grup.**

**People in Here:**

**-SakunoTema**

**-GaaraTeddyBear**

**-KankuroGantengBanget**

**-KumbangKumbangdiTaman**

**-IpingHandsome**

**-KerutanKeramat**

**-SasoriInginDimengerti**

**-RambutSelembutSutera**

**-CepolPwuolbanget**

**-SebutSajaBunga**

**-PinkyGirl**

**-OrTetapMuda**

**-Kibakuntet**

**-Ramenaruto**

**-Hinasajaakuh**

**-Matalaser**

**Cepolpwuolbanget: **_Hai Guys! Kenalin nama kalian dong ! :)_

(04.20pm)

**PinkyGirl**: _Sakura, anak KHS 12. Lo?_

(04.23pm)

**Cepolpwuolbanget**: _Tenten, anak KHS kenal Sakura._

(04.24pm)

**GaaraTeddyBear**: _Gaara,_ _KHS 10._

(04.25pm)

**KankuroGantengBanget**: _Kankuro,_ _KHS 11._ _Salam kenal cewek-cewek._

(04.26pm)

('cih, ganjen' batin Temari mengomentari chat adiknya. Saat ini, dia tidak ingin muncul, Hanya ingin mengomentari nama-nama chatting di grup itu saja)

**KumbangKumbangdiTaman**: _Shino,KHS 10_

(04.26pm)

(Temari sweatdrop ketika melihat usernamenya Shino -_- lagu dangdut memang selalu menginspirasi seseorang.)

**SasoriInginDimengerti**: _Sasori_,_KHS 11._ _Ingindimanjahdandimengerti_.

(04.28pm)

**KankuroGantengBanget**: _Cih,_ _Sasori sok oke banget!_

(04.30pm)

**KerutanKeramat** : _Itachi_,_KHS 10_, _sama kayak Shino_.

(04.31pm)

(Ternyata kerutan diwajah Itachi, kerutan keramat, apakah Temari akan dikutuk menjadi cantik ketika melihat kerutan itu? Kita lihat saja.)

**RambutSelembutSutera**: _Neji_, _KHS 10 juga :D_ _salam kenal Cepol._

(No comment, rambut Neji memang selembut sutera)

(04.35pm)

**CepolpwuolBanget**: _Nama gue Tenten bukan Cepol_. _Salam kenal juga Neji_.

(04.37pm)

**SebutSajaBunga** : _Ino Yamanaka,_ _KHS 10 dongse._

(Temari kaget dan ngakak melihat username Ino, wanita yang selalu genit didepan Shikamaru. Usernamenya kayak korban pemerkosaan -_-. Temari menganggap Ino sebagai musuhnya untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru setelah melihat adegan dansanya . Ternyata Ino alay juga, walaupun wajahnya lebih cantik sedikit dibandingkan Temari.)

(04.39pm)

**Kibakuntet** : _Kiba,KHS 10_

(Kiba kuntet? Wakkaakkakaa Temari tertawa ketika membaca nama Kiba. Kuntet? Kenapa gak Santet aja sekalian)

(04.40pm)

**Ramenaruto**: _Uzumaki Naruto,_ _KHS 10._ _Hobi:_ **chatting,** **makan** **ramen**, **berwajah Tampan seperti Zayn Malik**.**CelaluhcayangHinatacelamanya .**

(04.42pm)

(Temari mengalami kejang-kejang membaca kalimat Naruto yang terakhir.)

**Hinasajaakuh**: _Kyaaaaaa Naruto-kun!_ _Hinatajujacayangnarutocelama nya_. _Hinata,_ _KHS 10._

(04.44pm)

(Seluruh penghuni Grup Chatting sweatdrops. Apalagi Temari, sahabat Hinata. Melihat username Hinata yang seakan-akan meminta semua orang untuk menghinanya)

**Matalaser**: _Inisial S_. _KHS 12._

(Cih,sok misterius banget sih. Pasti nama aslinya Suparjo atau gak Sutarmin)

(04.46pm)

**Cepolpwuolbanget** : _Hmm_,_kayaknya ada yang_ _belum memperkenalkan diri deh._ **IpingHandsome**, **OrTetapMuda**, _sama_ **SakunoTema**.

(04.47pm)

Pada saat Temari hendak membalas chatting Tenten, hpnya mati, dia lupa mencharge hpnya, kemudian dia bergegas menuju kekamarnya untuk mencharge hp.

Sementara yang terjadi di grup.

**KumbangKumbangdiTaman**: Shika, cepetan perkenalkan diri lo!

(04.49pm)

**IpingHandsome**: Shikamaru, KHS 10.

(04.51pm)

**PinkyGirl**: Kau Nara Shikamaru, orang terkaya itu?

(04.52pm)

**IpingHandsome**: Ck Mendokusei. Gue out dulu mau tidur.

(04.53pm)

**SebutSajaBunga**: Shika kita privatchat aja yuk:D

(04.54pm)

**KankuroGantengBanget** : Hai cewek-cewek sapa aku dong.

(04.55pm)

**Cepolpwuolbanget**: Males. Enaknya kita ngomongin apa yah.

(04.56pm)

**Rambutselembutsutera**: Tenten, kita privat chat aja yuk.

(04.58pm)

**GaaraTeddyBear**: HAHAHAAAAA Nii-chan dicuekin.

(05.00pm)

**SasoriInginDimengerti**: Kasian deh elu.

(05.01pm)

**KumbangKumbangdiTaman:** Eh, tau gak sih lo, soalnya si Bakoro itu gila banget yak. Penting gak sih kita tau nama moyangnya.

**RambutSelembutSutra:** Yoi, dasar manusia prasejarah. Sumpah mukanya mirip HomoErectus gak sih?

**KerutanKeramat:** Masih gantengan HomoErectus kale hahaha

**KumbangKumbangdiTaman:** LOL !

**OrTetapMuda: APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN!**

**KumbangKumbangdiTaman:** Oh kita itu lagi ngomongin guru sejarah kelas kita, kelas XII IPA 1. Namanya Orochimaru, tapi murid-murid biasa manggilnya Baka Orochimaru, atau Bakoro.

**OrTetapMuda: **Oh gitu ya?

**RambutSelembutSutera:** Iya, lo kenal?

**OrTetapMuda: TENTU SAJA ! AKU OROCHIMARU GURU SEJARAH.**

**KerutanKeramat: **Oh gitu yah.

**KumbangKumbangdiTaman: HUAPAAAH!**

**RambutSelembutSutera: HAAAA?**

**KumbangKumbangdiTaman leave this group**

**RambutSelembutSutera leave this group**

**KerutanKeramat leave this group.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aduh mati kita!," Shino kalap, tentu saja dia sudah mengejek guru mereka di Konohagle.

"Kyaaaaa," teriak Itachi dan Neji bersamaan.

Sementara Shikamaru, sedang tertidur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pemirsa_,_ketemu lagi bersama eyke, Deidara Selalu Terdepan (lo kate Yamaha) dalam acara SpotNgepot7 emang paling Ngepot Di Konoha. Hihihihi," Host berambut kuning, bekuncir satu memandu acara itu.

Entah kenapa, menurut Temari, host itu sangat aneh. Saat ini, dia dan keluarganya nongkrong di ruang tv. Menanti video nista Kankuro yang akan ditayangkan di acara itu. Sebenarnya Temari, tidak mau nonton, tapi karena diancam oleh Sabaku Rei, dia menurut saja. Padahal dia lagi asyik-asyiknya chatting bersama Aransh . Ck! Menyebalkan.

"Saat ini, kita akan membahas tentang Video Youtube terheboh di Konoha, yang dibuat oleh orang Konoha juga." Host yang menggunakan topeng pun berbicara.

Kemudian, seorang penari hula-hula lengkap dengan batang tumbuhan melewati keduanya.

"INI BELUM BAGIAN MU UNTUK LEWAT, ZETSUUUUUUU!," bentak sipembawa acara berambut kuning.

"Sungguh aneh," batin Temari.

"Heheh maaf pemirsa, sekarang Tobi Anak Baik, akan membacakan urutannya," sang pembawa acara menarik nafas "Peringkat ke 7 adalah TrengTreng -," si pembawa acara terlihat cengo, "ssstt Zetsu Zetsu, lewat!," bisik si pembawa acara.

Kemudian, penari hula-hula dengan batang tanaman kembali lewat.

"Peringkat ke 7 adalah Video **Tindik Menggila Pain**, baik kita saksikan video yang sudah dilihat oleh 2jt orang sejak sebulan yang lalu." ucap si pembawa acara bertopeng.

Dicuplikan video terlihat pria berambut orange, sedang menindik nindik bagian mukanya. Hidung, mulut, kuping, semua ditindik. Buset.

"Peringkat ke 6 adalah Video **Bom Duar Duar** oleh Deidara, ditonton oleh 2,1 jt orang heheh kyaaaaa ternyata video saya masuk jugaaaaa waahhh terimakasihhhh buat semua yang mendukung saya, saya terharu," si pembawa acara berambut kuning menangis berpelukan bersama pembawa acara bertopeng. Kemudian, penari hula-hula lewat lagi.

"Hiks Hiks... Saya masih terharu, saya tidak menyangka video saya mendapat apresiasi yang besar di masyarakat. Sekarang Deidara bisa membahagiakan emak. Emak , I love You pull mak. Deidara sayang emak, emak baik-baik ya dikampung .hiks hiks," Si pembawa acara berambut kuning masih terus menangis dan si penari hula-hula terus saja lewat.

Temari cengo melihat Kankuro , Gaara, dan ayahnya menangis bombay melihat tayangan itu. Apanya yang sedih sih. Sementara, Temari masih terus melanjutkan chattingnya bersama Aransh.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi, yang ke 5 adalah Video **Push Push Hota Hai**."

Divideo itu terlihat sepasang kekasih yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pembuat video tindik menggila, Pain bersama kekasihnya, Konan, berlari ala film India, sambil menyanyikan lagu India, dan bermain Hula Hup. Entahlah apa hubungannya Hula hup dengan India. Saya juga tidak tau.

"Yang ke 4 adalah Video **Mengejar Kutang** yang telah dikunjungi 2,5jt visitor,".

Di video itu terlihat seseorang wanita bercepol mengejar kutangnya yang terbang .

"Buset yang ngerekamnya kurang kerjaan." ujar Temari sambil terus chatting bersama Aransh.

"Posisi ke 3 adalah Video **Ramen Sayangku**, yang dikunjungi 3jt visitor."

Divideo itu terlihat pemuda berambut kuning sedang menyantap ramennya hingga mangkuk ke 25. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih Hinata.

"Gilaaa Naruto, itu perut apa gentong," Gaara mengomentari penampilan sahabatnya di video tersebut.

"Posisi kedua dengan nama yang cukup aneh , **Kankuro Horny dan Sapi Kebelenger**, dikunjungi 3,1jt visitors,"

"KYAAAAAA, KANKURO KEREN," ujar Sabaku Rei sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kankuro.

Sementara Gaara dan Temari, sedang sibuk ber'ngakak' ria. Sedangkan Kankuro sibuk merenungi nasibnya.

"Tobi suka sekali kata-kata si Horny loh, senpai," ujar pembawa acara bertopeng yang bernama Tobi itu ke pembawa acara berambut kuning.

"Yang mana?,"

"Yang buat teman SMA gueh, buat teman SMP gueh, buat teman SD gueh, buat teman bokap gue, buat teman nyokap gue, buat teman Gaara dan Nee-chan, yuk mari kita joget," Tobi memperagakan ekspresi menjijikan Kankuro di video itu.

"Hahaha iya, Si Horny kelihatan nya menikmati goyangannya. Sudah kita lanjutkan pembacaan videonya," Deidara ngakak sambil ngupil (?)

Kemudian penari hula-hula lewat.

Kankuro shock, kenapa dia dipanggil HORNY! OH MY GOD.

"Nama gue itu KankuroGantengBanget, bukan HORNY, bego," teriak Kankuro sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tobi di tv.

"Diposisi pertama tentu saja Video Joget Kisame, dengan judul Paus Melahirkan."

Yang sempat menghebohkan Konoha, dan menjadi trending topic selama 2 bulan penuh.

"Minggu depan kita akan mengadakan bincang-bincang bersama pembuat Video terkenal itu. Penasaran ? Makanya, terus saksikan spotngepot7. Bye byeeee," Pembawa acara ikut menari hula-hula bersama penari hula-hula yang memakai batang tanaman tadi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Pip...pip

Here's your patner:

KerutanKeramat

**KerutanKeramat**: Helo

(08.06pm)

**SakunoTema**: Hai

(08.08pm)

**KerutanKeramat**: nama?

(08.09pm)

**SakunoTema**: Temari.

(08.10pm)

**KerutanKeramat**: WAH ternyata ini patner dansa ku :) aku Itachi.

(08.11pm)

**SakunoTema**: aku sudah tau dari grup :p

(08.12pm)

Pip..pip

**IpingHandsome**: Sunale ule ule

(08.13pm)

**SakunoTema**: Aransh

(08.14pm)

**IpingHandsome**: Lagi pa ne? (wkkwkwkw)

(08.15pm)

**SakunoTema**: Chat aja, lo?

(08.16pm)

**IpingHandsome**: Mikirin lo

(08.17pm)

Chatting terakhir Aransh sukses membuat Temari terbang kelangit ke tujuh.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Temari," panggil wanita cantik bermata lavender siapalagi kalau bukan Hinata.

"Ya, kenapa?,"

"Aku punya produk." ujar Hinata sambil menunjukan produk apa yang akan dia promosikan.

"What is that?," Temari sok bule sambil memainkan kacamata yang sekarang sering dipakainya.

"Sabun pemutih. Merk nya Baycling,"

"Hah?," Temari cengo, Baycling itukan produk pemutih yang biasa dipakai ibunya mencuci.

"Ini sabun dari Italia, kamuo bisao putiho, setelaho pake ituo (kamu bisa putih setelah pake itu)," Hinata berkata dengan logat Italia nya.

"Heh, sumpe lo?,"

"Serius, kamu liat muka dan badan ku sekarang, dulu aku hitam kayak kamu," Hinata mencoba menyakinkan Temari untuk menggunakan produknya. Karena dia ingin membuat Temari menjadi cantik dan mendapatkan perhatian Shikamaru.

"Berapa lama?,"

"2-3 minggu,"

"Heh buset.. Cepat amat, lo yakin ini aman?,"

"Iya aku yakin, pakai yah, aku tunggu perubahannya 2 minggu lagi," ujar Hinata sambil ngeloyor pergi bersama Naruto. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Naruto, Hinata memang jarang pergi kekantin bersama dia.

"Baiklah, produk ini akan ku coba." ujar Temari mantap.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tema," panggil pria berambut hitam, dengan kerutan disamping mata dan dekat hidungnya.

"Ya," ucap Temari sok imut.

"Shika, kita makan yuk. Ayooo," ujar Ino sambil menarik lengan Shikamaru, kemudian melewati bangku Temari bersama Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh Temari sesaat kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

'cih, korban pemerkosaan itu selalu menggoda Shika,' batin Temari kesal.

"Tema, mau kekantin? Kenapa tidak membalas chat ku," jawab pria yang berada disamping Temari sambil memainkan hpnya.

"Iya, ayo. Maaf hp ku mati hehe, kenapa tidak bareng saja sama temanmu?," Mereka beranjak dari bangku dan mulai berjalan kekantin berdua. Itachi tidak memperdulikan fans-fansnya memperhatikan dia dan Temari dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Aku malas kalau berjalan dengan mereka, gosip homo itu benar-benar menyiksa,"

"Apakah gosip itu benar?," ujar Temari menatap Itachi lekat-lekat karena penasaran dengan pengakuannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku normal, kami semua normal. Aku bahkan sudah menyukai seorang wanita."

"Wah, siapa?,"

"Rahasia." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mereka memesan makanan .

Mereka makan sambil diiringi canda tawa diantara keduanya.

"Eh, shika. Kenapa kau melihat terus kearah si nerd itu,?" jawab Ino kesal, karena lelaki yang sedang bersama dia malah memperhatikan wanita lain.

"Tidak." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Gaulish people, dengerin ai yah, entar jam 7 malem, ai bakal tampil di acara spotngepot7. Lo semua harus nonton !," ucap Kankuro sok asik. Saat ini dia bersama Sabaku Rei terus saja melompat-lompat kegirangan karena mendapat tawaran untuk tampil di acara itu. Dia menghentikan lompatannya ketika melihat Gaara dan Temari sedang makan dan mengatakan kabar itu dan mengakibatkan Gaara tersedak tulang ayam (?)

"Asik.. Asik," Kankuro kembali melompat-lompat disusul oleh Sabaku Rei. Sungguh Ayah dan anak yang aneh.

"Kankuro, kita diundang tampil kan," teriak Sasori yang baru saja datang. Kemudian mereka bertiga melompat-lompat memutari meja makan. Membuat Temari dan Gaara yang sedang makan tidak menikmati makannya. Apalagi, saat Temari melihat Sasori mengedipkan mata kearahnya, dia langsung tersedak sendok (?)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pemirsa, berjumpa lagi bersama saya Deidara Selalu Terdepan bersama Tobi Anak baik, diacara SpotNgepot7, emang paling ngepot di Konoha,hihiihihih" ucap pembawa acara yang membuat Temari eneg.

"Kali ini, kita kedatangan bintang Youtube loh, iya kan senpai?,"

"Bener banget. Kita kenalin dulu mereka,"

Kemudian penari hula-hula yang membuat acara itu tambah aneh, lewat.

"Yang pertama, ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Pain and Konan,"

Kemudian, seseorang berambut orange dengan tindik yang memenuhi wajahnya dan wanita berambut biru keluar dari kandangnya.

"Selamat datang ya." ujar Deidara sok imut sambil menyalimi tamunya

"Yang kedua, Uzumaki Naruto."

"dan yang ketiga adalah Horny dan Sapi Kebelenger."

"HUAHAHAHAA Nii-chan dipanggil Horny," tawa Gaara pecah ketika mendengar Kankuro dipanggil dengan nama aneh. Saat ini dia, Temari, dan Sabaku Rei sedang menonton acara SpotNgepot7.

"Dan pembuat video Mengejar Kutang, Tenten! dan pembuat video Joget Paus Melahirkan, Kisame!." ucap sang pembawa acara lantang.

"Err, maaf om. Nama aku tuh-" ujar Kankuro ragu, belum sempat Kankuro menjelaskan, ucapannya dipotong oleh Deidara.

"Gue bukan om lo," jawab Deidara sinis.

"Kalau gitu tante aja," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"ehem.. Aku ini COWOK ya , COWOK," Deidara menyaringkan volume suaranya.

"Tobi mau tanya ke Pain dan Konan, kok bisa sih dapat inspirasi membuat video itu,"

"Kita itu penggemar India, nih lihat kita bawa poster Sharul Khan, makanya kita membuat itu." jawab Konan dengan anggun dan disetujui Pain, kekasihnya.

"Terus, Tenten, kok bisa kamu mengejar kutangmu?," tanya pembawa acara berambut kuning sambil menahan tawanya.

"Itu, kutang itu pembawa rejeki, kemarin aja aku ditembak cowok gara-gara kutang itu, pas kutang itu aku jemur, eh malah terbang ditiup angin, langsung saja aku kejar, eh malah direkam sama Rock Lee, sumpah itu gak sengaja," Tenten menjelaskan dengan tampang serius.

"Nah sekarang Tobi tanya ke Naruto, kok makannya banyak sekali sih?,"

"Aku pengemar Ramen No 1 di Konoha." jawab Naruto singkat, gak nyambung.

"Iya kok bisa sih menghabiskan ramen 25 mangkuk dalam waktu kurang dari 5menit,"

"Aku pengemar Ramen No 1 di Konoha," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Iya aku tau. Aku tau, kok bisa gak mual apa perutmu?," Deidara sudah mulai kesal dengan jawaban Naruto yang itu-itu aja.

"Aku kan pengemar Ramen No 1 di Konoha," jawab nya lagi sambil senyum.

"SUDAH CUKUP ! CUKUP, kita beralih ke Kisame saja," Deidara mulai emosi, ingin sekali dia menendang Naruto keluar dari studio.

"Dapet inspirasi dari mana mengenai goyang Paus Melahirkan," tanya Tobi serius

"Dari Paus Melahirkan," jawabnya singkat.

"Memangnya pausnya melahirkan gimana?," tanya Deidara

"Ya, melahirkan." jawab Kisame

"Iya, Gimanaahhhhh?," lagi-lagi Deidara kesal.

"Pausnya itu melahirkan, jadi gue bikin goyang,"

"Sudah! Cukuphhh! Hentikan semua ini, aku sudah tidak tahan,Armando!," Deidara terlihat frustasi, singkat saja, Telenovela merasuki dirinya. Bagi Deidara hanya Konan, Pain, dan Tenten yang waras di studio itu.

"Sekarang giliran, Horny!, Tobi mau tanya sama Horny,"

"Horny! Horny ! Mate lo!, " Kankuro sewot.

Enak saja nama dia kan KankuroGantengBanget, mana mau di panggil Horny.

"Kenapa sih Horny dan Sapi bisa bikin video Nista seperti itu," Tobi bertanya dengan memasang tampang polos miliknya.

"Nama gue KankuroGantengBanget," jawab Kankuro singkat.

"Please deh bang, ngaca!," ucap Tenten disusul tatapan deathglare Kankuro.

"Nama gue Sasori,bukan Sapi pweash yaaach." ujar Sasori alay.

"Kenapa? Hayoo kenapa?," Tobi bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Karena kita berdua kan ganteng." jawab mereka kompak.

"Err, Tobi suka kata-kata Horny, yang buat temen-temen SMA gueh itu loh,peragain dong Hor," Tobi kegirangan.

Kemudian, Kankuro memperagakan ucapan maut itu dengan lebay, diiringi goyangan-goyangan ala Sasori, dan acara itu ditutup dengan goyang bersama.

Temari dan Gaara saat menyaksikan tayangan itu, mendadak malu mengakui Kankuro sebagai saudara mereka.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Libur semester 1 telah datang,

Semakin hari, hubungan Temari dan Aransh makin dekat. Andaikan oh Andaikan, Temari tau kalau Aransh yang selama ini sering chatting bersama dia itu adalah Shikamaru.

Aransh sering mengucapkan selamat tidur ke Temari atau hal-hal kecil lainnya, yang membuat Temari menyukai pria yang dia temui di Konohagle walaupun rasa sukanya tidak sebesar rasa sukanya ke Shikamaru. Untuk keluar dari aplikasi itu pun rasanya cukup berat bagi Temari. Akibatnya, Temari harus sering-sering mencharge hpnya.

Selama liburan, Temari juga menggunakan sabun pemutih yang diberikan Hinata, setelah seminggu menggunakan, telah terasa khasiatnya. Wajahnya tidak lagi sekumel dulu. Kulitnya terlihat lebih putih. Temari juga tidak jera, terus saja memakai softlens, walaupun softlens itu pernah membuat matanya bengkak.

"Eh buset, kok lo putihan ya," Kankuro lagi lagi mengomentari penampilan kakaknya. Kan itu merupakan hobinya. Hari ini, adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah di semester 2.

"Iya dong," jawab Temari sambil sumringah.

"Nee-chan cantik banget loh sekarang," puji Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Temari memang terlihat cantik sekarang, wajahnya terlihat lebih putih, penampilannya sudah tidak nerd lagi. Rambutnya diurai sempurna dan tidak menggunakan kacamata bulatnya lagi. Behelnya sudah dia ganti dengan model trendy. Temari memang tidak ingin melepas behelnya. Toh, behelnya malah membuat dia tambah manis, semanis Author.

Para pria yang dahulu sering mengejeknya sekarang mengejar-ngejar dia. Tidak hanya cantik, Temari juga pintar dibidang pelajaran, kepintarannya menyaingi Shikamaru.

"Cuit..cuit...Temari.," panggil para lelaki yang mengagumi Temari. Temari hanya tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Halo Kibaaaa," sapa Temari memanggil pria yang sudah satu semester menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Halo Tem, piye kabare?," jawab Kiba

"Hehe baik Kib,lo sendiri,"

"Apik," jawab Kiba singkat.

Kemudian, segerombolan pria ganteng dan kaya melewati bangku Temari. Pandangan Temari tertuju pada Shikamaru, ah sudah 2 minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Shikamaru, rindu juga! Dan juga, hampir satu semester dia memendam perasaannya.

Sepertinya, gosip homo sudah mulai pudar. Mengingat, Neji telah berpacaran dengan Tenten, sipembuat video Mengejar Kutang, Shino berpacaran dengan Karin. Sementara Itachi dan Shikamaru , Temari tidak tahu.

Pip..Pip...

One Message Receive

**GaaraSokOke**

(+62821xxxxx)

'Ini pasti Kankuro yang mengganti nama Gaara di hpku' batin Temari, dasar tukang bajak, mentang-mentang dulu tukan bajak sawah, sekarang tukang bajak hp! Ck

_"Nee-chan, bantu aku memilih kado untuk Matsuri"_

Dalam rangka apa Gaara berniat membelikan kado untuk Matsuri. Perasaan ulangtahun Matsuri masih lama deh.

To:

**GaaraSokOke**

(+62821xxxxx)

_Kado? Matsuri ulang tahun?_

Pip...Pip

One Message Received

**KankuroGantengBanget**

(+6282148xxxx)

'Tuhkan bener, dia bajak,' omel Temari dalam hati.

_Nee-chan, wanita itu biasanya suka kado apa ea?_

To:

**KankuroGantengBanget**

(+62821xxxx)

_Kado untuk apa sih?_

Pip...Pip

One Message Received

From

**KankuroGantengBanget**

(+62821xxxx)

_Kau kan jomblo ngenes, wajar saja tidak tau. Lebih baik kau tidak usah tau saja, nanti kau frustasi._

Sms Kankuro membuat Temari ingin menendang bokongnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

Ini ada apa? Kenapa adik-adiknya repot memikirkan kado. Temari memutar iris jadenya, untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Eh, kenapa melamun?," tanya seorang pria lembut yang menghampiri bangku Temari.

"Eh Itachi, aku sedang berpikir kenapa adik-adikku repot memikirkan kado ya," jawab Temari dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja, 3 hari lagi kan Valentine." jawab Itachi

"Valentine? Emang harus pakai kado?,"

"Tentu saja, Valentine kan hari kasih sayang, kau harus memberikan kado kepada orang yang kau sayang," Itachi menjelaskan sambil tersenyum "Ayo kekantin," ajak Itachi sambil menarik tangan Temari

Diperjalanan kekantin, para lelaki fans baru Temari terus berteriak-teriak tidak senang. Temari memang sering kekantin bersama Itachi. Itachi adalah teman curhat yang baik.

"Temari! Aku cemburu," ujar salah satu fans Temari lebay.

"Wah..Wah sepertinya sekarang banyak ya fansmu,"

Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Itachi. Dikantin, lagi-lagi Temari melihat Shikamaru sedang makan bersama Ino. Temari cemburu melihat hubungan keduanya. Tapi dia tidak berhak melarang, karena dia bukan pacar Shikamaru.

Pip..Pip..

Temari kaget melihat nada chatting dari hpnya, ternyata ada chatting dari Aransh.

**IpingHandsome**: Kau sedang makan?

**SakunoTema** : Iya. Kau?

**IpingHandsome**: Sedang tidak lapar.

"Siapa? Kok senyum-senyum begitu?," Itachi aneh melihat Temari yang tersenyum melihat hpnya

"Eh tidak- tidak," jawab Temari sambil cengengesan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Hari ini hari Valentine, Temari mengumpulkan segenap rasa percaya dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru akan menolak atau menerima itu urusan belakangan, yang jelas, dia akan memberitahu Shikamaru tentang perasaannya.

Temari sempat ragu untuk menyatakan cintanya, mengingat dimana-mana itu lelaki dulu yang menyatakan cinta, jarang sekali wanita menyatakan cinta. Tapi, setelah dibujuk Hinata dia akhirnya mau. Hinata membujuknya ketika dia dan Hinata membuat coklat bersama.

Temari melangkah menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan segerombolan anak laki-laki memberinya bungkusan.

"Temari-san, ini untuk Temari, aku sangat mengagumimu," ucap anak laki-laki itu

"Hehe terimakasih," ucap Temari tersenyum manis.

Tangannya penuh dengan bingkisan yang menjulang tinggi, hingga Temari dikejutkan dengan suara lelaki yang dikenalnya.

"Butuh bantuan?," Pria itu mengambil bingkisan yang menutupi wajah Temari.

"Terimakasih, Itachi," Temari sambil tersenyum . Itachi memang baik sekali kepadanya, Itachi selalu ada disaat dia butuh bantuan.

"Kau ada acara sore ini?," tanya Itachi serius. Saat ini mereka sudah berada dikelas mereka.

"Tidak, kenapa?,"

Saat Itachi hendak berbicara, tiba-tiba Shikamaru memanggil Itachi, dan menghampiri Temari dan Itachi.

"Ada pr?," tanya Shikamaru gak penting.

"Tumben kau menanyakan itu,?," Itachi memberikan tatapan lo-ganggu-gue-tau-gak

"Haha, baiklah aku pergi dulu," ucap Shikamaru, kemudian pergi.

Tumben dia tidak kembali kebangkunya dan tidur. Mengingat Shikamaru, jantung Temari berdegup kencang. Bingkisan yang sudah dia siapkan ditasnya itu akan diberikannya untuk Shikamaru sepulang sekolah.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu, aku tunggu jam 4 di taman ya," ujar Itachi tersenyum sambil berjalan kembali kebangkunya.

"Lo jadian sama dia?," ucap Shino kaget. Gila aje, orang sedingin Itachi bisa bersikap semanis itu ke Temari.

"Maybe," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Lo-lo suka sama dia?,"kali ini Neji membuka suara.

"Yap," Itachi memelankan suaranya, agar tidak didengar oleh Temari yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Kiba yang baru datang.

"Hah?Sejak kapan? Sejak dia jadi cantik? Dia memang cantik sekarang," jawab Shino sambil melihat kearah Temari yang sedang tersenyum "Manis lagi," lanjut Shino.

"Tidak, sejak pesta dansa." ucap Itachi.

"Pesta dansa apa?," Shikamaru yang baru datang bingung melihat arah percakapan ketiga temannya.

"Kami sedang menanyakan sejak kapan Itachi menyukai Temari?," ucap Shino sambil berbisik, dia takut Temari akan mendengarnya.

"A-PA? Kau suka dengan wanita merepotkan itu," ucap Shikamaru berteriak nyaring.

"Heh, nanas pelankan suaramu!," bentak Temari dari bangkunya.

"Ssttt," ucap Itachi, hampir saja Temari tahu.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Good luck Itachi," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap, dan kembali kealam mimpi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sudah hampir setengah jam, murid-murid kelas Temari menunggu kedatangan guru Matematika yang bernama Kakashi. Kemudian guru berambut putih bermasker masuk kekelas.

"Maaf, saya baru saja mengarungi kerasnya hidup ini, makanya saya terlambat, sekarang buka halaman 48." ujar Guru itu.

Murid-murid cengo. Super sekali alasan terlambatnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Pulang sekolah,

"Heh Nanas, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?," ucap Temari lembut sambil menunduk.

"Ya Ya, Baiklah, Mendokusei," jawabnya sambil menguap kearah Temari "Kalian duluan saja ya, nanti aku menyusul," Teman-temannya cengo seribu bahasa , tumben banget seorang Temari yang terkenal kasar ke Shikamaru menjadi seseorang yang lembut dan pemalu seperti itu. Teman-teman Shikamaru pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Itachi sesekali membalikan badannya untuk mencari tahu apa yang hendak Temari bicarakan.

"Temari, aku mau berikan ini," Shikamaru memberikan sebungkus coklat yang berada ditangan kanannya kepada Temari, coklat itu berbentuk love. Saat ini Shikamaru memang membawa dua coklat ditangannya, raut malasnya sudah sedikit hilang. Temari pun tersenyum saat menerima hadiah itu, dia sudah yakin bahwa cintanya berbalas. "Itu dari Itachi," lanjut Shikamaru dengan tatapan pemalas.

JEGERRRRRRR

"N-Nani?," Temari tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya, Kenapa Shikamaru yang memberikannya, bukan Itachi sendiri.

"Ya, itu..itu dari Itachi, ketinggalan dirumahku. Kemarin, kita membuat coklat bersama,"

"Oh," Temari memonyongkan mulutnya. Hancur sudah harapannya.

"Oh ya, kau mau bicara apa?,"

"Ehm itu, aku tidak peduli atas jawabanmu, yang jelas. Aku menyukaimu, aku merubah penampilanku hanya supaya kau melirikku. Hanya supaya kau menyadari kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Ini coklat spesial untukmu," Ujarnya sambil menunduk melihat telapak tangannya yang sudah dia tulisi dengan kata-kata tadi. Ternyata, Temari mengambil kata-kata itu dari buku puisi milik Kankuro yang berjudul "WajahGantengku" membaca judul itu membuat Temari mengalami rabun mendadak dan memberikan coklat buatannya ke Shikamaru. Pandangannya tertuju kearah coklat yang dipegang ditangan kiri Shikamaru. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat coklat ditangan Shikamaru bertuliskan

_Happy Valentine_

_Semoga hubungan kita langgeng ya._

_Ino love Shika._

"Hah Apa? Kau dengan Ino? Oh baiklah baiklah. Aku mengerti, sudah ya aku pulang dulu," Temari menangis didepan Shikamaru, hatinya hancur melihat orang yang dia cintai bersama orang lain. Pengorbanan Temari untuk dilirik Shikamaru pun tidak main-main, tapi itu pengorbanan yang sia-sia.

"Kau baik-baik saja?," Shikamaru mencoba menghapus air mata Temari, tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Temari.

"Tentu saja, aku kan strong, hahaha,kau bahagia lah bersama Ino," Temari tertawa garing.

"Maaf ya, bagiku kau tetap gadis hitam dengan gigi berkarat,"

MAKJLEB NUSUK BANGET!

Temari tidak menjawab perkataan Shikamaru, Dia langsung berlari keluar kelas dan pulang kerumahnya. dia pulang kerumahnya dengan menangis. Sumpah, itu cowok kurang asem banget sih. Dia sudah berusaha membuat dirinya menjadi gadis yang cantik untuk dia , malah seperti itu jawabannya.

'Enak aja, gue udah putih tau, kalau masalah behel? Memangnya kenapa kalo gue pake behel. Tega sekali dia' batin Temari, dia kesal dengan Shikamaru yang tidak menghargai pengorbanan dia. Seharusnya dia berpikir dua kali untuk menyatakan perasaannya ke Shikamaru.

'Kalo seperti ini , lebih baik aku memendam perasaan saja. Ck, belagu, mentang-mentang kaya. Gue benci lo nanas,' Temari kembali mengomel-ngomel didalam hati.

Diperjalanan,

Pip..Pip

**IpingHandsome**: Hai, gimana Valentine mu?

(2.01pm)

**SakunoTema**: Bad.

(2.03pm)

**IpingHandsome**: Kok bisa? Aku baru saja menghancurkan hati seorang wanita.

(2.05pm)

**SakunoTema**: Cowok itu makhluk paling menyebalkan. Kau jahat :D

(2.07pm)

IpingHandsome: _Aku __terpaksa_ _melakukannya._

(2.09pm)

Pip..Pip

**KankuroGantengBanget**: Aku dapet banyak kado loh. Aku juga baru nembak Rin, dan diterima.

(2.11pm)

**SakunoTema**: TERUS HUBUNGAN DENGAN GUEH APAAAAAAA?

(2.13pm)

Pip..Pip

**GaaraTeddyBear**: Aku baru jadian dengan

Matsuri loh.

(2.15pm)

**SakunoTema**: BUNUH SAJA AKU ! BUNUH!

(2.17pm)

Temari emosi, bisa-bisanya adik-adiknya memamerkan pacar baru. Sementara dia sedang patah hati sekarang. Ck tidak ber'prikejomblo'an.

Pip..pip

**KerutanKeramat**: Ingat jam 4 sore ini ya:D

Temari menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa kalau dia ada janji dengan Itachi sore ini, padahal kan dia tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Males gara-gara patah hati. Gara-gara si Nanas, gara-gara kata-kata mak jleb nanas, pokoknya gara-gara yang lain.

Sesampainya dirumah.

"Nee-chan, Happy Valentine day, ini kado untukmu," teriak Gaara sambil memberikan kadonya untuk Temari.

"Ini untukmu, jomblo," Kankuro memberikan kadonya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kami punya pacar baru loh," ucap Kankuro dan Gaara serempak.

GRRRRRRRRR

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maaf kalau misalnya humornya garing, memang dichapter ini lebih saya tonjolin ke Romancenya hehehe . Review ya senpai :)

Balas Review dulu :

**Nara kichika:** hehehe selamat berngakak ria ya :D ini udah update Kichika-san. Review lagi ya :D

**Yuikoike978: #pukpuk Yui :**D aaaaahhh udah di update senpai *ikut-ikutan nari gangnamstyle*

**Hello Kitty Cute : **Udah di update Kitty-san :D review lagi yaaah :D

**Cuilan **Bakpao : wkwkwk gapapa bakpao-san biar unyu unyu gimana gitcu :p ini udah diupdate :p Review lagi yaa :D

**Takana Nara : **Udah diupdate Takana-san :D review lagi yaah :D

**Teehee4869 :** hehehe udah diupdate :D review lagi ya xD

**Chikara:** heheh semoga terhibur :D

**Suna Princess :** Udah di update Suna-san :D review lagi yaaahhh :)

**CharLene Choi : **Hehe sip sip :D makasih masukan nya Lene-san :D ini udah update . Review lagi ya xD

**Nara Kazuki: **udah di update Kazuki-san :D review lagi yaaaa :D Kakuzu itu guru yang terkenal matre. Itu terinspirasi dari guru Author . Ada yang begitu soalnya :/ hehehe

**EMma ShiKaTeMa:** hehehe :D udah diupdate nih emma-san . review lagi yaa :D

Terimakasih buat review-review yang sudah senpai-senpai bikin untuk saya :D sampai juga dichapter 6 XD


	6. Jealous!

==========Temari La Fea============== =========== Chapter 6 ===============

Huah chapter 6 selesai juga *ngelap ingus*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gajeness ,AC, OOC(sebagian disengaja :p) , typo(s) , abal-abal , alur cepat, NO-EYD :p hehe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nee-chan, Happy Valentine day, ini kado untukmu," teriak Gaara sambil memberikan kadonya untuk Temari.

"Ini untukmu, jomblo," Kankuro memberikan kadonya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kami punya pacar baru loh," ucap Kankuro dan Gaara serempak.

GRRRRRRRRR

**"LO**-**LO** **GUE** **END!,"** Temari berteriak sambil menunjuk kedua adiknya saat mengatakan LO-LO, menunjuk dirinya saat mengatakan GUE, memberi isyarat seperti orang menggoreskan pisau dilehernya saat mengadakan END. Matanya melotot, dan terlihat sembab. Setelah mengatakan LO-GUE-END ke adik-adik nistanya, Temari melangkahkan kakinya, menuju kekamarnya.

Sementara, Gaara dan Kankuro mangap, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Eh, kenapa dia? Seperti nenek lampir begitu," ujar Kankuro sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Mana gue tau," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Cih, dasar laki-laki, semuanya sama saja, selalu menyakiti hati wanita," teriak Temari sambil mengacak ngacak rambut blonde miliknya.

"Tidak semua laki-laki bersalah padamu, contohnya akuuuu mau mencintaimu. Tapi mengapa engkau masih ragu."

Nyanyian lagu dangdut milik Basofi Soedirman terdengar dari ruang tengah, ternyata Sabaku Rei sedang berkaraoke ria berduet bersama Karura. Serasa dunia milik berdua.

Temari terpana mendengar suara ayahnya. Ternyata ayahnya masih mau mencintainya. Ih! Waw So sweet!

Temari melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kekamarnya.

Tanpa berganti baju sekolah, dia langsung merebahkan badannya ketempat tidur. Sesekali diliriknya jam yang setia menempel didinding kamarnya.

"Ternyata masih jam 2, masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi," ujarnya sambil merebahkan diri.

Temari berniat mencharge hpnya yang sudah mati sedari tadi karena dipakai chatting non stop bersama Aransh. Setelah mencari diseluruh kamar, chargernya ternyata menghilang. Akhirnya, Temari memilih menanyakan kepada Gaara dimana chargernya.

Temari menuju kekamar Gaara yang berada disebelah kamar Kankuro.

Pikiran jahil Temari muncul saat melihat Kankuro yang sudah tidur telentang dikamarnya, diluar mulutnya dialiri oleh larva berbusa yang sangat menjijikan. Kamar Kankuro dibiarkan terbuka. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari laptop Kakuro memutar lagu "Oppa-Gangnam Style"

"Huh, cepat sekali dia tidur," ujar Temari sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Temari berniat menggambil spidol berwarna merah,hijau,hitam,serta biru dan hendak melukis wajah Kankuro dengan gambar yang eksotis.

"Lalalalala, Kankuro Ileran. Hey, Kankuro jelek, Kankuro Gangnam Style," Temari bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil berjoget-joget saat mengambil spidol, kemudian menuju ketempat sang beruang (baca:Kankuro) yang tengah berhibenasi dan hendak mencoretkan wajah Kankuro yang sebagian basah oleh air liur yang sangat banyak.

Saat hendak menggambar, geraknya terhenti saat mendengar lagu yang terputar dari laptop Kankuro.

"**Baru kusadari, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, kau buat remuk seluruh hatiku,seluruh hatiku,"**

**JLEB!**

"Huaaa," ujar Temari sambil meninggalkan kamar Kankuro, meletakan spidol-spidol diwajah Kankuro, tanpa sempat menjalankan niat busuknya.

(Author: Rasain lo Temari, emang enak, jadi galau kan lo! Wkwk

Temari: Gue beri gibang juga lo!

Author: Kyaaaaaaa!)

Temari membanting pintu kamar Kankuro sambil mendengus.

'Baka Kankuro, bikin gue galau lagi kan!' batin Temari kesal. Sementara, yang disalahkan atas kasus "Galaunya Temari akibat mendengar lagu Dewa19" tidak tau apa-apa karena sedang berhibenasi.

Kemudian dia mengetuk kamar Gaara.

"Gaara!" teriaknya dengan suara do tinggi.

"Gaara gak ada!" saut seseorang didalam kamar.

"Lah, yang nyaut siapa dong?"

"Liam Payne," saut seseorang dari dalam

"Ck, Iya terserah. Liam Payne cakep abis, buka pintunya,"

"Wani piro?" jawab Gaara sambil cekikikan.

"Errrrr!"

**BRUAK!**

Saking dongkolnya, Temari kemudian menendang pintu kamar Gaara yang tak berdosa. Gaara yang berada didalam langsung mengelus-ngelus jantungnya, Barangkali jantungnya langsung rontok, akibat kaget mendengar bunyi kuat dari pintu yang ditendang Temari, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya.

"Nee-chan! Nanti rusak pintuku!" ujarnya memeriksa centi per centi pintunya, takut ada yang rusak. Kemudian, kembali memainkan laptopnya. Maklum, tenaga Temari, tenaga kuli. Sekali tendang, langsung lewat.

"Mana charger hpku," tanya Temari ketus, dia masih kesal dengan Gaara.

"Ada diatas rak buku, ambil sendiri!" jawab Gaara tak kalah ketus, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Temari mengambil chargernya, saat hendak keluar kamar Gaara, langkahnya terhenti karena dipanggil Gaara.

"Nee-chan, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Gaara menatap mata kakaknya lekat-lekat. Dia tau kalau kakaknya sedang ada masalah dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" ujar Temari dengan nada yang dibuat genit. Mood Temari memang cepat berubah. Dari kesal jadi senang, dari senang kadang-kadang bisa ngamuk sendiri dan yang jadi korbannya tentu saja kedua adiknya yang tidak tau apa-apa, kedua adiknya hanya bisa mangap, melihat sang kakak mengamuk. Oleh karena itulah, Kankuro menjuluki Temari "Monster Behel Berekor Satu".

"Mau tau banget, Nee-chan! Ayo cerita!"

Temari berbaring disamping adiknya, dan hendak menceritakan masalah yang membuat dia menjadi galau maksimal.

"Gini ya. Aku tuh..." Temari menghentikan kata-katanya dan mencoba mendengarkan lagu yang diputar Gaara.

"Apaseh? Sok misterius banget!" omel Gaara, tapi omelan darinya tidak digubris oleh Temari yang masih sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari laptop Gaara. Mendengarkan dengan seksama lirik-lirik dari lagu itu. Hingga keluarlah lirik:

**"Bertepuklah sebelah tangan cintaku ini pada dirimu sakitnya hati saat bersaksi melihatmu lagi bersamanya"**

Lagu dengan judul Sebelah Hati itu melantun dengan indahnya dikamar Gaara.

**NUSUK!**

Temari yang sedang berbaring, langsung berdiri mendengarkan lirik lagu tersebut dan meninggalkan kamar Gaara.

"Hoi, Nee-chan! Kau kenapa?" panggil Gaara heran melihat kakaknya tidak jadi cerita, dan anehnya dia malah keluar kamar.

**"OKE! FINE, GAARA! FINE!" **teriak Temari sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Gaara kemudian menutup pintunya dengan kasar, dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Gaara masih mematung, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Nee-chan kenapa ya?" ujarnya sambil terus memainkan laptopnya.

"Ck, kenapa bocah-bocah itu menyebalkan!" dengusnya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya, dan merebahkan badannya ditempat tidurnya. Dia mencharge hpnya, menghidupkan hpnya yang mati, dan membuka Konohagle. Siapa tau ada Aransh yang akan menghiburnya. Siapa tau juga Aransh akan mengobati hatinya yang terombang ambing ini (Ceileeeh bahasanya!)

Pip...Pip...

**Grup:** **Anak** **SMA** **Konoha** **yang** **Gaul** **Ghelakkkkkk**

**InfoGrup:** **Invite** **ceman-ceman** **kalian** **anak** **SMA** **ke** **grup** **enehhh** **eaaah.**

**People In This Grup:**

**-SakunoTema**

**-GaaraTeddyBear**

**-KankuroGantengBanget**

-**KumbangKumbangdiTaman**

-**IpingHandsome**

-**KerutanKeramat**

-**SasoriInginDimengerti**

-**RambutSelembutSutera**

-**CepolPwuolbanget**

-**SebutSajaBunga**

-**PinkyGirl**

-**OrTetapMuda**

-**Kibakuntet**

-**Ramenaruto**

-**Hinasajaakuh**

-**Matalaser**

**SebutSajaBunga: **_Hey people, perhatian sebentar ya_

(2.55pm)

'Cih, kenapa lagi sikorban pemerkosaan ini' batin Temari dongkol. Dia memang agak-agak sensitif dengan yang namanya Ino dan Shikamaru.

**Matalaser:** _Hn._

(2.57pm)

**SebutSajaBunga: _Gue jadian loh sama Shikamaru hehe doain langgeng ya guys!_**

(2.58pm)

Ucapan Ino membuat hati Temari menjadi sakit! Sakiiiiittt banget.

**PinkyGirl:**_ Wah selamat ya ino._

(3.00pm)

**CepolpwuolBanget:**_Selamat ya Ino._

(3.02pm)

**Hinasajakuh:**_Semoga langgeng, Ino-chan._

(3.03pm)

Dalam sekejab, grup itu penuh dengan ucapan selamat dan langgeng ya! dari para penghuni grup. Hal itulah membuat Temari kesal pada korban pemerkosaan itu.

Yang paling menyakitkan adalah Kankuro, adik Temari, malah memberi selamat kepada musuh Temari.

**KankuroGantengBanget: **_Ce'amat ea qaqa._

(03.05pm)

Temari yang marah sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menuliskan kata-kata digrup itu.

**SakunoTema:** _Terus hubungan dengan gue apa ya?_

(3.06pm)

**SebutSajaBunga:**_ Kan cuma mau berbagi info. Lo siapa sih?_

(3.08pm)

**SakunoTema: **_Sabaku No Temari._

(3.10pm)

**SebutSajaBunga: **_Oh ternyata si Nerd ya hahahah. Bilang aja lo sirik, kagak laku-laku!_

(3.15pm)

Kata-kata Ino itu membuat Temari makin kesal. Kurang ajar sekali dia berani menghina Temari. Dulu, Temari gadis yang selalu menunduk dan takut disekolah, tapi sekarang dia sudah PD dengan tampilan barunya. Jadi buat apa takut dengan Ino? Ino si perebut calon pacar orang.

**SakunoTema: **_ Biasa aja kalik, gak usah lebay._

(3.17pm)

**SebutSajaBunga: **_Emang kenapa kalau lebay? Daripada lo ALAY! Lihat aja tuh username lo!_

(3.19pm)

**SakunoTema: **_Cih, gak nyadar! Liat aja tuh username lo sendiri kayak korban pemerkosaan di acara kriminal. Haha_

(3.20pm)

**KumbangKumbangdiTaman: **_Iya juga ya, hahahaha setuju sama Temari._

(3.22pm)

**PinkyGirl:**_ Iya yah, baru nyadar. Hahhaah bener banget Tem._

(3.23pm)

**GaaraTeddyBear: **_Hahhaah._

(3.24pm)

**SebutSajaBunga: **_Liat aja lo, Sabaku Temari, gue bakal bikin perhitungan sama lo besok._

(3.25pm)

**SakunoTema:**_Oh ya? Emang gue takut gitu?_

(3.27pm)

Disitulah, awal mulai pertengkaran Temari dan Ino.

Pip...Pip

**IpingHandsome:**_ Kau bertengkar digrup?_

(3.28pm)

**SakunoTema:**_ Ya, kenapa?_

(3.29pm)

**IpingHandsome: **_Jangan gila, Ino orangnya nekat._

(3.30pm)

**SakunoTema:**_ Lo tau Ino? Kan sekolah kita beda._

(3.32pm)

**IpingHandsome:**_ Ehm.. Temenku itu temennya Ino._

(3.34pm)

Temari curiga dengan pernyataan Aransh. Sepertinya dia tau banyak tentang Ino. Siapa yah Aransh itu? Kenapa dia tau banyak tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di sekolah Temari? Tapi pikirannya berhenti karena dia ingat ada janji dengan Itachi ditaman.

Pada saat Temari hendak mandi, dia shock, melihat 3 kamar mandi dirumahnya, dipakai semua. Padahal, sudah jam 3.45 sore. Huft.

Kamar mandi 1 dipakai Gaara mandi.

"Gaara, masih lama tidak?" tanya Temari dari luar kamar mandi 1.

"Masih, ada dua orang disini," jawab Gaara dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Huft,bukannya satu ya," Temari tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Gaara, orang dia sendiri kok, dibilang berdua. Apa otaknya tergeser saat kaget tadi?

"aku mandi dengan TeddyBearku Nee-chan."

Temari sweatdrop.

Tidak ingin mengganggu momen Gaara dan TeddyBearnya, Temari beralih ke kamar mandi 2. Pada saat, Temari hendak membuka pintu, ternyata pintu kamar mandi dikunci dari dalam.

"Heh, pengintip!" teriak orang dari dalam kamar mandi lebay. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kankuro

"Siapa yang ngintip? Masih lama tidak?"

"Errrrr, m-a-sih Nee-chan," ujar Kankuro sambil ngeden, sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan membuang e*knya.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Emasku masih 1 ton lagi, Nee-chan. Oh ya.. Nghhhh, aku main film loh," ujar Kankuro disela-sela kedenan(?)nya.

"Buset! Film apa?"

"Kankuro Si Bocah Ajaib,"

"Emang lo bisa apa difilm itu?"

"Bisa naik elang terbang, nghhhh, kemudian bisa KAMEHAMEHA."

"Aku boleh ikut jadi pemain?"

"Ya tentu saja. Nghhhh, kau dan Gaara boleh ikut main."

"Wah, jadi apa?"

"Gaara pohon nomor 1, nghhhhh kau pohon nomor 3,"

**BRUAK!**

Temari menendang pintu kamar mandi. Wah, menurut Author, Temari sangat cocok untuk menjadi Atlet TENDANG PINTU NASIONAL.

"EH, COPOT COPOT! " latah Kankuro terdengar. "NEE-CHAAAAAAANNN!" teriakan Kankuro terdengar setelah latahnya. Dia emosi eeknya tidak jadi keluar karena kaget plus takut ketika mendengar bunyi pintu ditendang dengan kasar.

Tanpa bertele-tele, Temari langsung menuju kekamar mandi ketiga. Berharap kalau kali ini Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu kamarmandi ketiga, Temari dikagetkan dengan nyanyian lagu jadul.

**"Yang, ingatkah kau padaku? Dijalan ini dulu kita bertemu"**

"Pasti ini Ayah," ujarnya yakin.

Karena tidak enak mengganggu mandi ayahnya, Temari memilih duduk bersila didepan kamar mandi ketiga. Dengan memasang muka sendu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3.50 sore pada saat Sabaku Rei selesai mandi. Padahal janjinya dengan Itachi kan jam 4 sore.

Selesai mandi, Temari bersiap-siap. Dia memilih dress setali berwarna cream yang dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna biru. Rambutnya dia buat ikal, memoleskan makeup tipis yang tidak menor. Dia memakai sepatu sandal berwarna coklat yang sangat cocok dengan dress dan tas miliknya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4.30 sore pada saat Temari tiba ditaman. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk dikursi taman. Temaripun menghampiri Itachi, dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Maaf Itachi, sudah menunggu lama ya?"

"Tidak kok Temari," jawabnya, sambil tersenyum.

'Cakep juga nih orang' batin Temari

"Oh ya kau mau bicara apa?" Temari memperhatikan pria yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ini untukmu. Temari..." jawabnya sambil memberikan setangkai bunga dan coklat bentuk love.

"Terimakasih. Ya?" iris jade Temari menatap lekat mata Itachi. Ih Waw! So sweet banget!

"Temari aku sayang sama kamu, mau..."

Pernyataan Itachi dipotong oleh teriakan Temari.

"Eh Itachi, liat dah kupu-kupunya bagus kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya. Bagus, Temari mau gak..."

"Buset, anak kecilnya lucu banget!"

"Iya, lucu. Temari mau gak jadi..."

"Ih waw, burung pipitnya hinggap ditangan gue nih!"

"Iya Temari! Iya! Temari mau gak..."

"Ya ampun, cowok itu masa ngupil didepan ceweknya. Iyewh banget!"

Akhirnya kesabaran Itachi habis.

**"WOY! TEMARI WOY! DENGARKAN GUE DULU NAPA, GUE ITU MAU NGOMONG, LO MAU GAK JADI PACAR GUE?" **teriak Itachi, sumpah ini OOC banget, dengan nada 5 oktaf yang membuat Temari cengo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Cowok sekeren dan terkenal seperti Itachi menembak dia? Dia yang hanya seorang jomblo dari lahir.

"Hah?" Temari masih mangap.

"Maaf ya. Gue sayang lo, mau gak jadi pacar gue," Itachi mengenggam tangan Temari lembut, sementara Temari kaget, soalnya baru kali ini tangannya dipegang cowok.

Namun tiba-tiba, Shikamaru yang entah kapan datangnya muncul dari belakang kursi mereka. Temari yang memang sensitif melihat yang namanya Shikamaru langsung membentak Shikamaru.

"Heh Nanas! Ngapain kesini?" ucapnya ketus. Tangan Temari masih didalam genggaman Itachi.

"Mendokusai, aku sedang menunggu Ino!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Jarang sekali Temari melihat orang seperti Shikamaru tersenyum dihadapannya. Itachi hanya diam sambil melemparkan tatapan lo-ganggu-gue-lagi-nanas. Sepertinya, Shikamaru yang sudah mengerti tatapannya, pergi dari hadapan mereka.

'Nunggu Ino? Kenapa gak bilang cemburu ngeliat gue sama Itachi sih' batin Temari sambil mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang!" ucapnya menunduk sambil memegang hatinya.

'Cih, kenapa dia? Sakit jantung?' batin Temari mendengus kesal lagi.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Itachi, dari nada suaranya yang penuh harapan.

Sementara Temari masih diam, dan terus berkutat dengan pikirannya.

'Eh, gimane nih! Huwaaaa Galau!'

'Aduh gue emang gak terlalu suka Itachi, tapi dia nih kayaknya tulus deh!'

'Aduh, nanas apa dia?'

'Nanaskan udah sama korban pemerkosaan'

'Huaaaaaaa mamak!'

'Semoga ini yang terbaik untukku, Tuhan'

"Jika diam artinya iya," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum mengagetkan Temari yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Kemudian, pilihan Temari adalah JRENG...JRENG.

Temari menganggukan kepalanya. Tandanya dia setuju, Saudara-saudara! Cieeee Temari, udah gak jomblo lagi! Cihuy! Jadiannya pas Valentine lagi. Kurang so sweet apa coba?

"Haaaa, Terimakasih sayang," ujar Itachi senang, kemudian mencium kening Temari.

Temari hanya terdiam, tidak tahu pilihan yang diambilnya benar apa salah.

"Mau makan?" tanya Itachi kepadanya.

Temari mengangguk, perutnya emang udah laper banget. Dia tidak sempat makan tadi, gara-gara mikirin si nanas.

Kemudian mereka makan disalah satu restoran mewah terkenal di Jepang.

'Buset, bisa bayar kagak nih gue' batin Temari.

Mata Temari terbelalak kaget setelah melihat daftar harga makanan disana.

'Ini yang punya pasti mau naik haji tiap hari'

batinnya sambil menghitung uang yang dibawanya.

"Mau mesan apa?" tanya pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

Temari menunjuk makanan dan minuman yang dia maksud. Dia tidak ingin lidahnya berbentuk kepang ketika menyebutkan nama makanan dan minuman itu, disebabkan karena ribetnya nama tersebut.

"Lo seriuskan nerima gue?" tanya Itachi, dia curiga kalau Temari main-main dengan dia. Karena pada saat nerima cinta Itachi sampai sekarang Temari gak berbicara sepatah katapun. apa dia mengalami bisu mendadak?

"Iya dong." jawab Temari dengan senyuman manisnya. Padahal dia sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan pilihannya.

Ini nih ngedate mereka yang pertama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Yang lebih menguntungkan bagi Temari adalah DIA DITRAKTIR, DAN TIDAK JADI MEMBAYAR MAHAL. HAHAAHA Mental gratisan!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah diantar oleh Itachi, ehem pacarnya. Temari berniat mengunjungi kamar Gaara, dan berniat curhat mengenai hubunganya dengan Itachi.

"APA? UCHIHA ITACHI YANG TERKENAL ITU?" teriak Gaara kaget sampai muncrat saat mendengar curhatan Temari.

Temari mengangguk, tidak menanggapi teriakan Gaara yang dinilainya sangat lebay itu.

"WAH, NEE-CHAN, HEBAT, SELAMAT YA!" Gaara memberi selamat kekakaknya.

"KALIAN LAGI PA NE?" tanya Kankuro sok asik,yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamar Gaara.

"Nee-chan, aku mau pergi kencan dulu dengan Matsuri."

"Iya, aku juga mau chatting nih dikamar."

Gaara dan Temari meninggalkan Kankuro yang masih tersenyum sok manis dan mematung dikamar Gaara.

"SONTOLOYO! DASAR MONYET BAU, KADAL PITIT, MUKA GEPENG, KECOA BUNTING, B*BI NGEPET, DINOSAURUS, PROTOSAURUS,CIH!" teriakan Kankuro menggema dari kamar Gaara.

"KANKY, KECILKAN SUARAMU!" omel Karura dari ruang tv dengan teriakan menggema yang tak kalah dari Kankuro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Temaaaaa, Itachi jemput nih!" teriak Karura sambil mengoyang goyangkan badan Temari yang masih dialam mimpi.

"Ah ibu, masih juga jam 4 pagi!"

"Jam 4 dari Hongkong! Udah jam 6.20 menit kalik!"

"HAAAAAA? DEMI APA, GUE TERLAMBAT!" teriakan Temari mengagetkan seluruh penghuni rumah.

"Dia emang begitu, Itachi-Nii," ujar Gaara yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Gaara, lo pergi bareng Itachi-Nii sama Nee-chan aja ya! Ai terlambat nih, pelajaran Guy nih. Kalau terlambat disuruh joget lagi nih!" Kankuro dengan gaya sok asik, selalu menyebutkan kata-kata nih diakhir kalimat. "Ayah, ayoo Kanky sudah siap nih!" teriak Kankuro menarik ayahnya yang baru selesai sarapan.

"Sejak kapan namanya jadi Kanky? Sok asik banget sih!" Gaara mendengus kesal. "Aduh Nee-chan lama banget sih," lanjutnya sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Namanya wanita," Itachi menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Huah maaf Itachi, Gaara aku terlambat, ayo pergi!" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Itachi.

"Ehm tapi Tema.."

"Tapi Nee-chan..."

"Aduh kompak kali kalian!" jawab Temari dengan logat bataknya (?)

"Bajumu terbalik, Tema!" jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Belekmu masih banyak, Nee-chan," ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk mata Temari.

"Kaus kakimu juga lain sebelah,"

"Oh Shit Man!" Temari berlari masuk kekamarnya. Memperbaiki bajunya, membersihkan beleknya dan memasang kembali kaus kakinya dengan warna yang sama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Untunglah, Temari dan Itachi belum terlambat. Guru Asuma belum masuk.

Mata Temari tertuju keseseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Seseorang yang udah bikin dia semalem Galau beud! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

"Temari, kowe pergi bareng Itachi? (kamu pergi bareng Itachi?)" tanya teman sebangku Temari, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba.

"Iya." jawab Temari singkat, belum sempat Kiba menanyakan sesuatu ke Temari, guru Asuma sudah masuk kekelas.

"Pagi anak-anak bapak, yang sangat bapak sayangi! Ini pertemuan yang pertama kita disemester ini."

"Pagi bapakku." jawab Temari lantang. Parahnya, cuma dia sendiri yang menjawab. Sementara murid-murid lainnya hanya diam, menertawai dia.

"Wah semangatmu bagus sekali, anak bapak!" jawab Asuma tersenyum senang.

"Kita akan bahas organ reproduksi manusia."

Pernyataan Asuma dibalas oleh cekikian dari murid-murid pada saat murid-murid melihat gambar alat kelamin di buku mereka.

Terdengar celetukan-celetukan para murid sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar tersebut.

"Ini punya sape ye yang dipoto! Kok gede banget yak," ujar Shino kaget melihat gambar yang berada dipoto.

"Bapak sebagai guru Biologi merasa senang dan spesial, karena hanya bapak satu-satunya guru yang dipercayai membahas masalah ini, dan bapak tidak akan dituntut karena berbicara masalah reproduksi didepan kalian. Coba kalian bayangkan Pak Orochimaru, Pak Kakuzu, Pak Kakashi, atau Bu Anko yang berbicara itu didepan kalian,"

Temari menuruti permintaan Asuma, dia membayangkan, Bakoro menyebutkan alat kelamin pada saat pelajaran sejarah.

"**KALIAN SEMUA DENGAR! MANUSIA PRASEJARAH ITU **** NYA TIDAK LEBIH BESAR DARI KITA!** **JADI BERBAHAGIALAH KALIAN YANG PUNYA **** BESAR!"**

Pasti langsung dituntut, dan akan ada pemberitaan dikoran.

**"Guru Sejarah dituntut karena membanding-bandingkan **** manusia prasejarah dengan **** manusia jaman sekarang"**

'HIII' ujar Temari dalam hati.

Kalau Pak Kakashi,

"Maafkan bapak ya, bapak terlambat lagi, soalnya **** bapak lagi mengecil sama seperti standar S dan mean sampel X yang nilainya selalu mengecil jika ukuran sampel (n) diperbesar." ucap Kakashi dengan nada memelas dan alasan yang super seperti biasa.

**DZINGG!**

Kakashi langsung ditendang sampai kebulan oleh murid-muridnya.

Yang terakhir Kakuzu,

"Bapak jualan **** loh, harganya 1000 yen saja, ****nya enak loh, limited edition lagi! Itu sebagian dari prinsip ekonomi!"

Absurd banget.

Sedangkan Bu Anko, guru seni.

"Tidak ada lukisan yang seindah lukisan ****."

*digampar*

'Ck mengerikan' batin Temari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

KRING! KRING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Itachi menghampiri Temari, dan duduk disamping Temari.

"Ayo makan!" ajaknya sambil menarik Temari.

"Ya, baiklah, aku catet yang dipapan tulis dulu ya," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum kearah pacarnya.

Gerak pen Temari terhenti saat melihat Shikamaru dan Ino melewati bangku dia.

'Cih, ganjen sekali! Korban pemerkosaan itu!'

"Sudah selasai, ayoo!"

Setelah sampai dikantin, mereka memesan makanan mereka.

"Sayang, banyak yang ngeliatin kita nih,"

Temari hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Itachi.

**BYUURRRR**~

"KYAAA! PANAS KEPALA GUEEEE!" ujar Temari berdiri. Dia kaget saat disiram dengan kuah bakso panas oleh seseorang.

"HAHA, ups ! SENGAJA!" tawa seseorang dibelakang Temari.

Mata Itachi terbelalak kaget saat melihat pacarnya disiram dengan kuah panas, dia berdiri, hendak membersihkan kepala Temari.

Namun, sepertinya Itachi kalah cepat. Seseorang berambut nanas sudah lebih dahulu membersihkan kepala Temari, dan memeluk Temari yang sedang menangis karena tidak tahan dengan panas dikepalanya, lelaki berambut nanas itu tidak peduli kuah bakso dari kepala Temari telah mengenai seragam sekolahnya.

"INO, KAU GILA! KITA PUTUS!" ucap pemuda berambut nanas itu ketus kepada gadis yang menyiram Temari dengan kuah bakso.

"Tapi Shika... Dia menghinaku di Konohagle," jawab wanita itu sambil menunduk.

"Aku tidak perduli, yang jelas kau sudah keterlaluan!" bentak Shikamaru dengan nada meninggi.

Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan penasaran dari semua murid-murid yang berada dikantin.

"Cih!" Ino mendengus kesal karena diputuskan didepan umum, kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Temari?" tanya Shikamaru kepada gadis yang berada dipelukannya. Dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap tidak senang kearah mereka.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kita ke UKS ya?" ujar Shikamaru dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ehm, biar aku yang antar, aku pacarnya!" Itachi membuka suaranya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata PACAR. Kemudian dia merangkul Temari dan membersihkan mie-mie yang masih tertinggal dirambut Temari, dan berjalan menuju UKS.

Sementara, Shikamaru hanya mematung, melihat Temari dan Itachi berjalan menjauh dan mengelus dadanya.

(Author: Cemburu ya bang?

Shikamaru: Diem lo!)

Di UKS!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tema? Kita pulang sekarang ya," ujar Itachi sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Temari dan mengobati wajah dan kulit kepala Temari yang memerah akibat kuah panas. Untunglah, kuah yang disiram kekepala Temari itu tidak terlalu panas, sehingga tidak mengakibatkan kulit Temari mengelupas. Hanya merah saja. Sambil sesekali menghapus air mata Temari yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Temari merasakan sakit dan senang juga, saat melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang marah dan spontan memutuskan Ino didepannya. Yang paling so sweet itu adalah saat dia memeluk Temari. Cieeee.

"Kita pulang ya? Biar ku antar, dan aku yang urus surat ijinnya,"

Temari hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Itachi.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Sepertinya, mereka tidak sadar, kalau ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan cemburu dan mengelus kembali dadanya. Sakit! Mak Jleb! Nusuk !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**EXPRESS:**

**CINTA SEGITIGA ANTARA NARA SHIKAMARU, UCHIHA ITACHI, DAN SABAKU NO TEMARI!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HUAAAAAAHHH, PEGEL TANGANNN ! HEHE INI CHAPTER 6 NYA YAAA . SILAHKAN DIMAMAM. MAAF KALAU HUMORNYA GARING, KARENA MAU NONJOLIN KE ROMANCENYA DULU HEHEH *CAPSLOCK JEBOL*

BALES REVIEW DULU YAAAAA:

***Yuikoike978: Author juga jomblo lho senpai :( *malah curhat*~ xD udah diupdate senpai. Review lagi yaaa:)**

***Cuilan Bakpao: Selamat berngakak ria ya cui-san xD semoga masih bisa ngakak baca chapter ini hehe xD #koinpeduliTemari #Temaripastikuat. Udah update Cui-san xD review lagi yooo :)**

***soraYa UeHara : Wah, no problemo soraya-san xD selamat berngakak ria ya xD itu mereka udah putus. Karena Ino gak mungkin sama Shika. Cih, gak rela ane! XD udah update hehe review lagi ya? XD**

***Suna Princess : hehehe, sudah update senpaiiii xD**

***Hello Kitty Cute: Iya, tapi ada sesuatu yang buat Shika jadi ngomong kasar ke Temari. Nanti dijelaskan di chapter depan ya Kitty-san xD udah diupdate nih, review lagi ya xD**

***MinCha-chan : udah update Mincha-san! Review lagi yaaaa xD**

**Review lainnya masih saya tunggu ya xD karena kritik dan saran sangat membantu demi fic nista saya ini hehe. See you di chapter 7 qaqa~ **


	7. Fact

==========Temari La Fea========== =========== Chapter 7 ============ Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho . Warnings: gajeness , OOC (sebagian saya sengaja hehe) , abal-abal , lebayness, typo(s)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hellow, gaulish people. Saya kembali lagi xD chapter 7 udah update nih. Hehe disini emang kebanyakan seriusnya. *Author insap* Sedikit banget humornya. Itupun pasti garing kriukkriuk.

Hehe ok, silahkan dimamam aja yah :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keesokan harinya,

**EXPRESS:**

**CINTA SEGITIGA ANTARA NARA SHIKAMARU, SABAKU NO TEMARI, DAN UCHIHA ITACHI**

_EXPRESS:_

_Kejadian mencegangkan terjadi pagi tadi dikantin, Sabaku No Temari biasa akrab disapa Temari telah tersiram kuah bakso panas. Pelaku berinisial Ino._

_Anehnya, orang terkaya di Konoha. Nara Shikamaru dengan sigap memeluk korban. Padahal seperti yang kita tahu, Ino adalah pacar Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlihat marah kemudian memutuskan Ino. Selanjutnya, Uchiha Itachi yang terlihat kesal kemudian merangkul Temari yang sedang menangis menuju ke UKS. Saya lihat sendiri, wajah Shikamaru menjadi sedih dan memegang dadanya. Apakah dia cemburu? apakah telah terjadi cinta segitiga diantara Shikamaru, Temari dan Itachi? Apakah Shikamaru dan Itachi sama-sama memperebutkan Temari? Kita lihat saja nanti. Ternyata Shikamaru dan Itachi tidak homo ya. Hehe Tapi gue masih gak yakin nih. Apakah Temari adalah lelaki yang menyamar jadi perempuan? Auk ah gelap! Hahahaha._

_By: Idungraksasa._

"Ck, berita macam apa ini?" teriak Shikamaru sambil membanting harian gelap sekolah bernama EXPRESS tersebut.

Shikamaru mendapati harian itu dibangku semua murid dan ditempel dimading. Alhasil, semua murid memandang dia aneh.

"Yang buat nih berita bego banget ya. Udah tau inisial masa iya nama sebenarnya yang dibuat," ujar Shino sewot sambil ngupil.

"Mendokusai."

Perhatian Shikamaru tertuju kepada seorang gadis berambut blonde yang baru saja datang bersama Itachi. Sepertinya kepalanya yang tersiram kuah panas sudah sembuh. Sesekali gadis itu melemparkan senyuman manis kearah sahabatnya. Senyuman yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari kaget saat melihat harian yang memuat nama kerennya, dan membaca harian tersebut.

"Apaan sih nih harian. Gaje banget!" ujarnya mengacuhkan harian tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis miliknya.

"Temaaaa.. Temaaaa!" Kiba yang baru datang berlari-lari lebay sambil membawa harian itu ditangannya. "Iki bener ora?(ini bener tidak?)" Kemudian duduk disamping Temari.

"Bener apanya?" jawab Temari santai sambil memainkan game dihpnya.

"Gosip iki, cinta segitiga?"

"Gak tau, dan gak mau tau!" ujar Temari dengan raut wajah serius.

KRING..KRING..

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Kali ini pelajaran Kakashi, dan bisa ditebak dia pasti telat .

Saking bosannya menunggu, anak-anak sampai membuat spanduk, memakai ikat kepala, berteriak-teriak, dan membakar ban. Itu mau sekolah apa mau demo?

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Pucuk dicinta Kakashi pun tiba.

"Maaf anak-anak, tadi bapak membantu anak kucing menyeberang jalan makanya saya terlambat!" ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Terus salah gue kalau tuh anak kucing gak bisa nyebrang? Terus gue harus kayang sambil salto-salto gitu?

"Oh ya, apakah gosip ini benar Uchiha, Nara dan Sabaku?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjukan harian dusta itu.

"Tentu saja tidak,Sensei, untuk apa aku merebutkan wanita bergigi karat itu?" jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah pemalasnya.

"Iyewh, sok keren kau Nanas!" ucap Temari.

"Kau yang sok oke. Memangnya-" jawab Shikamaru ketus.

"Kau! Jangan mentang-mentang kau-"

"Apa? Kenapa kau sungguh merepotkan, aku-"

"Kau yang merepotkan! Ck Me-"

"Ilermu itu dila-"

"Belekmu itu di-"

"Jigongmu ba-"

"CUKUP!CUKUP!" teriak Kakashi menghentikan adu mulut mereka.

"Tidak ada cinta segitiga disini Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru, sahabatku dari kecil tidak mungkin mencintai pacarku!" Itachi membuka suara dengan sesantai mungkin.

"Kau dengan Temari berpacaran?"

"Tentu saja sensei," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum kearah Temari.

"Wah langgeng yaa. Kalau nikah undang-undang yah. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," ujar Kakashi yang disusul teriakan kaget diantara anak-anak. "Baiklah, buka bukunya halamannya menyusul yah!"

Murid-murid cengo.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari baru membuat akun facebook. Itupun disuruh Itachi. Itachi bilang dia ingin memberitahu semua orang bahwa Temari adalah pacar Itachi, dan berita cinta segitiga itu tidak benar. Ah sungguh katro Temari. Apakah Temari dari masa prasejarah yang baru datang dengan mesin waktu milik Doraemon. Hari geneh baru punya facebook, capek deh!

"Kankuro, minta facebookmu?" teriak Temari menuju kekamar Kankuro yang sedang nari-nari gaje.

"Hah facebook? Bukannya kau dulu bilang tidak mau buat account facebook sampai langit terbelah bumi bergoyang hujan tidak turun dan aku yang akan semakin ganteng?" tanya Kankuro cengo.

"Ah bawel. Mana?"

"Search aja "Kankuro Cowok Paling Ganteng" pasti kau akan menemukan accountku, fotoku itu aku ambil dari atas, kemudian aku sedikit memonyongkan bibirku," jawabnya dengan senyuman sok cool!

"Iyewh, mataku bisa katarak melihat nama facebookmu."

"Sudah add saja! langsung aku confirm. Status yang Nee-chan dapet langsung dari hpku loh."

"Idih!" Temari dengan muka aneh langsung beralih ke Gaara yang berada disebelah Kankuro. "Kalau kau Gaara?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"**Gaara Hanya Milik TeddyBear Seorang"**

"Kok lo semua alay-alay sih!" ujarnya kesal. Kemudian kembali kekamarnya. Memulai mengadd facebook teman-temannya.

"Yak sudah diconfirm semua. Anak-anak pada aktif semua ya," ucapnya sambil terkagum-kagum. Dia juga melihat Shikamaru baru saja mengconfrim permintaan pertemanan dari Temari.

**1 Relationship Request**

Temari menerima permintaan relationship dari Itachi dan menerimanya, padahal masih dalam hatinya masih berharap kepada Shikamaru.

Kemudian dia melihat facebook milik Itachi. Jauh lebih normal, dibandingkan dengan username Konohagle miliknya.

**Uchiha Itachi is now in relationship with Sabaku No Temari**

**You, Uchiha Itachi, 16 people like this**

Buset. Banyak amat ya yang ngelike.

Temari ingin menuliskan sesuatu difacebooknya atau dalam bahasa kerennya update status gitu looooooohhh. Tapi dia melihat pertanyaan yang terdapat dikotak tempat mengupdate status. "Apa yang anda pikirkan?" Temari berpikir, kemungkinan dia harus menjawab ini dulu baru kemudian bisa update status.

**Sabaku No Temari**

Saya tidak lagi memikirkan apa-apa kok facebook hehe jadi malu :"

**Sabaku No Temari**

Kok masih ditanya sih? Kan sudah saya bilang saya tidak lagi memikirkan sesuatu.

**Sabaku No Temari**

Kan udah gue bilang, gue gak lagi memikirkan apapun! Sebel deh! Ilang napa tulisannya.

**Sabaku No Temari**

WOY! Lo gak bisa baca apa ? Udah gue jawab kenapa muncul terus sih!

Temari dongkol melihat account facebooknya yang selalu menanyakan "Apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan?" padahal dia sudah menjawabnya. Tapi kenapa terus ditanyakan? 'Ini yang bego sebenernya facebook apa gue sih?' batin Temari sambil mengubek-ngubek facebooknya.

Sampai akhirnya Itachi mengirimkan chat untuk Temari.

**Uchiha Itachi**

_Kenapa statusmu marah-marah begitu sayang? :/_

**Sabaku No Temari**

_Marah-marah apa? Aku belum menulis status kok._

**Uchiha Itachi**

_Kau marah-marah distatus. Coba cek facebookmu._

**Sabaku No Temari**

_Eh iya? Jadi kotak yang ada pertanyaan itu untuk nulis status?_

**Uchiha Itachi**

_Iya. Memangnya kenapa?_

Temari menepok jidatnya, dia pikir itu kotak mau kepo-kepoin dia . Ternyata itu toh kotak untuk update status. Katro banget sih Temari.

**Sabaku No Temari**

_Tidak hehe ;) _

**Uchiha Itachi**

_i love you, dear _

Temari mengabaikan chatting Itachi dan memilih membuka foto profil Itachi. Fotonya cakep juga. Temari kaget melihat status-status Itachi yang semuanya untuk dia. 'Aku harus belajar menyayangi Itachi' batin Temari menyemangati diri sendiri. Temari kaget saat melihat nama Shikamaru mengomentari disalah satu status Itachi.

**Uchiha Itachi**

_Merci mon amour . __Oui,mon_ _amour_ _est_ _sincère._ _Je_ _vis_ _ma_ _vie_ _pour_ _toi _ _I love you dear :* _ **Sabaku**__**No**__**Temari**

5menit yang lalu via Hati Temari

Itulah status Itachi yang membuat Temari harus membuka google translate untuk mencari artinya. Bahasa apa pula itu. Yang Temari tau cuma I love You doang.

Yang paling bikin Temari cengo adalah kata-kata Via Hati Temari. Sejak kapan hatinya bisa facebook-an. Absurd.

Temari melihat komentar-komentar distatus itu.

**Uchiha Itachi**

_Merci mon amour,Oui,_ _mon_ _amour_ _est_ _sincère._ _Je_ _vis_ _ma_ _vie_ _pour_ _toi _ _I love you, dear :* _** Sabaku No Temari **

5 menit yang lalu via Hati Temari

**20 people like this**

**Shino Kumbang Hatimu :** Langgeng ya mas broh!

**Neji Rambut Idaman Semua Orang: **So sweet banget sih! Jadi iri /3

**Uchiha Sasuke :** Ternyata lo tertarik juga ya sama perempuan

**Nara Shikamaru: **Congrats yaa. Longlast ya sama gigi berkarat.

Melihat comment Shikamaru distatus Itachi. Temari semakin yakin, kalau Shikamaru memang tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus yang disebut cinta, (ceileee bahasanya) kepada Temari.

**Kankuro Cowok Paling Ganteng: ** Bang, langgeng ya sama Nee-chan gue. Hati-hati soalnya kadang-kadang Nee-chan suka ngamuk gak jelas.

**Gaara Hanya Milik TeddyBear Seorang: **Selamat Itachi-Nii sama Temari-Nee . PJ duonxxzssss

Apa-apaan ini? Kedua adiknya ikut-ikutan komentar.

**Sabaku No Temari: **

Itachi: bahasanya berat banget, gak ngerti :/

Nanas: jangan sebut gue cewek bergigi karatan ! Lo nanas ileran!

Kankuro: berisik lo!

Gaara: lo kok mau ngetik 'dong' doang kok repot amat sih. PJ itu apa?

**Aquh Jempol Mania : **Aku Hadir distatus mu!

**Like balik yooo status gue. Jempol Jempol Jempol**

**Duljaj Jempolers Sejati:** Haiiiiiiiiiii. Aku selaluuuu hadir...

ガ`Ң.Д.D.Ї.Ř`オ •ŞЦKД*¨*ŞЦKД• MξT(◕‿◕)МДІа ¸• *¨) Му BЄŠT-ҒІЄЛĐ

**Uchiha Itachi: ** Shino : yoi! thank you bro

Neji: demi apa tu simbol patah hati kan?

Sasuke : emang nya lo. Dasar pedopil.

Shika : hahaha amin amin

Kuro: iya. dia kalem kok.

Gaara : PJ? Siapp! Mau kapan? Dimana? Dikantin aja ya. Permen kenyot aja.

Sayang : mau tau artinya? Terimakasih sayang. Iya, cinta aku benar. aku tinggalin hidup aku untukmu . Aku cinta kamu

Duo Jempol : cot!

Oh itu toh artinya. Temari mangut-mangut.

Pip...Pip..

Hp Temari berbunyi.

Ternyata chatting dari Konohagle

**Iping Handsome: **Hai Sunale :D

**SakunoTema** : Hai Aransh :)

**IpingHandsome**: ciee yang udah punya pacar.

**SakunoTema**: Idih kok tau?

**IpingHandsome**: Iya dong.

**SakunoTema** : penasaran sama kamu nih. Ketemuan yuk. Gimana?

**IpingHandsome**: hmmmm pacar kamu?

**SakunoTema** : hahaha ya gak marah lah. kita kan temenan doang.

**IpingHandsome**: Ya ya ya. Entar aku kasih tau.

Temari mulai belajar untuk menyayangi Itachi. Walaupun rasa suka dia ke Itachi tak sebesar ke Shikamaru. Tapi yang dia perhatikan selama ini Itachi tulus ke dia. Ngapain berharap sama orang yang gak suka sama lo?

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berkuncir nanas kelihatan menatap laptopnya. Galau. Dia galau. Galau. Oh Galau #plak. Pertamanya, dia sudah seneng melihat nama gadis itu di _Friend Request _facebook-nya.

Tapi daun-daun pun berguguran saat melihat relationship status sang gadis. Ya, gadis itu berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Pemuda itu membuka profil sahabatnya dan melihat banyak sekali status-status dari sang sahabat untuk gadis itu. Membuktikan betapa sayangnya sang sahabat kepada gadis itu- Gadis yang disayanginya.

Dia mengomentari status sang sahabat dan mendoakan agar Itachi tenang disisiNya , eh maksud Author agar Itachi dan Temari langgeng.

Dia memutar memori. Memori dimana sang gadis menyatakan cintanya kepada dia. Ah, betapa bodohnya dia menolak gadis itu.

Dia selalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini dengan nama sang gadis.

Buktinya tadi ketika ibunya memanggil.

"Shika, KEMARI!"

tapi yang tertangkap dipendengarannya.

"Shika, TEMARI!"

Membuat dia yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop dikamarnya. Langsung salto menuju sang ibu.

"MANA TEMARI BU? MANA?" Dia berteriak dengan nada bersemangat kemerdekaan.

"TEMARI APA? IBU BILANG KEMARI BUKAN TEMARI!" Ibunya berteriak juga sambil kaget karena teriakan bersemangat anaknya yang sangat terkenal malas.

Budek lo Shika!

Dia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Mengecek facebooknya. Siapa tahu sang gadis bersedia untuk chatting bersama dia. Tapi ternyata? Tidak ada. Facebook nya penuh dengan notification dari Shino dan Neji #pukpuk

Dia pun menggambil hpnya. Melihat nama sang gadis sedang online disalah satu aplikasi gaul Konoha. Memberanikan diri untuk chatting bersama sang gadis.

Dia memang menggunakan nama palsu di Konahagle untuk gadis itu. Begitu juga gadis itu. Dia terkekeh saat sang gadis memperkenalkan diri dengan nama 'Sunale Ule-Ule'. Nama macam apa itu? Apakah dia terinspirasi dari Tsunade unyu-unyu. Biarpun begitu, dia tau gadis yang memiliki username "SakunoTema" itu adalah Sabaku No Temari. Gadis yang sangat dia sayangi. Tapi sang gadis telah menjadi milik orang lain #jleb Mampus lo!

.

.

.

.

**PENGUMUMAN**

Akan diadakan camping bersama 5 desa, khusus untuk kelas 3 aje! Selama 3 hari didesa Amegakure. Ini wajib yah!

Hari: Jumat ini lohh.

Tanggal: Liat aja kalender.

Jam: 9 pagi berangkat dari KHS 10.

Akan dibagi kedalam beberapa kelompok. Untuk nama kelompok menyusul yah. Capek nih nulisnya. Oke, gak usah protes lu pade.

Sekian.

Tsunade Unyu-Unyu dan Bohay

Pengumuman macam apa ini? Murid-murid cengo bin heran membaca pengumuman yang dibikin Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

"Bang, mie ayam 1 ya, kamu apa?" tanya Itachi kepada gadis disampingnya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan hpnya.

"Sama aja," jawab Temari singkat tanpa memandang wajah Itachi.

"Gabung sama Shino sama Neji yuk!" ujar Itachi kemudian menunjuk ke meja Shino dan Neji yang sedang duduk hadep-hadepan, percis kayak orang pacaran.

"Oke," Temari tersenyum ke Itachi, dan menuju ke meja Shino dan Neji.

"Shika mana?" tanya Itachi kedua orang temennya.

"Tidur paling. Dia lagi galau kayaknya. Ditanya cuma diem aja," ujar Shino sambil memakan dengan rakus bakso miliknya.

"Ikut camping kan lu semua?" tanya Neji yang sedang minum es jeruknya. Temari masih sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya, dia masih sibuk chatting bersama Aransh, sehingga tidak mendengar pertanyaan Neji.

"Ikut dong," Shino menjawab sambil mengorek giginya.

"Jorok lu! Gue lagi makan. Entar jigong lo muncrat ke mie ayam gue sama yayang gue gimana?" Itachi sewot saat melihat Shino didepannya tengah berkutat dengan tusuk gigi.

"Cieleh . Yayang. Gak kuattttt," ujar Neji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah kamera.

"Hoi makan tuh mie. Main hp terus lu! Pacar lu aja ada disebelah lu, gak perlu disms kali," ujar Shino sambil menyentuh hp Temari. Temari kaget.

"Eh udah ada mie nya?" tanyanya dengan muka bloon tingkat kelurahan.

Itachi hanya menatap pacarnya curiga. Ada apa dihpnya sampai-sampai dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru memilih diam dikelas. Daripada pergi kekantin bersama Shino dan Neji. Dia pasti akan melihat kemesraan Itachi dan Temari dikantin. Itu akan membuat hatinya sakit. Dia memilih chatting bersama gadis itu. Karena hanya lewat chatting dia merasa dekat dengan Temari.

Dia memang terlambat untuk mengaku cinta kepada Temari.

Dia terlalu mementingkan ego-nya. Dia terlalu mementingkan statusnya sebagai orang terkaya. Saat dia tau, Temari mengubah penampilannya menjadi cantik hanya untuk dia. Dia baru sadar betapa besar pengorbanan Temari untuk dia, pengorbanan yang membuat rasa sayang Shikamaru ke Temari semakin besar.

Dasar Galauers!

Dia lebih dulu menyukai Temari dibandingkan Itachi. Pada saat Temari menabrak dia. Disitu dia tercenggang melihat Temari yang menjawab pernyataannya dengan ketus. Beda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang akan berteriak minta maaf karena statusnya sebagai orang terkaya. Sungguh merepotkan! Saat Temari menemaninya menggambil laptopnya yang ketinggalan dari situlah benih-benih cinta Shikamaru untuk Temari muncul. Temari yang terkesan apa adanya. Tingkahnya yang konyol membuatnya menjadi gadis yang spesial bagi Shikamaru. Tidak masalah, betapa hitamnya badan Temari, kacamatanya yang bulat, dan behel berwarna hitam miliknya. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat dia special. Sangat special dimata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hendak mengatakan "Makasih ya Temari, kau cantik hari ini." saat Temari menemaninya menggambil laptopnya. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah "Ada nasi tuh dibehel lo". Pas kebetulan emang ada nasi yang nyangkut dibehel Temari. Seusai mengatakan itu dia mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri. Bego banget lo Shikaaaa!

Oh ya, saat pesta ulang tahun sekolah. Shikamaru shock melihat kecantikan Temari tanpa kacamata bulatnya dan rambut kuncir empatnya. Dia terpesona.

Tapi pada saat Hinata menanyakan ke dia tentang penampilan Temari, Shikamaru malah menjawab "Cantik apanya? Tetap sama, hitam dan mempunyai gigi yang berkarat."

Lagi-lagi dia lebih mementingkan egonya.

Mungkin dia akan mengajak Temari berdansa jika Ino tidak menyeretnya kelantai dansa. Wanita memang merepotkan!

Shikamaru cemburu loh, ketika melihat Temari dan Itachi berdansa. Dia kemudian menghampiri mereka. Ingin sekali dia berkata "Lo cocoknya dansa bareng gue" tapi lagi-lagi dia mengatakan "Masih ada nasi gak tuh dibehel lo" Ah merepotkan! batinnya kesal saat Itachi mengatakan dia mengganggu momen dansanya. Dia memilih pergi.

Dari jauh dia melihat Temari dan Itachi berdansa. Dia cemburu.

Sokorin lo! *author dibunuh Shika*

Nah pada saat pelajaran Kakuzu. Shikamaru melihat muka Temari terlihat susah. Dia mengerti jika Temari tidak membawa uang yang cukup. Makanya, dia membelikan buku gambar dan jangka untuk Temari.

Pada saat Temari membangunkan dia, dan bertanya "Kenapa kau membelikan buku dan jangka untukku?" dia malah menjawab "Karena kau terlihat susah" padahal dalam hatinya dia ingin menjawab "Karena aku mengerti kamu"

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengutuk perkataannya.

*Author narik ingus*

Bukan tanpa alasan, dia membuat username Konohagle miliknya "IpingHandsome" itu karena dia suka tidur. Tidur kan bahasa inggrisnya Sleeping, jadi iping aja biar imut gimana gitu, dan handsome karena dia cakep.

Ya ampun penting banget gak sih!

Dia baru mengetahui pemilik username "SakunoTema" itu adalah Temari ketika perkelahian antara Ino dan Temari digrup. Bayangkan, ekspresi Shikamaru saat tau temen chatting dia yang paling akrab itu adalah gadis yang disukainya. Oh My... Dia joget-joget sambil sesekali kayang, membuat Yoshino merasa perlu memanggil psikiater untuk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru khawatir melihat perkelahian Ino dan Temari karena dia tau Ino orang yang nekat.

Kekhawatirannya terbukti saat melihat Ino menyiram Temari dengan kuah bakso panas. Tanpa aba-aba bersedia siap go! Lo kate mau lari jarak dekat! Dia langsung memeluk Temari dan langsung memutuskan Ino. Apakah Temari tau dia begitu khawatir padanya?

Entah la ye. Author juga gak tau.

Dia kaget. Sumpah jantungnya hampir mau copot saat mendengar pengakuan Itachi saat Itachi mengatakan dia menyukai Temari.

Matanya terbelalak kaget. Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu kembali terjadi coy!

3 tahun yang lalu, Shikamaru dan Itachi sama-sama menyukai gadis yang sama. Rin nama nya. Dipanggil Rin (yaiyalah)

Shikamaru menyukai Rin. Itachi juga menyukai Rin. Tapi Itachi dengan rela menyerahkan Rin (kayak barang aje ye -_-) untuk bersama Shikamaru, karena Rin menyukai Shikamaru bukan dirinya. Shikamaru tau, Itachi sempet down. Beberapakali dia melihat mata Itachi berkaca-kaca melihat dia dan Rin bermesraan. Tapi hubungan Shikamaru dan Rin tidak berjalan lama dikarenakan Rin pindah ke Perancis, dan mereka lost contact sampai sekarang.

Hal itulah yang membuat Shikamaru merelakan Temari- gadis yang dia sayangi, bersama Itachi.

Ketika valentine day. Shikamaru sudah bersusah payah membuat coklat untuk Temari, dia rela diomel-omel sang ibu karena membuat dapur hancur berantakan.

Saat, dia menyerahkan coklat itu ke Temari, lagi-lagi dia lebih mementingkan egonya.

Dia mengatakan coklat itu dari Itachi. Padahal coklat itu murni buatan tangannya.

Hatinya senang ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Temari. Cintanya berbalas. Tapi saat melihat Itachi, dia memilih menolak cinta Temari, dan membiarkan gadis itu bersama sahabatnya.

Dia memang sudah berpacaran dengan Ino sehari sebelum hari Valentine. Tapi Shikamaru berani nari streaptease didepan Tsunade kalau dia tidak punya perasaan apapun ke Ino.

Hatinya juga ikutan menangis ketika melihat Temari menangis. Tangannya mencoba menghapus air mata sang gadis. Tapi Temari menepis tangannya. 'Sukses! Kau sukses menghancurkan hatinya Shika' batin Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari.

Dia ingin mengatakan "Temari aku juga menyukaimu" tapi yang keluar malah "Maaf ya, bagiku kau tetap gadis hitam dengan gigi berkarat"

Perkataan dia itu membuat Temari berlari keluar kelas. Sepeninggal Temari, dia menjambak rambutnya. "Bego banget lo Shika" ujarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia loncat dari lantai 3 untuk menebus kebodohannya.

Author: Kyaaaaa, jangan loncat dong Shika.

Shikamaru: emang gak jadi bego!

Ketika dirumah, Shikamaru galau. Beberapa kali dia memutar lagu "Tangga-Terbaik Untukmu" khusus untuk Temari.

**"Maafkan lah bila ku selalu, membuatmu marah dan benci padaku, ku lakukan itu semua hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Mungkin ku cuma tak bisa pahami bagaimana cara tunjukan maksudku, aku cuma ingin jadi... Terbaik untukmu"**

Itulah refren lagu pembuat galau Shikamaru. Dia merasa seperti model video klip di lagu itu. Kenapa lagu itu bisa pas dengan keadaannya?

Dia membuka hp, dan curhat bersama sahabat chattingnya, Sunale.

Dia terus-terusan diomel ibunya hari itu. Pokoknya dia galau maksimal.

Masukin nasi kegelas lah. Nuangin air ke piring. Makan pake sendok nasi, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya. Pikirannya hanya satu "Temari" cielaaahhhhh

Ah ya! Untuk mengobati sedikit kegalauannya. Dia memilih berjalan-jalan ditaman. Dia melihat Itachi sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil memegang bunga dan coklat.

'Pasti dia menunggu Temari' batin Shikamaru sebal. Dari jauh dia terus memandangi Itachi. Setengah jam kemudian, gadis pirang yang menggunakan dressnya datang. Dugaan Shikamaru benar. Kemudian Shikamaru berniat menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia bersembunyi dipohon di belakang kursi mereka. Sesekali Shikamaru mengintip perbuatan yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

Hati Shikamaru sakit saat mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Kemudian, dia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia sedikit kaget saat Temari membentaknya. Segitu bencikah Temari padanya? Dia melihat jemari mereka terpaut satu sama lain. Shikamaru memilih mengatakan "Mendokusai, aku sedang menunggu Ino" padahal dilubuk hatinya dia ingin merengkuh Temari dalam pelukannya dan mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Dia pun pergi sambil memegang dadanya. Sakit cuy!

Begitu juga saat Itachi merangkul Temari yang sedang kesakitan, dia hanya bisa memegang dadanya. Sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Nih ya nama kelompok:

**Kelompok Gak Penting:**

**Aburame Shino**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Uzumaki Karin**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Yamanaka Ino**

Melihat nama mereka ada dikelompok yang sama, Neji dan Shino langsung berpelukan. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang mendengus kesal karena tidak satu kelompok dengan sang pacar.

**Kelompok Gak Ada:**

**Shion**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Sabaku No Temari**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Obito**

**Sai**

Nama kelompoknya gak ada? ngapain dibuat kelompok? Batin Temari sebal.

Tapi dia kaget plus senang saat melihat Nara Shikamaru satu kelompok dengannya. Dia juga emosi karena Yamanaka Ino tidak satu kelompok dengan dia sudah mempunyai rencana busuk, dia ingin mencekik leher Ino karena mencoba menyelakai dia kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengan kekuatan tusuk gigi, lahirlah Kankuro Bocah Ajaib! Kamehameha! HUEOHUEO" itulah trailer film yang akan dibintangi oleh Kankuro. Sumpah singkat padat dan jelas. Disitu terlihat Kankuro mengenakan baju super ketat. Itu mau senam apa mau renang sih?

"Keren kagak Nee-chan?" Kankuro sumringah saat memberikan link youtubenya kepada Temari.

"Biasa aja sih, kayak banci lo!" jawab Temari nyantai sambil berkutat dengan hpnya.

"Sontoloyo!" ujar Kankuro kemudian merampas hp milik Temari. Menekan-nekan tombol. Kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Apa-apaan sih lu!" ujar Temari emosi.

"Lu selingkuh ya? Bilangin Itachi-nii loh," ujar Kankuro sambil menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Mana ada!"

"Tuh buktinya lu daripagi sampai malem chattingan mulu bareng Aransh," ujar Kankuro sok tau, ingin rasanya Temari menyumpel mulut lebay Kankuro pake bantal.

"Sok tau!"

"Gue baca. Gue baca."

"Terserah!" Temari pergi dari kamar Kankuro dan menuju kekamarnya.

"Ah, lusa camping bareng Shikamaru. Yipiii," teriak Temari senang.

Oh Temari, katanya mau mencoba menyayangi Itachi, tapi kok masi mikirin Shikamaru sih?

**Pip...Pip..**

**IpingHandsome: **Maksudnya?

Temari cengo. Kemudian, dia membaca chat yang baru dikirimnya.

**SakunoTema: **aI Lop3 lop3 YoUch PoLepeL

"KANKUROOOOOOOO!" teriak Temari dari kamarnya, yang mengakibatkan Gaara yang sedang menggunting benang-benang di TeddyBearnya malah menggunting kepala TeddyBear miliknya.

"NEE-CHANNNNNNN!" kali ini teriak Gaara yang membahana. Mengakibatkan Sabaku Rei yang sedang makan, keselek sendok.

Sementara, Shikamaru sedang jingkrak-jingkrak diatas tempat tidurnya. Senang gara-gara pernyataan cinta alay gadis pujaannya.

Oh andaikan, Shikamaru tau, kalau yang mengirim chat itu adalah Kankuro, apakah dia akan terus jingkrak-jingkrak? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUACHI!"

Terdengar bersin Temari dari kamarnya. Hari ini cuacanya cukup dingin. Mendung tapi tidak turun hujan. Temari memang alergi dingin, kadang-kadang badannya memerah jika terkena dingin. Pagi ini juga keadaan Temari tidak fit. Hidungnya meler-meler dari tadi.

"HUACHI!"

"Nee-chan, kalau kau sakit tidak usah sekolah saja!" Gaara terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan sang kakak yang sedari tadi bersin-bersin.

"Srot! Aku baik-baik saja. Sroot!" Temari mengeluarkan ingusnya. Gaara menatap kakaknya dengan jijik.

"Ini sudah ke 4568715 kali kau bersin Nee-chan," ujar Gaara lebay sambil memegang Teddy Bear kesayangannya yang kepalanya telah terpisah.

TIT..TIT

"Itachi-Nii sudah datang! Hore! Hore!" Gaara menari-nari. Temari sweatdrop. Semenjak berpacaran, Itachi memang selalu menjemput Temari. Gaara selalu dititipkan Kankuro untuk pergi bersama Itachi dan Temari, karena Kankuro takut dia akan terus-terusan terlambat, dan disuruh berjoget oleh Guru Guy.

"Temari, Gaara, Kanky, sarapan!" teriak Karura menuju keruangtamu tempat Gaara dan Temari duduk.

"Kanky mana? Eh ada Nak Itachi, ayo sarapan dulu," ujar Karura.

"Hihihi," Gaara cekikikan

"Kenapa ?" Karura cengo melihat kelakuan anaknya yang super aneh.

"MAMI! SIAPA YANG MATIIN JAM AKU! SONTOLOYO! KAMPRETT!" terdengar teriakan dari Kankuro dari kamarnya.

"Aku sengaja mematikan jamnya pagi tadi. Hari ini dia pelajaran guru Guy. Dia pasti akan disuruh joget joget," ujar Gaara licik sambil menatap ibunya. Sang ibu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil pergi menuju keruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUACHI!" Temari bersin-bersin yang membuat Itachi menatap cemas kearah bangkunya.

"Sakit Tem?" tanya Kiba kearah sahabatnya. Kemudian punggung tangannya menyentuh jidat Temari "Huih Panas," lanjut Kiba dengan ekspresi lebay.

Itachi yang mendengar pernyataan Kiba langsung menuju kebangku Temari.

"Sakit? UKS yuk," ajak Itachi dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh tidak kok, hari ini kan ulangan biologi. Aku kuat," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Asuma datang. Membawa tumpukan soal-soal.

Ulanganpun dimulai, Temari yang sedang pilek pun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena ingusnya sedari tadi meler-meler gak karuan. Hampir saja menetesi lembar jawabannya.

Soal pertama: Apa yang anda rasakan ketika pilek?

Temari kaget, soalnya kok bisa percis sama dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia menjawab sambil sumringah

"Sakit pak, sakitnya kayak habis diputusin" tulisnya dilembar jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini para siswa kelas 3 diwajibkan untuk berkumpul sesuai dengan kelompok camping mereka.

Kelompok Gak Ada Temari sudah berkumpul dikantin. Temari merasakan pusing yang hebat dikepalanya. Kayak dilindes truk tronton rasanya.

"Shika mana?" Obito, ketua kelompok mengabsen satu-satu anggotanya.

"Sepertinya dia dikelas. Biar aku susul," ujar Temari. Dia sengaja ingin melarikan diri dari kantin yang berisik itu, dan ingin meletakan kepalanya dibangkunya. Beristirahat sejenak agar pusing dikepalanya berkurang.

Sesampainya dikelas, Temari kaget saat melihat kelompok Gak Penting milik Itachi sedang rapat dikelas. Dia tersenyum simpul kearah Itachi yang menatapnya khawatir. Itachi mendekatinya.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar ya sayang, pokoknya kau harus ke uks!" bisiknya kemudian pergi.

Temari hanya menjawab Ya, kemudian melihat Shikamaru yang masih tidur dibangkunya.

"Shika! Woy! Bangun woy! Rapat woy!" teriak Temari ditelinga Shikamaru, sambil menempelkan pipinya yang panas dipipi Shikamaru.

"Heh apa-apaan lo! Ganjen! Gara-gara lo juga gue putus sama Shika!" Temari kaget melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya. Ino mendorong tubuh Temari. Temari yang dalam keadaan fit tentu malas berurusan dengan Ino.

Dia memilih membangunkan Shikamaru daripada menghadapi Ino.

"Nanas, ayo! Rapat!"

"Hoam apa-apaan kau wanita merepotkan?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Rapat kelompok camping!" teriak Temari ketus disisa-sisa kekuatannya. Temari merasakan pusing yang semakin hebat dikepalanya.

"Lo bisu ya? Dasar wanita perusak hubungan orang lo!" Ino masih terus membentak Temari. Temari merasakan pusingnya bertambah.

"Ino, kau ini kenapa sih? Mendokusai!" bentak Shikamaru kepada Ino, mana rela dia wanita yang disayanginya dibentak begitu.

"Ino, gue ma-" belum sempat Temari melanjutkan kata-katanya Temari sudah duluan roboh, dia pingsan, sialnya, kepalanya membentur bangku Shikamaru yang mengakibatkan kepalanya berdarah.

Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru panik, langsung mengendong Temari ala bridal style.

Paniknya bertambah saat melihat darah mengalir dari kepala Temari. Dia menatap Ino tajam kemudian pergi.

"Lemah!" teriak Ino kesenengan melihat sang musuh lunglai tak berdaya.

Itachi yang baru masuk kekelas berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang tengah menggendong Temari dalam keadaan pingsan. Shikamaru menatap Itachi, kemudian pergi menuju UKS.

Itachi langsung berteriak-teriak memanggil Shikamaru dan mengejar Shikamaru yang kelihatan panik.

"Shika!" panggil Itachi dengan nada 5 oktaf.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Huihuihui emang gak ada humornya di chapter ini ya :/ hehe maap cuma pengen manampilkan romatis duyuuu :p

*Teehee4869 : Ya owooo hihi udah dilanjutkan nih. Tapi maafnya kalau gak ada humornya :D

*Nara Love Sabaku : hihi makasih senpai :D udah update nih.

*karimahbgz: halooo salam kenal :) hehe gapapa senpaiii xD hehehe. Udah ada nih chapter 7nya :p

*Kagome Sabaku: di chapter 7 ada pengakuan shika loh xD

*Charlene-choi : hihihi udah diupdate ni lene-san :D

* suna princess : hehehe udah update nih :D


	8. Camping

==========Temari La Fea========== =========== Chapter 8 ============

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho . Warnings: gajeness , OOC (sebagian saya sengaja hehe) , abal-abal , lebayness, typo (s)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maaf kalo garing yah hehehe.

.

.

.

.

"Shika!" panggil Itachi dengan nada 5 oktaf.

Shikamaru melihat Itachi berlari memanggil namanya, tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"SHIII..." Itachi memanggil nama Shikamaru slow motion, diiringi hujan dan petir-petir buatan.

"KAAA..." Itachi mulai berlari sambil salto dan kayang, sementara Shikamaru tetap berlari sambil mengendong sang pujaan hati.

"MAA..." Elang Itachi datang menjemput, Itachi naik keatas elangnya dan mengejar Shikamaru yang telah naik karpet ajaib, nyuri punya Aladin.

"RUU..." Gerakan slowmotion terhenti, terjadilah serang-serangan jurus, Itachi mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih, dan Shikamaru mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru dengan diiringi kilat-kilat dan rambut yang terangkat percis iklan shampo sambil tetap menggendong pujan hati.

Ini fanfic Naruto apa film Indos*ar sih? *Author dilempar* #plak.

Shikamaru terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga tiba disebuah ruangan berwarna putih. Shikamaru meletakkan Temari yang masih pingsan disitu, kemudian memanggil perawat.

"Ck, seharusnya perawat stand-by disini! Kenapa sepi sekali sih?" ucap Shikamaru kesal, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari perawat, dan meninggalkan Temari yang masih pingsan di UKS.

Tak lama Shikamaru pergi, Itachi datang sambil ngos-ngosan. Dia melihat Temari yang terletak disana tanpa diberi pertolongan.

Darah dikepala Temari masih terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah pucat, seperti mayat.

"Ternyata Shika cuma meletakan Temari disini, dan sama sekali tidak memberikan pertolongan pertama. Yayang gua bisa kehabisan darah nih."

Itachi mengomel-ngomel melihat kelakuan temannya. Walaupun memang Shikamaru dan Temari sering bertengkar, tapi tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk Shikamaru meletakkan Temari disini tanpa diberikan pertolongan apa-apa. Minimal dilap kek,atau dikasi betadine kek, biar darahnya berhenti. Wajah Temari yang sudah memucat makin membuat Itachi dongkol kepada temannya. Dengan secepat kilat, Itachi menggendong Temari dan membawa kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Shikamaru datang bersama perawat wanita yang terlihat memegang perutnya. Ekspresi muka perawat cepirit abis.

"Cepet diobatin, darahnya nanti keabisan gi―" Belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia melihat Temari sudah tidak ada ditempat tidur UKS.

"Eh kemana die ya?" ujar Shikamaru sambil mencari Temari disudut-sudut UKS, tapi nihil― Temari tidak ada diruangan itu.

"Dusta lu ya? Katanya ada yang sakit tapi gak ada! Ganggu aje lu!" omel perawat itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Kegiatan yang disebut B-*-K-E-R.

Shikamaru ingat satu nama. Ah ya, Itachi. Pasti dia yang bawa kabur Temari karena dia tadi mengejar Shikamaru saat mengendong Temari. Dia menelepon Itachi. Terlihat nada marah dari suara Itachi.

"Ape lu?" jawab Itachi songong, sungguh baru kali ini Itachi sejudes itu dengan Shikamaru.

"Temari sama lu?" tanya Shikamaru terlihat khawatir dari nada suaranya.

"Iya, kenapa? Lu mau dia mati kan? Gak gitu caranya Shik!" omel Itachi kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

"Lah dia kenapa? Lagi PMS apa?" ucap Shikamaru terheran-heran melihat sikap Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Temari yang dibawa kerumah sakit sudah sadarkan diri. Beruntung dia cepat dilarikan kerumah sakit. Kalau terlambat 1 detik saja, Temari bisa meninggal dunia yang fana. Dunia yang penuh panggung sandiwara. Ucapan dokter tadi membuat Itachi bergidik ngeri, dan kembali menyalahkan Shikamaru atas kasus ini.

Untungnya, dia sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, dan hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar. Hanya kepalanya yang masih diperban dan sedikit peang.

Ketika dia sampai dirumah Temari disambut oleh teriakan histeris keluarganya saat melihat kepalanya yang terbalut perban.

"OMG! Nee-chan, _what's wrong_?" ucap Kankuro sok bule.

"Gapapa kok tadi jatuh doang," jawab Temari singkat kemudian berbaring dikamarnya.

"Kepala lu kok depannya gede Nee-chan?" ujar Gaara terheran-heran.

"Dibilangin tadi jatuh, udah ah gue mau bobo cantik dulu."

.

.

.

Malam harinya, kediaman Sabaku heboh dikarenakan ada telepon yang memberitahu jika Kankuro akan segera shooting iklan, salah satu produk terbaru. Kankuro yang tidak menanyakan apa produknya langsung menyetujui tawaran itu. Kemudian dengan bangga memberitahu Temari dan Gaara.

"Baru juga kemarin membintangi film sudah ada tawaran lagi untuk iklan. Haduh hebat banget gak sih saudara kalian ini?"

"Gak banget! Produk apa emang?" ujar Temari sambil memasang ekspresi hendak muntah.

"Produk terbaru katanya. Anti bocor gitu."

Temari hanya diam sambil fokus kearah tv.

KRING..KRINGG

"Aduh ada yang nelpon nih jangan-jangan mau nawarin film terbaru. Loudspeaker ah biar Gaara sama Nee-chan denger."

"Sombong banget sih!" omel Gaara ingin rasanya dia melemparkan tv yang sedang ditontonnya kearah kepala Kankuro biar kepalanya gede sebelah kayak kepala Temari.

"Halo, Kanky," ucap sipenelepon.

"Oh Yes, its me," ujar Kankuro sok bule.

Sementara Temari dan Gaara hanya diam.

"Lu mau ngiklanin yang bersayap atau yang biasa aja?" tanya sipenelepon dengan nada serius.

Kankuro sebenarnya tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa. Produk yang akan di-iklankan saja dia tidak tau. Tapi karena gengsi dia akhirnya memilih menjawab pertanyaan itu asal.

"Yang sayap aja biar bisa terbang," jawabnya. Sipenelepon tertawa garing.

"Haha lucu banget sih Kanky. Yaudah entar lu pegang yang bersayap yah. Tapi yang gak bersayap lu iklanin juga."

"Oke om."

"Oh ya, sama yang panjangnya 28,5cm untuk malem hari entar beda ya iklannya, tapi artis iklannya tetap lu."

"Oh ya... Emang iklan apa sih?" ujar Kankuro sambil manut-manut.

Sementara Temari sudah menatap Kankuro ngeri. Ada yang bersayap sama gak, terus ada yang untuk malem hari, terus Kankuro tadi juga bilang anti bocor? Berarti...

"Pembalut wanita." jawab sipenelpon. Kankuro shock.

Sementara, Gaara dan Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dugaan Temari benar. Itu pembalut wanita. Demi apa? Miamuh. Dia membayangkan Kankuro mengiklankan itu. Yaolooh. Hancur abis.

"Saya kan cowok om," ujar Kankuro masih shock.

"Loh Sabaku Kanky ini cowo ya, eyke pikir cewe cyiin."

Kankuro langsung mematikan teleponnya. Dia disambut oleh ketawa Gaara dan Temari.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAA MAMPOS LU!"

Kankuro ngambek kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan mau camping apa mau pindahan sih?" ujar Gaara heran melihat barang bawaan Temari yang banyak banget mana bawa kasur lipet lagi. Rempong banget cyiiinn.

"Camping dong. Kebanyakan apa?"

"Banyak banget sih bawaannya." Kankuro yang dateng lagi-lagi dengan gaya sok asik.

"Kebanyakan Nee-chan,letakin aja sebagian dikamar, entar aku bantuin. Eh udah yuk. Pergi yuk!" ajak Gaara kemudian pergi dibuntuti oleh Temari. Kankuro? Dicuekin book! Bukan sekali ini dia dicuekin tapi udah dua kali.

"SONTOLOYO!" teriak Kankuro, kemudian masuk kekamar Gaara dan membajak status twitter dan facebook Gaara.

_"Miapah? akuuhhh ngupil pake jempol kaki loch"_

Itulah hasil bajakan Kankuro di twitter dan facebook milik Gaara. Beberapa menit kemudian status facebook Gaara sudah di-like- hampir 30 orang.

'Wuidih. Begini toh akibat Gaara mengikuti komunitas jempolers, gua mau juga ah' batin Kankuro sambil tetap mengotak atik facebook Gaara.

Setelah puas mengotak-atik facebook Gaara. Kankuro balik kekamarnya, dan membuka facebook miliknya, dan ikut komunitas jempolers.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat status facebooknya

**"Aku make yang bersayap loh. Adem."**

"AAAAAAAH GAARAAAAAAAAA!" pekiknya, tapi sayang Gaara sudah pergi mengantar Temari jadi tidak mendengar teriakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Temari disekolah dia ditatap dengan heran oleh murid-murid satu sekolahan.

"Cantik cantik kok dodol sih!" komentar teman satu angkatannya.

Temari bersikap masa bodoh, langsung menemui teman satu kelompoknya.

"Tem, itu gak salah?" Obito berbicara sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Temari.

"Enggak kok, emangnye kenapa ya?" jawab Temari heran.

"Inikan panas kenapa pake jas hujan begitu sih?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menahan tawa nya.

"Loh, kata adek gue Amegakure itu sering hujan, jadi gue pake aja nih jas hujan. Warnanya bagus nih. Pink bro."

"Gak perlu dipake langsung juga sih, makenya pas disana aja."

Sesudah mengatakan itu Shikamaru membantu Temari melepaskan jas hujan itu. Mereka saling bertatap muka. Tak dapat dielakan lagi muncul rona merah diwajah Temari. Baru kali ini dia menatap Shikamaru dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

Shikamaru menatap mata Temari lekat-lekat. 'cantik banget sih' gumamnya dalam hati.

Itachi yang tidak senang melihat posisi Temari dan Shikamaru sedekat itu langsung menarik Temari menjauh dari Shikamaru.

"Mas Bro Mbak Bro, yuk sini kumpul!" titah Tsunade, kepala sekolah yang super bohay dengan toa.

"Jadi di-bis itu berkelompok ya. Kelompok Gak Tau sama Gak Gaul itu dibis 1. Entar pengawas didalam bis itu saya," ujar Orochimaru membuat murid-murid yang berada disatu bis bergidik ngeri.

"Kelompok Gak Penting sama kelompok Gak Pinter dibis 2 dengan saya ya. Bagi yang kekurangan minuman saya jual murah." ujar salah seorang guru siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu.

"Kelompok Gak Ada, sama kelompok Gak Keren, dibis dengan saya." ujar Anko singkat, kemudian memasuki bis.

Akhirnya seluruh kelompok anak kelas 3 memasuki bis mereka.

Sebelum memasuki bis, Itachi memandang Shikamaru sejenak. Kemudian membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Temari.

"BBM." ucapnya kemudian memasuki bis.

Temari kalap melihat tempat duduk dibis yang sudah penuh. Hanya tempat duduk disamping Shikamaru lah yang masih kosong. Jantung mendadak deg-degan lagi mengingat momen tadi. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung duduk disamping Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlihat kaget, kemudian hanya memandang keluar jendela.

Shikamaru kaget melihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya. Batinnya kesenengan melihat Temari dari jarak yang sedeket ini dengan dia.

Dia kemudian membuka percakapan bersama gadis itu.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh? Sudah tidak kok," jawab Temari gugup.

"Lu sayang Itachi?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru nyaris membuat mata Temari hendak keluar. Temari hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Padahal didalam lubuk hatinya dia masih menyayangi Shikamaru walaupun dia sudah ditolak oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam. Apa dia harus merebut Temari dari sahabatnya sendiri?

Diperjalanan mereka bertukar cerita. Shikamaru tidak pernah melihat Temari bercerita banyak kepadanya seperti ini. Anehnya, dicerita Temari tidak pernah terselip tentang perasaannya ke Itachi.

Temari terlelap dibahu Shikamaru, padahal belum sampai setengah perjalanan dia sudah ketiduran.

Shikamaru melihat dilayar hp yang sedang dipegang Temari tertulis Love Itachi. Dari situ dia menyadari cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia menyesal kenapa dulu menolak Temari mentah-mentah. Dia akan menunggu sampai Temari putus dengan Itachi. Dia akan mendoakan selalu hal itu segera terjadi. Bodo! Namanya juga cinta. ye gak?

Perjalanan ke Amegakure yang memakan waktu 5 jam sukses membuat pantat Temari tepos. Selama hampir 4 jam Temari habiskan untuk tidur.

"Huaaaaaahhh!" ujar Temari sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Idih, kalau nguap mulutnya ditutup! Jorok. Merepotkan." Shikamaru mengomeli Temari, padahal didalam hatinya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Temari.

"Emang gue pikirin." jawab Temari masa bodo.

Sesampainya di Amegakure, cuaca sedikit mendung tapi tidak dingin.

Temari dan kelompoknya langsung membuat tenda. Ternyata disana sudah berkumpul murid-murid dari kelas 3 dari Amegakure dan Kirigakure.

Setelah membuat tenda, acara dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan semua peserta yang ikut. Sumpah, ini acara ngebosenin banget. Bayangin aja lu ngedenger kurang lebih 300 murid memperkenalkan diri. Udah pasti tuh nama jadi angin lalu aja.

Ketika tiba giliran Nara Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri. Murid-murid wanita berteriak, kecuali Temari. Mereka mengagumi pesona dari Shikamaru yang notabene adalah orang terkaya.

"Nara Shikamaru, Konoha," jawabnya singkat.

Kemudian ketika tiba giliran Temari, murid-murid pria disitu terlihat memandangi Temari dari atas hingga bawah. Tentu saja Temari salting karenanya.

"Sabaku No Temari, bisa dipanggil Temari aja. Konoha, salam kenal," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Shikamaru lagi-lagi terpesona dengan keindahan seorang Temari. Lebay lu!

"Hai Temari Aja." teriakan cowok-cowok genit itu hanya dibalas senyuman manis oleh Temari.

"Temari, perasaan kita pernah ketemu deh," ujar salah seorang cowok dari Kirigakure.

"Oh ya, dimana?" jawab Temari heran, perasaan dia tidak pernah deh bertemu dengan tuh orang.

"Aku lupa dimana. Hehe Bagi nomor hp dong!"

"Huuuuuu!" pekik semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Eh?" Temari lagi-lagi salting.

"Temari-chan punya pacar tidak?" tanya seorang laki-laki lagi. Entah kenapa pertemuan yang membosankan menjadi pertemuan menghebohkan.

"Eh? P-Punya." jawab Temari terbata-bata. Temari heran kenapa dia mendadak jadi artis seperti ini.

Itachi yang berada disamping Temari tersenyum.

"Wah, patah hati deh." ujar salah seorang cowok genit.

"Siapa?" tanya murid bernama Haku sambil tersenyum.

Temari bingung, disatu sisi harus senang atau sebal. Dia senang karena cuma dia yang paling banyak ditanya. Sebal karena mereka menanyakan pertanyaan yang menyimpang.

"Uchiha Itachi. Orangnya disampingku." jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Pasangan serasi." ujar Haku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Acara camping dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan kebudayaan dari masing-masih daerah oleh Bakoro. Bayangin deh, untuk ketawa pun murid-murid enggan mengingat betapa horornya tampang Bakoro yang sedang memegang ularnya.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan _Talent Show . _Untuk malam ini, Talent Show perkelompoknya adalah Nyanyi. Setiap kelompok diwajibkan menampilkan satu lagu, tapi bisa diwakili satu orang.

Kelompok Temari sepakat mengorbankan Temari dalam hal ini. Mereka berfikir ke-eksisan Temari akan membuat kelompok mereka mendapat hadiah yang sangat mengiurkan yaitu cipok dari Tsunade, eh salah, maksud author hadiah nya itu dibungkus dalam kotak gede. Benar-benar menggiurkan.

"Kagak mau!" teriak Temari saat teman-teman satu kelompoknya sepakat menumbalkan dia.

"Ayolah Tem, kita semua lagi sakit tenggorokan nih."

Nagato memasang tampang memelas itu membuat Temari iba.

Akhirnya acara talent show perkelompok, pun dimulai.

Mereka semua bernyanyi-nyanyi setiap utusan kelompok menyanyikan lagu-lagu dari penyanyi terkenal. Sampai akhirnya moment dirusak dengan penampilan lagu "Belah Duren" dari Tsunade. Sumpah, dia dengan pedenya mengajukan diri berduet bersama Kakashi menyanyikan lagu itu. Apakah kita harus memanggilnya dengan TsuPe? Jelek abis yak .

Kelompok Gak Penting Itachi menumbalkan Itachi yang katanya suaranya merdu, semerdu vokalis Bullet For My Valentine. Merdu apaan? Yang ada telinga lu budek ngedenger scream mereka. Bikin emosi ah lu semue? *Author dilempar ke jurang*

Itachi memainkan gitarnya. Finger Style bok! Dia memainkan lagu _"Just the way you are"_ punyanya bang Bruno.

Dia memainkan sambil menatap wajah Temari, kurang so sweet apa coba?

Giliran Temari tiba, sumpah megang gitar pun rasanya berat banget, kayak megang batu 10ton rasanya.

Temari mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian memetik gitarnya. Dia menyanyikan lagu _"Eternal Flame"_ . Jadul banget sih, Tem.

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand. Darling,Do you feel my heart beating? Do_ _you_ _understand?_ _Do you_ _feel the same? Am I only dreaming,Is this burning an eternal flame."_

Temari menyanyikan itu dengan sepenuh hati. Dalam lubuk hatinya lagu itu dinyanyikannya khusus untuk Shikamaru. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru tidak memperdulikannya, buktinya dia malah asik bermain dengan hp-nya ketika Temari menyanyi.

Shikamaru terpesona melihat kepiawaian Temari dalam bermain gitar dan menyanyi. Dia tidak mampu menatap wajahnya lama, karena dia menjadi galau ketika mengingat hubungan Temari dan Itachi. Pasti lagu itu, Temari nyanyikan untuk Itachi. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan hp, dan merekam suara Temari. Rekaman itu akan diputar ketika dia merindukan suara Temari.

Tepuk tangan pun menandakan berakhirnya penampilan Temari. Temari yang salting hampir saja jatuh nyungsep.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan membakar jagung bakar dan makan malam. Shikamaru menatap cemburu ketika melihat Itachi membersihkan sela-sela mulut Temari yang kotor akibat saus.

Pukul 10 malam, Acara dilanjutkan dengan acara jujur-jujuran semua anggota. Acara ini resmi permintaan para murid. Mereka membawa botol kaca. Kemudian memutar botol itu dimeja kecil. Arah yang ditunjuk oleh botol ketika berhenti itu adalah yang harus jujur. Acara ini dibagi per-dua kelompok. Kelompok Gak Ada, bersama Kelompok Gak Penting memainkan permainkan permainan ini bersama-sama.

"Yang ditunjuk botol ini harus jujur, yang gak jujur jomblo seumur hidup loh." ujar Nagato kemudian memutar botol kaca itu. Botol itu berputar, terus berputar, hingga berhenti. Sial bagi Shikamaru karena botol itu menunjuk dia.

Tak pelak, semua anak memandang dia. Shikamaru hanya bergumam kata 'merepotkan'.

"Hayoo lo Shika!" ujar Shino kesenengan.

"Lo ada suka sama seseorang?" tanya Neji diiringi anggukan dari anak-anak lain.

"Pasti ada dong. Dia pasti suka gue." ujar Ino dengan PD tingkat dewa.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Wah siapa Shika?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Teman satu kelas,tapi aku rasa mustahil untuk mendapatkannya. Dia sudah ada yang punya."

"Buset. Semangka dong kakak." Nagato memberi semangat ke Shikamaru.

"Orangnya ada disini?" tanya Itachi dingin.

"Iya," ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari yang sedang memainkan kancing jaketnya.

Jam 12 malam. Acara dihentikan. Para murid wajib tidur dikarenakan akan diadakan outbond pagi harinya. Temari yang sudah lelah langsung tertidur saat masuk tenda. Sementara Itachi menarik Shikamaru dan berbicara empat mata.

"Lu suka Temari?" ujar Itachi langsung tanpa pake pendahuluan.

"Ha?" ucap Shikamaru kaget.

"Jawab!"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Jauhin dia."

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ini balesan review yang ga login ya:

yang udah login udah citlalala bales lewat PM ;)

*chereil : makasih chereil-san ;) udah update nih hehe :)

*Nara love Sabaku : hehe makasih sudah baca :) udah update nih? Review lagi?

*Karimahbgz: hehe makasih yaaa udah baca :D review lagi yaa :D

*unyu unyu : udah lanjut ini kakak :D hehe review lagi? :p

makasi buat yang sudah review. Saya ga nyangka ini cerita udah sampe chapter 8 aje:D see youuuu xD


	9. Tentang T

==========Temari La Fea========== =========== Chapter 9 ============

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho .

Warnings: gajeness , OOC (sebagian saya sengaja hehe) , abal-abal , lebayness, typo (s) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lu suka Temari?" ujar Itachi langsung tanpa pake pendahuluan.

"Ha?" ucap Shikamaru kaget.

"Jawab!"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Jauhin dia."

"Lo gak berhak ngatur perasaan orang." Shikamaru kemudian meninggalkan Itachi yang masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Shikamaru.

"Shit!" Itachi menendang batu yang berada disebelahnya dengan emosi. Tapi kemudian dia memegang kakinya sambil mengelus-ngelus kakinya. Sakit bok. Gagal keren deh, rencananya sih nendang batu biar disangka _strong_. Tapi ternyata kesakitan. Ckck

.

.

.

.

"SUMPE LOOOO!" Temari kaget saat melihat keadaan tendanya yang sepi. Bukan sepi lagi tapi kosong. Temari mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam. Udah jam 6. Itu tandanya dia terlambat satu jam dari kegiatan senam pagi dan jalan-jalan pagi. Dia ngecek hpnya ternyata ada 10 _missed call _dan 5 sms dari Itachi, kenapa dia bisa tidak sadar sih? Tanpa banyak cingcong dia langsung mengecek lokasi siapa tau ada murid yang terlambat seperti dirinya. Tapi nihil, dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia kemudian duduk sendiri sambil menatap bukit dilokasi camping.

"Sendiri?" Sapaan lembut itu membuat Temari terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh kearah belakang, arah dimana suara itu berasal.

"Yup." Jawab Temari singkat sambil tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian duduk disebelah Temari.

"Kesiangan?"

Temari hanya mengangguk. Sejak kapan cowok ini jadi peduli kepadanya?

"Mau ini?" Pria itu menyodorkan cokelat panas dan roti kearah Temari. Temari menerimanya dengan senang hati, kebetulan sekali perutnya sudah konser minta makan daritadi. Saat dia hendak memasukkan roti ke mulutnya pria itu kembali mengagetkannya

"Kelaperan? Udah berapa bulan gak makan? Tanpa sempat gosok gigi? Lihat saja belekmu dan bekas ilermu masih ada, hih belum lagi rambutmu yang berantakan itu. Gak banget!"

"B-Baka Nanas!" Karena malu Temari segera berlari mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Shikamaru hanya terkekeh melihat Temari kemudian bergumam "Sejorok apapun kau, kau tetap cantik dimataku." cielaaah.

"Udahkan?" teriak Temari sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kemudian segera memakan rotinya dan meminum cokelatnya.

"Tetep aja asem!"

"Emang gue pikirin!" ucap Temari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Shikamaru tertawa melihat gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

"UHUK! UHUK!" Temari tersedak saat meminum cokelatnya.

"Demi apa? Cokelatnya masuk hidung." Ucapnya disela batuknya.

"Makanya kalau minum itu pelan-pelan jangan rakus." omel Shikamaru dengan tatapan khawatir.

Shikamaru kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Temari.

"Jangan kuat-kuat dong nepuknya sakit tauk!" bentak Temari, padahal jantungnya udah berdebar-debar saking senengnya. Sebenarnya Temari sudah tidak tersedak tapi tangan Shikamaru masih berada dipunggungnya bahkan tangan Shikamaru sekarang sudah merangkulnya. Temaripun udah deg-degan setengah mati.

"Aku dengar jalan-jalannya sampai jam 7. Masih ada satu jam lagi. Hoam." Shikamaru menguap tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya bahkan jaraknya dengan Temari sekarang sudah sangat dekat.

"Mau tidur?" tanya Temari sambil menatap galau.

"Gak kok. Mau disini aja nemenin lu. Takut aja kalau kesambet." Shikamaru berbohong, padahal Shikamaru mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Mumpung Itachi gak ada, jadi ada kesempatan ngedeketin Temari. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru udah bangun daritadi cuman dia pura-pura tidur. Dia juga denger waktu Itachi ngomel-ngomel karena Temari gak bangun-bangun. Omelan Hinata karena gak berhasil ngebangunin Temari juga dia dengar. Hingga akhirnya, dia mendengar Hinata berbohong ke Tsunade kalau Temari sakit, dan rombongan itupun pergi.

Temari hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Sumpe ye, dia udah menginginkan nih momen dari dulu. Berduaan dengan Shikamaru, so sweet banget.

"Menurutmu apakah salah jika kita mengambil sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari. Temari terlihat meniup-niup cokelatnya, kemudian berbicara

"Tentu saja." Jawaban Temari membuat Shikamaru gundah gulana *apaan ini bahasanya*

"Aku menyesal menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang dulu menginginkanku, tapi sekarang sesuatu itu udah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Sesuatu itu orang?" tanya Temari polos, dia gak ngerti dengan bahasa Shikamaru. Terlalu berat pikirnya.

"Hmm anjingku."

Krik..Krik

"Anjingkan bisa dibeli lagi, kenapa musti galau sih?" omel Temari sambil tertawa. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat Temari tertawa. Manis banget kayak gula.

"Selain anjing ada lagi. Sesuatu yang lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau itu menyangkut kau?"

"M-M-Maksudnya?" tanya Temari kaget. Jarang banget Shikamaru menatapnya serius seperti ini.

Pandangan mereka beradu saat Shikamaru membersihkan noda cokelat disela mulut Temari. Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sekarang berjarak beberapa centi dari Temari. Temari hanya bisa diam. Padahal jantungnya udah gak karuan. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu.. Sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi...

"SEMUANYAAAAAAAA GOYAAAAANG DOMBRETTTT... GOYANG DOMBREEEEEET~" Teriakan TsuPe yang menggema mengagetkan Shikamaru dan Temari. Spontan Temari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru sibuk mengutuk-ngutuk kepala sekolahnya itu. Ternyata rombongan itu sudah pulang dari acara jalan-jalan paginya.

"Temari!" Temari menoleh kearah belakang, ternyata Itachi sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Ya." jawab Temari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah pacarnya. Itachi kemudian duduk ditengah-tengah Shikamaru dan Temari sambil memberikan deathglare kearah Shikamaru. Temari yang merasakan atmosfer gak enak langsung membuka suara.

"Gimana jalan-jalannya?" tanya Temari sambil menatap Itachi.

"Gak seru! Karena gak ada kamu."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Shikamaru hampir memuntahkan cokelatnya.

'Lebay banget sih' batinnya. Padahal tadi dia yang lebih lebay.

"Hahaha." Temari tertawa sambil menatap Shikamaru yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Itachi sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya kekening Temari. Temari hanya menggeleng. Dia tidak pernah berdebar-debar saat didekat Itachi, tidak seperti saat bersama Shikamaru tadi. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Hooh sudah jelas, Temari kan cintanya sama Shikamaru bukan sama Itachi.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Temari dengan tatapan gue-cemburu-banget-loh.

Sementara dibelakang mereka,

"Kerja yang bagus, Haku-san. Ini ada uang untukmu. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain selain mereka berdua tadi."

"Sama-sama Ino-san. Aku tadi sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi kebetulan."

"Mampus lu Temari." Ino mengeluarkan tawa liciknya. Kemudian menjauhi mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"Kalian mandi plus sarapan yah, kita kasih waktu 2 jam karena kamar mandi umumnya agak jauh." Titah Tsunade disambut dengusan anak-anak yang merasa waktu yang diberikan sangat singkat.

Temaripun bersiap-siap mandi. Temari kemudian menitipkan hpnya ke Itachi yang memilih sarapan dulu dibanding mandi.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan baik-baik oleh Itachi. Dia mengecek hp Temari.

**Inbox?** Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada pesan dari Itachi dan beberapa dari Gaara dan Kankuro.

**BBM(BlackBerry Messenger)? **Nihil. Hanya ada BBM dari Itachi dan beberapa dari teman wanita Temari.

**Received calls? **Hanya ada ayah Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, dan Itachi.

**Missed calls? **Cuma Itachi doang.

Drrttt..Drtttt.

Hp Temari bergetar. Ternyata dari **Konohagle.**

**IpingHandsome **: Pagi ;*

IpingHandsome? Itachi merasa familiar dengan username itu. Oh sial! Itukan username Shikamaru. Tapi _emoticon_ nya? Itukan _emoticon_ cium? Berarti Temari dengan Shikamaru selama ini? Dia mengenggam erat hp Temari yang berada ditangannya.

"Apa aku terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu? Mandi sana. Bau." Sapaan Temari hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Itachi.

"Siapa **IpingHandsome**?" tanya Itachi ketus sambil menatap Temari.

"Eh.. Anu.. Anu.. Aku gak kenal." Temari menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Bohong!" Itachi membuang muka.

"Serius Itachi. Aku gak kenal." jawab Temari sambil tetap menatap Itachi.

"Lalu ini apa? Chattingnya di Konohagle? Emoticon cium? Hah sungguh terlalu," ujar Itachi sinis sambil menyisipkan kata-kata bang Haji Rhoma Irama diakhir kalimat. Itachi kemudian memberikan hp itu ke Temari.

"Aku gak kenal. Serius. Kita cuma temen chatting doang. Aku emang sering chatting sama dia. Tapi belum pernah ketemu, aku juga gak tau siapa dia."

"Bohong."

"Aku serius Itachi."

"Beneran? Gak bohong?"

"Iya."

Itachi kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Temari. Sepertinya dia sudah percaya dengan perkataan Temari. Toh, Temari memang berkata jujur.

.

.

.

Saat Shikamaru mengetahui kalau Temari menitipkan hpnya ke Itachi. Dia memiliki rencana jahat untuk menghancurkan hubungan temannya itu atau bahkan sahabatnya sendiri? Bomat. Bodo amat. Dia udah terlanjur cinta sama Temari soalnya.

Shikamaru mengirimkan ucapan selamat pagi ke **Konohagle** Temari menyisipkan tanda Temari akan bertengkar kemudian putus deh. Licik sekali Shikamaru ini.

Tapi yang dilihatnya malah Temari dan Itachi semakin mesra. Apakah dia harus mulai merelakan Temari bahagia bersama Itachi?

"Kali ini kita akan memberikan materi tentang kampus-kampus di tiga daerah mengingat kalian kan sudah kelas tiga. Jadi saya persilahkan Pak Orochimaru untuk memberi materi." Pidato singkat Tsunade disambut oleh siswa-siswa dengan malas dan tatapan ngeri. Mereka gak berani berbicara mengingat ngerinya Bakoro.

Ceramah singkat Bakoro selesai tepat jam 11. Murid-murid diberikan tugas untuk menulis kampus dan jurusan yang diminati. Dengan berat hati Temari menulis Universitas Sunagakure. Jurusan _Fashion_ _Design_. Gak nyambung memang sama permintaan. Tapi Temari sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi seorang Fashion Designer.

Itachi menulis bahwa dia ingin masuk Universitas Konoha International mengambil jurusan Kedokteran, mengingat impiannya menjadi dokter sejak kecil. Sementara Shikamaru? Molor. Dia bahkan sudah molor dari awal Bakoro memberi ceramah. Temari hanya bisa terkikik geli menatapnya.

Jam 12 siang acara dilanjutkan dengan makan siang. Shikamaru eneg melihat Temari dan Itachi suap-suapan memilih menyendiri. Sementara Temari, sibuk mencari dimana Shikamaru.

Setelah makan murid-murid diberi waktu istirahat dan mandi sampai jam 4 sore.

Jam 4 sore murid-murid nge-teh bareng sambil makan snack bersama guru-guru. Momen ini juga digunakan untuk mengakrabkan satu sama lain. Setelah acara nge-teh bareng akan diadakan acara memperkenalkan kepala sekolah dari masing-masing sekolah yang hadir. Acara ini disambut antusias para murid sekolah lain saat melihat kepala sekolah KHS 10 yang bohay banget siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade Pesek atau Tsunade Persik huehuehue.

Setelah acara perkenalan kepala sekolah acara kembali dilanjutkan dengan _Talent Show _kali ini temanya membaca puisi. Dari kelompok Temari, Shikamaru ditumbalkan untuk hal ini. Temari hampir saja ngakak guling-guling kalau saja dia gak menjaga image nya, saat melihat Shikamaru yang terkenal malas itu membaca puisi.

_Tentang T_

_Ku lari kesekolah, kemudian kulihat T._

_Ku lari kekantin, ku lihat T lagi._

_T lagi. T lagi. T terus sampai tahun depan._

_Aku tidak bisa lupakan T._

_T begitu spesial._

_Aku bosan jadi jomblo._

_Aku berharap T yang akan jadi Juilette dihatiku._

_Bunuh saja si Ujang! Biar Pak Orochimaru mengamuk._

_Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apa hubungannya antara T dan Orochimaru._

_Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu T._

_Mencintaimu dalam diam._

Temari cengo. Puisi macam apa itu? Puisi diakhiri dengan nyanyian Shikamaru. Temari baru menyadari betapa spesialnya Shikamaru . Uhuk..uhuk..

Shikamaru mulai memetik gitar dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Kau._

_Hadirkan senyuman dihatiku._

_Bila ku bertemu._

_Kau._

_Mungkinkah kau tau? Dihatiku cuma ada kamu._

Shikamaru menatap Temari. Disaat yang bersamaan Temari menatap Shikamaru. Itachi yang menyadari hal itu segera membisikan "_i love you" _ditelinga Temari yang membuat Temari tertawa dan melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Shikamaru.

_Kau._

_Semoga nanti kau bisa rasakanku dihatimu._

_Kau._

_Sampai kapan kau menanti yang tlah hilang dan berlalu._

_Begitu indah. Akankah dia?_

_Kucoba tuk lupakan bayangmu._

_Hingga letih pilu dihatiku._

_Kau._

_Akankah kau tahu bahwa aku kan selalu tetap menunggumu._

_Tinggalkan saja dirinya yang tak pernah mencintaimu._

'Seperti aku mencintaimu, Temari.' batin Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari yang sedang berbicara sambil menatap Itachi.

Semua murid bertepuk tangan menyaksikan penampilan Shikamaru yang notabene adalah orang terkaya. Baru kali ini mereka melihat sendiri orang terkaya bernyanyi seperti itu? Ih wow.

"Bagus sekali Shika. Kelompok kita pasti menang. Hihi." teriak Obito sambil menyalami Shikamaru.

"Cieeee... Cieeee Shikamaru. T niyeeee. Siapa sih T kalau boleh tau?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menanggapi ledekan Asuma-_sensei._

Sementara Itachi, dia sudah mengetahui kalau T itu adalah Temari. Pacarnya sendiri, tapi Temari sepertinya masih belum tahu kalau Shikamaru mencintainya. Buktinya, dia terlihat biasa saja, dan itu membuat Itachi senang.

Setelah acara tallentshow anak-anakpun dipersilahkan tidur.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa! Gak telat lagi. Senengnya bisa _outbound_!" Temari merenggangkan ototnya. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk _outbound_.

_Outbound_pun dimulai. Yang pertama adalah berjalan diatas tali dengan ketinggian sekitar 100 meter yang membuat Temari ngeri saat melihat kebawah.

"Semangat sayang!" teriak Itachi dari bawah disambut senyuman dari Temari.

Saat Temari hendak melangkahkan kakinya, ternyata sepatunya licin. Hampir saja dia terjungkal kebelakang kalau tidak ada Shikamaru yang menangkap tubuhnya. Temari menatap wajah Shikamaru lama. Biar kayak disinetron-sinetron gitu loh. Terdengar instruktur outbound berehem ehem ria yang membuat Temari kembali berdiri tegak.

"Lagi outbound malah pacar. Anak muda.. Anak muda." Omelan mas-mas outbound membuat Temari tertawa. Padahal dia senang karena bisa berdekatan dengan Shikamaru mengapa mas-mas itu harus merusaknya?

Itachi menatap cemburu dari bawah dan berencana memberi pelajaran ke Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Camping berakhir pukul 10 dikarenakan anak-anak harus masuk sekolah keesokan harinya. Pemenang _talent_ _show_ diumumkan ternyata kelompok Temari mendapat juara. Setelah acara perpisahan bis kembali melaju menuju Konoha.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan oleh-oleh manaaaa?" teriak Kankuro saat Temari datang.

"Baju kotor." Temari menjawab santai kemudian tidur karena terlalu lelah.

"Wuuuu gak asik lu!" omel Kankuro sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Itachi tidak bisa menjemput Temari dikarenakan mobilnya harus _di service_. Pagi-pagi sekali Temari berangkat kesekolah. Selain karena ayahnya ada rapat pagi, omelan Kankuro juga membuat telinganya panas.

Temari sempet cengo karena hanya dia sendiri yang sudah datang. Dia kemudian membuka novelnya dan membacanya.

Tanpa sadar, kelasnya sudah mulai ramai.

"Ih ya ampun ganjen banget, udah ada pacar masih ada ngegodain cowok lain." Ayame, teman sekelas Temari menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, tapi Temari tidak ambil pusing. Dia terus saja melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

Temari melihat Itachi datang memegang sebuah kertas dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

BRAK!

"INI MAKSUDNYA APA HAH?" Itachi menggebrak meja dan melemparkan kertas itu dihadapan Temari.

"I-Itachi."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Huehueeeeeee. Akhirnya update juga. Huhu ini kenapa fic ini jadi panjang banget sampai chapter 9 huwaaa #gelundungan. Disini emang gak ada humornya. Mau serius dulu yaa hohoho *author insap*

Buat puisi itu author ngarang. Habis dengerin lagu Dian Sastro yang Tentang Kita langsung deh buat tuh puisi wkwk. Kalo lagu yang Shika nyanyiin habis baca puisi itu lagunya : Sidepony- akankah dia.

Yuk maree yang mau denger tuh lagu didownload aje heheh. Bagus kok :D

Bales review :

*Nara Love Sabaku: huehuehue gak dipisahin kok:D udah update:) review lagi ya.

Buat yang login reviewnya chit bales lewat PM yak. Hehe see you dichapter 10 ya hehe.


	10. I LOVE YOU

Diclaimer: Shikamaru itu yayang gue *digaplok*! Kalau Naruto bukan punya gue. Tanya aja sama Om Kishi.

**WOYYY CHAPTER 10 WOYYYYY *DIBEKEP***

.

.

.

BRAK!

"INI MAKSUDNYA APA HAH?"

Itachi menggebrak meja dan melemparkan kertas itu dihadapan Temari.

"I-Itachi." Temari gagap mendadak. Ngeri. Raut wajah Itachi yang nyeremin, anggep aja itu ditubuh Itachi ada api-api membara gitu.

"JELASIN! ITU MAKSUDNYA APA?"

"Anu- itu-aku-ini-" Temari tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat kertas yang dilemparkan Itachi.

Glek!

'Sialan' umpat Temari kesal.

**Temari Sabaku Gadis Penggoda.**

Judul di kertas itu membuat Temari ingin melemparkan pembuatnya dari lantai 3 sekolahnya hingga ke lantai dasar. Mati dong?

Bukan hanya itu disitu tertempel foto Temari dan Shikamaru saat camping seperti sedang berciuman, tapi Temari berani bersumpah demi kejelekan Kankuro, dia gak pernah berciuman dengan si Nanas itu. Pinter banget yang ngambil foto, dia ngebuat efek seolah-oleh bibir Temari dan Nanas itu nempel, padahal gak! sama sekali gak! Temari menghela nafas bau jengkolnya, menatap Itachi yang masih menatapnya marah.

"Katakan Temari, itu kau apa bukan!" Temari tersentak mendengar nada ketus dari nada bicara Itachi, "JAWAB AKU!" Buset, Temari ngelus-ngelus dadanya. Sialan udah kayak kompeni Belanda aja tuh Itachi. Serem abis.

"Ikut aku." Temari beranjak dari kelasnya diikuti Itachi. Dia sedikit risih saat melihat murid-murid berkerubung didepan kelas mereka dikira lagi pembagian BLT apa? Mereka semua ingin tau bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Kepo banget sih! Temari menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang seni. Ruang seni memang selalu kosong setiap hari Senin, alasannya adalah untuk mengistirahatkan alat-alat musik yang sudah seminggu lebih digunakan. Temari masih terus berpikir dengan akal sehat. Apa dia akan berkata jujur dengan Itachi tentang perasaannya ke Shikamaru?

"Itu memang aku." Jawaban Temari membuat mata Itachi menatap tajam.

"Cih!" Itachi meremas kertas itu sambil tetap menatap wajah Temari, dia memang tidak menyangka Temari akan tega melakukan ini terhadapnya.

"Tapi, kami sama sekali tidak berciuman."

"Bohong!" Itachi kembali membentak Temari, Temari merasakan air matanya akan tumpah, mengapa dia bisa se-cengeng ini sih?

"Terserah, kau mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas aku sudah berkata jujur." Temari beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke kelasnya, tapi pergerakannya ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Kau mencintaii Shikamaru?" Skak mat! Mampus. Temari gak tau harus jawab apa. Temari hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku memang mencintai dia, sejak pertama kali aku melihat dia. Maaf."

Temari bisa melihat raut wajah kaget dari Itachi, tapi dia gak bisa menutup-nutupi perasaannya. Dia udah coba menyayangi Itachi, tapi kenapa tidak bisa?

"Tapi, kenapa kau menerimaku?" Itachi mendelik tajam.

"Aku mencoba untuk menyayangimu, tapi aku gak bisa. Maaf." Temari melepaskan tangan Itachi dari tangannya. "Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku tidak maksud mempermainkanmu." Temari pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang mendadak diem kayak patung.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang sedang tidur kaget saat seseorang menempel keningnya dengan kertas.

"Mendokusai, Shino! Apaan sih? ganggu tau gak?" Oh ternyata yang nempelin kertas itu Shino toh.

"Baca tuh, lagi hot-hotnya. Body Tsunade-sama aja kalah." Celetuk Shino membuat Neji memukul kepalanya dengan pensil.

"Ini siapa?" Shikamaru memasang muka polos tingkat akut. Ini beneran polos apa cuma pura-pura yaa?

"Ya elu lah! Emang siapa? Masa iya gue."

"Gue.. Ciuman sama Temari?" Shikamaru teringat kejadian waktu camping, waktu itu kan dia dan Temari kan nyaris berciuman. Mampus! Siapa yang moto nih?

"Hayoloh. Itu beneran kena ga sih?" Neji mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Sumpah dia penasaran, sama penasaran pengen nyoba #eh

"Gak kena." Shikamaru tertegun saat melihat Itachi masuk dengan wajah mengenaskan kayak habis dianiaya, gak dikasih makan selama setahun, sumpah ini memang random banget kok.

Shino dan Neji sedikit menjauh saat Itachi mendekat ke arah Shikamaru. Siapa sih yang gak galau kalau pacar lo bermesraan dengan cowok lain, ciuman pulak, kalau gak ketahuan sih gak apa-apa. Ini difoto cuy, disebar ke satu sekolah lagi.

"Gue mau bicara." Itachi berkata dengan dingin, memberikan isyarat Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya. Shikamaru mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Mereka menuju ke belakang sekolah, tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh murid-murid.

"Lo suka Temari?"

"Eh?"

"Gue gak butuh jawaban eh, eh. Emangnya lagu Lady Gaga." Itachi mencoba melawak tapi sayangnya gak lucu bang wuuuu *digampar*

"Gak hanya suka, gue cinta sama dia." Shikamaru sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Mendengar jawaban itu, Itachi tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bahagiakan dia." Itachi mencoba sok tegar, menepuk pundak Shikamaru. Bukannya waktu itu Itachi meminta Shikamaru menjauhi Temari ya? "Gue memang waktu itu minta lo jauhin Temari, tapi sekarang lo bebas ngedeketin dia. Gue ga bisa nahan cewek yang gak cinta sama gue terlalu lama."

"Tapi belum tentu dia masih cinta sama gue kan?"

"Sampai detik ini, dia masih cinta sama lo. Bahagia-in dia, kalau lo buat dia nangis, gue akan ngambil dia lagi."

"Tapi.. Tapi Itachi... Lo sama dia?"

"Gak pake tapi-tapian bro! Gue sama dia udah putus kok."

Itachi pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru, ya untuk kali ini dia memang harus merelakan wanita yang dia cintai bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai. Egois, jika dia tetap mempertahankan Temari, tapi cinta Temari sama sekali bukan untuk dia. Itachi akan bahagia jika Temari bahagia, dan Shikamaru adalah orang yang tepat untuk membuat Temari bahagia, menurutnya.

Shikamaru gak tau harus berekspresi apa saking senengnya, mau koprol, mau pundung, mau joget, semua bakal dilakuinnya. Dia terlalu senang saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Temari masih mencintainya. Untuk kali ini, dia bangga mempunyai sahabat seperti Itachi. Walaupun sedkit tidak enak karena dia dan Itachi selalu saja mencintai wanita yang sama.

.

.

.

Temari merasa bersalah dengan Itachi, tapi dia tidak ingin membohongi perasaannya. Dia mencintai Shikamaru, walaupun dia tau bahwa Shikamaru sama sekali gak pernah mencintai dia. Karena Shikamaru pernah menolak dia mentah-mentah. Ya, bisa berpacaran dengan Shikamaru mungkin merupakan karunia terbesar, dia bagai pungguk merindukan bulan.

"Itachi maaf." gumamnya lirih kemudian kembali masuk ke kelasnya.

Mata Temari berada dengan Itachi, tapi Itachi membuang muka, enggan menatap wajahnya, segitu bencinya kah Itachi kepadanya.

Shikamaru yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, menatap Temari yang sedang melihat kearah Itachi dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ada apa ini? Shikamaru menghampiri Temari.

"Temari." panggilnya lembut, mungkin Shikamaru harus meyakinkan hatinya dulu bahwa dia mencintai Temari.

"Hmm." Jawabnya Temari sambil menatap wajah Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin bicara sepulang sekolah." Temari mengangguk. Hinata dan Kiba tidak masuk hari ini, mengapa mereka bisa kompak begini? Sehingga dia tidak tahu harus bercerita masalahnya dengan siapa.

.

.

.

Temari telah menunggu hampir setengah jam di gerbang sekolah. Dasar pemalas akut, pasti dia ketiduran.

"Maaf." Suara nyaring Shikamaru dari arah belakang membuat Temari mengelus dadanya akibat kaget. Untung saja dia tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung.

"Ya. Mau bicara apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman Konoha?" Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Temari, Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari, dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, kemudian melesat menuju ke taman Konoha.

Sementara di belakang mereka,

"Kau kembali merebut wanitaku, Shika." ujar pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyuman miris. Dia memang sudah merelakan Temari berbahagia bersama Shikamaru. Ya, Sudah kok.

"Sialan Temari, berani-beraninya mendekati Shikamaru lagi! Awas saja!"

.

.

.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Shikamaru saat mereka tiba di taman favorit Temari.

"Apa saja." sahut Temari singkat, sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Air keran kau juga mau?"

"Haha, lucu sekali, Shika." Ujar Temari tertawa garing, sementara Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapan tiba-tiba Shikamaru membuat tawa Temari berhenti mendadak. Untuk gak ada laler yang masuk kemulutnya.

"!" Temari masih membisu, sementara Shikamaru sudah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari." Shikaamru mengulangi ucapannya. Mencoba membuat gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"A-apa?"

"Waktu aku menyatakan cinta dulu, kau menolakku." Temari mencoba mengingat kejadian terdahulu yang membuatnya galau maksimal.

"Itu-aku dulu-" Shikamaru masih mencoba menyusun kata-kata.

"Setelah dulu kau menolakku, kau sekarang datang dan berkata kau mencintaiku? Lucu sekali." Temari tersenyum miris, memang hatinya tidak yakin kalau Shikamaru mencintainya. Shikamaru pasti hanya bermain-main, atau mungkin menjadikan dirinya bahan taruhan?

"Aku sudah mencintaimu lama Temari, sejak dulu!"

"Aku ingat-ingat ya, kau menolakku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana rasa cinta timbul secepat itu? Kau mencintai Ino, bukan aku, iyakan Shikamaru? Aku bahkan sama sekali bukan tipemu, aku jelek, sementara kau tampan, kau juga orang kaya."

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu dari kau jelek hingga kau cantik. Aku serius, Temari."

Eh? Sepertinya kata jelek itu sangat tidak pantas diucapkan.

"Hmm. Kalau aku tetap jelek, kau pasti tidak mencintaiku ya."

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Kau mencintaiku karena fisikku. Bukan karena hatimu memang mencintai aku. Aku pergi dulu yaa. Aku ada urusan mendadak." Temari berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih mematung. Temari mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa Shikamaru adalah tipe yang menyukai wanita karena fisiknya. Shikamaru tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Shikamaru mendesah panjang, kenapa merepotkan begini sih? Bagaimana caranya Temari bisa percaya kalau dia benar-benar mencintainya?

.

.

.

.

"OY NEE-CHAN. BUSEEET FOTONYAAA, ANGLENYA BAGUSSSS LOOOH!" Teriakan Kankuro terdengar saat Temari berbaring diruang keluarga.

"Berisik! Dapet dari mana lo?"

"Ecieeee galauu. Gaara."

"Gue gak galau ya. Eh gue mau curhat dongs."

"Apa?"

Temari menarik nafas, semoga Tuhan melindunginya karena sudah memilih Kankuro sebagai teman curhat.

"Bisa gak sih orang jatuh cinta dalam beberapa bulan?

"Ya bisa lah! Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aja bisa. Kayak cewek-cewek kalau ngeliat gue langsung pada jatuh cinta." Kankuro memang menganut paham "Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu indah". Jadi dia selalu menebarkan senyuman bergigi jigongnya saat bertemu cewek-cewek.

"Kalau sebelumnya orang itu pernah nolak cinta lo?"

**"HAPAAAA? Lo pernah ditolak?" **Kankuro berteriak histeris, tak lama kemudian sapu lidi dari Karura terbang indah mengenai kepalanya.

"Kita lagi gak ngomongin gue ya. Tolong..."

"Aduh. Gak tau juga ya. Otak gue sedikit kegeser nih gara-gara sapu terbang nyokap." Kankuro masih mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Temari berbunyi, sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal menelepon.

"Halo?" Temari mengangkat telepon dengan ragu-ragu, siapa tau aja, habis ngangkat telepon ini dia mendadak ko'it seperti isu-isu nomor berdarah tahun lalu.

"Apa? lihat dari jendela kamarku? Halaman? Baiklah." Temari masih mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Tapi dia mencoba mengikuti perintah dari sang penelepon- sebut saja Bunga.

Sesudah meninggalkan Kankuro yang sedang mengobati benjolnya, Temari berlari menuju kamarnya, dan membuka jendela. Alangkah terkejutnya Temari, saat melihat Shikamaru berada di bawah. Dengan lilin berbentuk huruf "I LOVE YOU"

Kembali nomor tidak dikenal menelepon Temari,

"_Mendokusai_, Kau lihat? I love you." Ujar si penelepon yang ternyata adalah Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum melambaikan tangannya. Temari shock, tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa. Kenapa tiba-tiba Shikamaru tau rumahnya, nomor ponselnya? Dan bagaimana Shikamaru bisa masuk ke halaman rumahnya yang pagarnya selalu terkunci, dan mempersiapkan semuanya?

Shikamaru memang melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Temari percaya bahwa dia tulus mencintai Temari, bahkan mengendap-ngendap seperti maling, dan masuk ke kediaman Sabaku-pun dia lakukan. Dia sampai menelepon Hinata untuk mengetahui rumah dan nomor ponsel Temari, sambil membawa karung berisi lilin, dan berpakaian hitam, Shikamaru menyusup saat Sabaku Rei pulang dari kantornya. Untungnya, mata Sabaku Rei sedikit seliwer, jadi gak tau kalau dia sudah menyusup. Shikamaru terpaksa melakukan ide gila dari Kang Mas Neji Berambut Lembut Seperti Sutera, yang dia yakini sangat ampuh, dan sepertinya Temari sedikit terkejut. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyusun lilin, dan menjaganya agar tidak mati, lebih parahnya lagi gak ada yang bantuin bro. Shikamaru juga mengorbankan waktu tidur sore menjelang malamnya hanya untuk Temari tersayangnya. Semoga saja Temari bisa percaya dengan pernyataan cintanya..

Tiba-tiba,

"WOY KEBAKARAAAAN! HELP! HELP! ASAP DARI HALAMAN!" Teriak Sabaku Rei dan Kankuro lebay dari dalam rumah.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JIAHAHAAAA :D makin aneh yaaa? tolong jangan gaplok saya :p sorry kalau pendek yaaaaaa hohoooo next chapter saya panjangin lagi deh :3**

**Bales review duyuuuu:**

***Creativeactivesrs-san : hehe makasiiiiii :D**

***karimahbgz-san : hehe emang sengaja dibikin galau. Biar adil, masa Temari mulu yang galau, ya gak? Hehe ini sudah update loooh :D**

***ayu-san : Itatema udah putus T.T ehehe udah update nih :D**

***Nara love Sabaku-san : hehehe udah update nih ;)**

***cui: iya hehe udah apdet nih cui, mana bakpaonyaa? :D**

***mayra-san : WAAAAH MAKASIIH MAKASIH :3 udah ada 3 orang loh yang bilang saya cocok jadi pelawak fufufufu *ngibas rambut* hehehe udah update nih :D**

***Yui-san: Yuiii kemanaa aja :D baru nongol :D waah. Besok besok bacanya 2 kali sehari ya, habis makan sama sebelum tidur #lukatenyikatgigi .. Hehee udaaah updateeee niiihhh :D**

**terimakasiii yaaa yang sudah review. Citraa gak nyangka loh, ini fic udah sampai chapter 10 aja. Hoho. Yasudaaah lah yaa. Sampai ketemu next chapterrrrr. *gelindingan***


	11. Aransh?

Disclaimer: Om Kishi pelit gak mau kasih Naruto buat aku T.T *mewek*

.

.

.

"WOY! PASTI ADA YANG MAU BAKAR RUMAH GUE NIH! WOY SIAPA YANG KURANG AJAR NIH. BERANINYAAA!" Kankuro berlari sok oke, diikuti sang ayah yang udah bawa ember yang berisi air.

BYURRR~

Bapak dan anak serempak melemparkan air beserta ember-embernya ke arah lilin-lilin yang sudah Shikamaru rangkai dengan susah payah.

Temari mangap. Shikamaru kabur manjat pagar begitu teriakan lebay itu terdengar. Kampret, udah susah payah ngebikinnya, seenaknya aja di matiin. Shikamaru mendengus frustasi melihat usahanya gagal total. Mana Temari belum sempat ngerespon apa-apa lagi. Bundadari, tolong Shika, bundadari #plak.

Tapi, Shikamaru tetap tidak menyerah, demi mendapatkan Temari, Samudera Pasifik pun akan Shikamaru selami. Lebay lu!

Temari shock saat melihat ayahnya dan Kankuro dengan lebay berlari dari dalam rumah sambil membawa ember, saat itu sambungan telepon dari Shikamaru mati. Temari dengan cepat turun dari kamarnya dan menuju ke halaman rumahnya.

"Dad, lilinnya banyak~! Jangan-jangan ada yang menggunakan halaman rumah kita untuk ngepet!" Kankuro panik dengan lebay, begitu dengan Sabaku Rei.

"Wah kau benar Kanky anakku! Bahaya mengancam!" Sabaku Rei dan Kankuro langsung memunguti lilin-lilin itu. Kegiatan mereka terhenti sejenak saat Temari berteriak.

"Ayah, aduh. Kenapa di siram air sih?" Omelnya, Temari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh halaman rumah mencari sosok Shikamaru. Tidak ada. Shikamaru tidak ada. Apakah pemuda nanas itu sudah pergi? Apakah dia harus menelepon Shikamaru perihal kejadian ini? Apakah Shikamaru serius? Ah, entahlah.

"Nee-chan pwulesss deh ya. Ini ancaman!" Kankuro lagi-lagi berteriak lebay, ingin sekali Temari menyumpalkan mulutnya dengan pupuk kandang jika tidak ada ayahnya yang sedang memunguti lilin hasil kerjaan Shikamaru di halaman.

"Ancaman apa?"

"Pig ngepet sudah menyerang rumah kita!"

"Kau itu pig ngepet!" bentak Temari, heran deh, sejak kapan masyarakat Konoha percaya dengan hal-hal mistis seperti itu.

"Temari cantik, yang dikatakan Kanky itu benar."

"Aduh ayah.."

Temari kemudian memasuki rumah dengan kesal karena ketidakwarasan adiknya sudah menular ke ayah tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

Temari sedang sibuk berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang dari bibirnya, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum selebar itu kecuali Aransh. Ya, sampai sekarang Temari memang belum mengetahui siapa sebenernya Aransh itu.

"Nee-chan!" Ketukan keras mengagetkan Temari. Dengan malas, Temari membuka pintu itu, kemudian tampaklah adiknya yang paling lebay berdiri di depan pintunya, kemudian tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nee-chan aku pinjam laptopmu ya. Laptopku Microsoft Office-nya hilang, kemarin di hapus Gaara. Aku mau ngerjain tugas nih!" Ujarnya dengan tampang seperti belum makan 10 hari. Temari hanya mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan chattingnya. Dengan semangat Kankuro langsung menghijrahkan laptop Temari ke kamarnya.

"Oh ya. Logout Facebook gue ya! Awas saja kalau sampai di bajak. Mati lo!" Ancam Temari sambil teriak, entah didengar Kankuro atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun rencananya gagal, Shikamaru tidak menyerah. Shikamaru terus menerus mendekati Temari melalui Konogle. Ah, semoga berhasil. Sambil chatting Shikamaru juga mencari cara meyakinkan wanita di Om Google, mengecek facebook, dan mencoba mengirim chatting ke Temari tapi tak kunjung di balas oleh wanita pirang itu. Apa dia masih marah dengannya.

**Nara Shikamaru: **Temari...

Itulah chatting yang di kirim Shikamaru satu jam yang lalu tapi tidak kunjung di balas. Dia sedikit kecewa karena chatting Temari yang menyala, apa Temari tidak mau chatting bersama Shikamaru

**Nara Shikamaru: **Temari.. Kau masih marah?

Lagi-lagi tak kunjung dibalas.

**Nara Shikamaru: **Maafkan aku T.T aku bener-bener sayang kamu...

Shikamaru menunggu balasan chatting Temari. 15 menit chatting itu tak kunjung dibalas.

**Nara Shikamaru: **Temari... Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi sih?

**Nara Shikamaru: **Aku serius..

Shikamaru terus-terus mengirim chatting ke Temari, dia yakin Temari sedang online.

.

.

.

Kankuro berkali-kali mengutuk suara berisik tanda chatting facebook masuk dari laptop kakaknya. Dia memang tidak berniat menjahili kakaknya kali ini karena ancaman Temari yang mengerikan. Dia sekarang sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugas mengarang. Jika ada bunyi berisik sedikit saja maka inspirasinya menguap entah kemana. Memang agak berlebihan tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Tadi saja ketika dia hendak memulai menulis karangannya yang berjudul, "Hubungan antara Shampo dan Kegantengan Seorang Kankuro" Gaara yang baru saja datang dari bermain, berteriak membabi buta saat memanggil Temari membuat konsentrasinya hilang. Kankuro menegurnya mengatakan dia sedang mengarang, tapi Gaara memang senang membuatnya menderita, berkali-kali menggodanya dengan berteriak di telinganya, sampai akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap.

"MAMIIIIIIII, GAARA NAKAL!"

Mampus, ketahuan deh dia anak mami.

TUING.

TUING.

TUING.

TUING.

Gaara sudah masuk ke dalam kandang, sekarang bunyi chatting yang berasal dari account facebook Temari benar-benar mengusik konsentrasinya. Kankuro hanya mencoba bersabar dan mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali. Tapi, lama kelamaan orang yang mengirimkan chatting itu benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. Orang itu mengirim chatting tanpa henti menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat berisik. Akhirnya kesabaran Kankuro habis.

Dia membuka facebook kakaknya, melihat berpuluh-puluh chatting masuk ke facebook kakaknya dari account bernama Nara Shikamaru, tanpa banyak omong, Kankuro dengan gemas menulis, "Berisik lo, nyet!" dan sepertinya berhasil, pria itu langsung diam. Kankuro kemudian logout facebook kakaknya. "Kenapa kagak gua logout daritadi sih? Aduh, Kankuro ganteng banget, pinter banget sih lo.." ujarnya pede.

.

.

.

Shikamaru masih terus mengirimkan chatting ke Temari, dia tidak peduli kelakuan noraknya mungkin akan membuat Temari ilfeel. Tapi, tak kunjung ada balasan. Dia menghitung chattingnya yang sudah berjumlah 29 pesan dengan selang waktu 1 menit untuk setiap pesan.

"Ini yang terakhir, untuk Temari-ku, pesan ke 30 ini untukmu, aku bisa mati jika kau tidak membalasnya." ujarnya lebay. Kemudian dengan mantap mengetik-ngetikan kalimat. Puisi. Ya, Shikamaru mengetik puisi.

Temari...

Mungkin dahulu wajahmu jelek bagai Sun Go Kong, tapi kini wajahmu sungguh sangat mempesona hatiku yang rapuh.

Temari...

Mungkin aku dulu pernah menolakmu.. Aku minta maaf. Itu karena dulu aku khilaf. Aku tobat sekarang.

Temari...

Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai mamaku..

Temari...

Walaupun gigi kamu dikasi pagar, tapi aku akan mencoba meloncat pagar itu untuk berhasil masuk ke dalam hatimu..

Temari..

Aku tresno karo kowe.

Shikamaru membaca ulang puisi buatannya. Memang sedikit norak dan tidak nyambung, tapi demi meminta maaf dan menyakinkan hati gadis pujaannya itu, status orang terkaya, dan cool miliknya rela dilepaskannya. Dengan mantap dia menekan enter, dan mengambil handphonenya, melanjutkan chatting dengan Temari di dunia maya. Dia memang sengaja belum memberitahu Temari masalah Aransh. Biarkan saja waktu yang akan menjawabnya, halah.

3 menit kemudian, laptopnya berbunyi tanda chatting masuk. Dia mengecek facebooknya dengan cepat. Dia senang melihat 1 pesan dari facebook Temari.

'**berisik** **lo**, **nyet**!'

3 kata itu membuat Shikamaru meradang, dia udah susah-susah merangkai kata, malah di balas seperti ini. Mana ada embel-embel nyet pula. Dia mulai ragu, dia harus melanjutkan mengejar Temari sampai ke ujung dunia atau stop sampai disini.

'Maaf, jika aku menganggumu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu'

Tulisnya,kemudian memilih logout dari facebook, moodnya benar-benar memburuk. Chatting dari Temari di Konogle juga di balas dengan singkat olehnya. Lho? Kenapa dia jadi cepat marah begini? Dia sangat menyayangi Temari melebihi apapun, jadi hal seperti ini bukan masalah untuknya, mengingat Temari terkadang suka marah-marah tidak jelas. Begitu kata Itachi, cih kenapa Itachi tahu banyak tentang Temari bukan dirinya? Tapi, Itachi sudah menyerahkan Temari sepenuhnya untuk Shikamaru dan Shikamaru tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan, makasih ya laptopnya. Besok gue pinjem lagi ya." Kankuro dengan ramah mengembalikan laptopnya.

Temari kemudian membuka facebooknya, status? Tetap sama, tidak ada kasus pembajakan disini. Berarti Kankuro sudah tobat. Ah, ada 1 message. Dari siapa ya?

**Nara Shikamaru.**

**DEG!**

Jantung Temari berdebar lebih kencang. Dia membaca 30 pesan yang Shikamaru tulis dari awal. Sepertinya Shikamaru benar-benar mencintainya, tapi ada 3 kata yang membuat Temari meradang, saat membaca dua pesan terakhir dan dari dirinya pula.

'**berisik lo, nyet'**

"KANKUROOOOOOOOOOO! GRRRRRR!" Pekiknya, kemudian langsung mangap saat membaca pesan terakhir dari Shikamaru.

'**Maaf jika aku menganggumu, aku sungguh mencintaimu'**

'Gak Shika, gak, lo sama sekali gak ganggu gue!' batinnya. Kemudian membalas pesan itu, walaupun dia sudah tahu Shikamaru sudah offline.

'**Aku tau :) :p aku juga cinta kamu :p'**

Temari kemudian tersenyum ketika mengirim itu.

.

.

.

Ujian Nasional akan di adakan 2 bulan lagi, untuk itulah murid-murid kelas 3 menyibukan diri mereka dengan les, les,les dan les, begitu juga dengan Temari. Harinya di penuhi dengan sekolah, belajar, dan les, begitu terus sampai bosan. Shikamaru juga tidak membalas pesannya di facebook, di sekolah juga menghindar sama seperti Itachi. Untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya, Temari mencoba berjalan-jalan sendiri. Sebuah pikiran mengasyikan melintas di kepala pirangnya.

'Bagaimana jika aku mengajak Aransh ketemuan? Huh asyiik'

Temari mengambil handphone yang keypadnya hampir copot karena terlalu banyak di pakai untuk chatting.

**SakunoTema: **_**Aransh, ketemuan yok! Free gak?**_

Pip...Pip...

**IpingHandsome: **_**boleh.. Dimana?**_

**SakunoTema: **_**hmm konoha mall aja sekalian nonton gimana?**_

**IpingHandsome: **_**Ok**_**, **_**jam 4 ya!**_

Temari tersenyum melihat chatting Aransh. Dia kemudian memilih baju yang akan dia gunakan nanti. Pilihannya jatuh ke rok chiffon berwarna coklat muda yang akan dipadukan dengan baju setali. Benar-benar sangat modis.

.

.

.

.

Selama ini, Shikamaru memang menghindari facebook, dia takut melihat jawaban Temari. Dia juga merasa canggung saat berjumpa dengan Temari di sekolah. Memikirkan wanita bernama Temari itu benar-benar merepotkan, decihnya kasar. Kegalauannya di usik dengan bunyi chatting dari Konogle. Dia langsung mengenali si pengirim chatting.

**SakunoTema..**

Ya, dia gadis yang membuat Shikamaru selalu galau.. Gadis itu mengajaknya bertemu. Shikamaru pikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukan sosok Aransh. Mereka akhirnya janjian bertemu di Konoha Mall jam 4, semoga saja tidur siang Shikamaru tidak kebablasan.

Kali ini memang doa Shikamaru tidak di dengar Kami-sama. Shikamaru telat setengah jam, karena terbuai mimpi indah. Salahkan saja lagu Michael Jackson-You are not alone, yang membuatnya terbuai, ditambah ac yang menyejukan jiwa. Dia kemudian mandi dengan cepat. Berkali-kali aplikasi Konoglenya berbunyi. Apakah gadis itu sudah lelah menunggu?

Sesudah mandi dan berganti baju Shikamaru menyemprotkan banyak-banyak parfumnya, supaya orang yang melihatnya terpana dengan ketampanan, kekayaan, dan keharumannya.

'Cih, tampan, kaya, harum, tapi naklukin satu cewek aja gak berhasil-hasil'

JLEB!

Shikamaru membalas chatting dari Temari yang rupanya sudah menunggu disana dengan 2 kata singkat.

'Sorry. Otw'

Sesampainya disana, dia melihat gadis pirang yang baru saja selesai membeli tiket dan popcorn. Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dia ikal, rok dan baju yang modis, wedges dengan tinggi yang pas, tas tangan yang kecil namun elegan, gelang, dan kalung yang menambah kecantikannya membuat Shikamaru terpana.

Astaga, mengapa dia baru mengetahui pesona seorang Temari bisa membuat dia mematung begini?

Temari menatapnya heran.

"Lho? Shikamaru?" tanyanya mengembalikan kesadaran Shikamaru yang sempat menghilang karena terpesona. Ah. Gombal! Gombal *citraa dibekep*

.

.

.

.

Temari datang lebih awal, dia kemudian menunggu di depan 21, dan memakan cemilan yang di belinya dari rumah. Dia melihat pria-pria ganjen yang menatapnya terpesona, apakah dandanannya berlebihan?

Temari melihat jam di handphonenya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 4.30 sore. Ini sudah terlambat setengah jam dari yang ia janjikan bersama Aransh. Berkali-kali dia mencoba mengirim chatting bersama Aransh, tapi tak ada jawaban. Huh, pasti ketiduran mengingat hobi Aransh yang pernah di beritahunya lewat chatting, dengan kesal Temari ke bagian loket pembelian tiket dan membeli 2 tiket film horor dan popcorn. Matanya terpaku saat melihat pria dengan rambut nanas berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian berdiri mematung.

Dia menggerakan tangannya di wajah Shikamaru tapi tidak ada respon.

"Lho? Shikamaru?" Kata itulah yang membuat Shikamaru sepertinya sadar.

"Oh. Yah. Hehe." Shikamaru terlihat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sedang apa disini? Kencan dengan Ino, eh?" Goda Temari sambil tertawa kikuk. Raut wajah Shikamaru berubah serius.

"Tentu saja, bertemu denganmu!" Shikamaru menjawab yakin membuat Temari tersentak dan mangap. Apa? Ketemu gueeeh? Batin Temari.

.

.

.

Wanita itu kembali menguji kesabaran Shikamaru. Mengapa harus mengungkit tentang Ino sih? Jelas-jelas disini dia ingin bertemu dengannya. Temari masih terdiam saat Shikamaru mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan dia.

"Bertemu dengan teman chattingku." Ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"A-Apa? K-Kau A-Aransh?" Shikamaru baru saja mengetahui jika Temari mengidap penyakit gagap ketika kaget. Lucu juga.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Hai! Wakakaka akhirnya update juga woy! Mihihiiii xD dan untuk dek Naya yang selalu meminta saya mengupdate cerita ini, ini sudah kakak update lho dek xD gak di facebook, direview, minta update cerita ini mulu tuh anak *bekep Naya pake jengkol*

semoga memuaskan dengan cerita Temari La fea episode ini ya *emang sinetron.

Balas review dulu guyssss *sok asik*

**Dek Naya :** aakakaka ini udah update loh xD

**Dek ayu: **hihi makasih semangatnya yah xD gimana ini? Masih kependekan ga? xD

**Nara-san: **hihihi makasihhh ya. Oh ya, Nara-san ini nama aslinya siapa ya? Biar enak gitu manggilnya hehe xD ini udah update kilat belon?

**Dek Karimahbgz: **hihihi iya tuh gagal, sokoriin xD iya ini udah update dek xD makasih ya sudah di fave ya syaang *hugs*

**Mayraa: **wkwkwkwk iya dichapter ini dia udah galau belom? Hehe ini udah di update sayang xp

**Jean-san : **makasih yaaa xD ini udah update loh xD

**Nara-nee : ** iya error kayak nee-chan. Akakakk *plak. Makasih sudah review :D

Citraa gak ngerti pas ngetik bales review tiba-tiba muncul underline nya hehe maaf kalo humornya garing yaaaaa *pundung* see you next chapter. Makasih buat semua yang sudah baca dan review. Hugs, citraa


End file.
